Where should I go?
by Ayane Selznick
Summary: Haruno Sakura always looked for somebody else not knowing there’s only one person waiting two steps behind her. Her best friend.
1. Prologue

**Where should I go?**

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I own the plot and the OCs.

**Summary: **Completely AU. She wanted to quit. She attempted to kill herself most of the time. She wanted to have real friends. She wanted to know what real love is. But could it be possible even if she didn't know where to go?

**Prologue**

_The world will never stop even if there's so many people had died. And that's why people said life is short._

_How short could it be?_

_I don't know. Who knows how short our lifespan could be? There are some people who died at the age of eighty, some less and worst is when one child was just born yet wasn't able to survive. And to that, some would say that life is cruel. Most people agreed to that saying._

_Life would only be cruel if the person does not know how to manage his own life. That he always asks for somebody's help, that whenever he's in trouble he knows where to go. You need to be smart to be able to survive, but not just intelligence alone. One must be brave like a warrior to face the truth, the reality and the life itself._

If you were just a chicken who would commit suicide just to avoid the harshness your own life, then you're nothing but a coward. You're useless. A worthless breathing human being who cannot defy the trials of life.

But… what if… you want to have somebody with you just to be sure that you're safe? 

_Because you've tasted the downside of what really life is…_

_Is it okay if you need someone to depend on?_

_One or more that would help you?_

_Tell me… tell me how would you cope up with this life…?_

_Shattered innocence…_

_Tears of sorrow…_

_Darkness of people…_

_Betrayal of friendship…_

_Family feud…_

_Broken heart…_

_Fear of the future…_

_How can you help me… how can I help myself?_

--------------------------

Haruno Sakura, a four-year-old pink haired girl, was sitting beside the driver's seat. She was pretty excited because she will start her school today. She can't help but ask her grandfather, who was driving the car. Her grandfather seemed to like Sakura, not just because she's the first granddaughter he'll even have, but she's really sweet and cheerful.

"Ne, Ojii-san, you said there will be kids in school. Do you think they will become my friends?" Sakura asked while smiling happily to her grandfather.

The grandfather glimpsed at her, then back to the road. "Yeah. And you might have someone you can call best friend."

That made Sakura smiled wider. "Really!! That's cool!! Okay! I wanna go there now!! Hurry up, Ojii-san!!"

When they arrived at the school grounds, Sakura feel tensed now. She didn't know why, but when she looked at the kids around her age, she couldn't help but hide behind her grandfather's legs. Her grandfather smiled at her and slowly pushed her to the front where the kids were starting to get excited to know her. When they approached her, they asked her name and even tugged her arm to play with them. Sakura smiled. She loves to have friends. When some kids were tugging her, she looked back to her grandfather who was but waving at her with his lips curved into a smile. Sakura smiled at him and turned her head to the new path that _she thought she would never look back_.

After the first day of classes, which was the orientation, Sakura took her bag and arranged it on her back and waved her friends good-bye. Dashing out of the classroom, she already met the gaze of her grandfather who was sitting on a bench waiting for his sweet granddaughter.

"Ojii-san!!" She yelled cutely that caught her grandfather's attention.

The old man stood up and Sakura immediately jumped to his legs, hugged him in the process.

"How's school Sakura-chan?"

The little girl looked up to him and grinned, "It was fun!! Really, really fun!!"

"Okay then, go to the car. Your grandmother cooked something for you." He added while gently pushing the girl to walk towards the car.

"Really! Okay, okay let's go home fast!!"

A trip back home was quick which made little Sakura happier when she greeted her grandmother and was offered to eat the sweet snacks. She happily agreed and took a bite on it. Everything… everything seemed to be in the brighter side of life.

But…

Not all the time you would be experiencing the brighter side of it…

Because from this day on…

Everything will turn out as what one wouldn't expect to happen.

--------------------------

It was just another day to start with, just because school will start after few minutes. Sakura was still in bed sleeping soundly as her dreams continue to plague her mind. She was used to stay late at night that made her wake up late. An alarm from alarm clock suddenly buzzed inside her room. Crankily, she extended her hand on the side table and pressed the button to shut up the noisy clock. 

The clock says five thirty in the morning.

She rolled again and continued sleeping. But as a minute had gone by, she expected what she been expecting to happen.

The shrill voice of her mom from the first floor…

"Sakura!!! Wake up!! First day of classes!!"

The girl grunted from her bed and started shifting position, finding a way to comfort her so that she could continue to sleep. Into her dismay, she couldn't. So she slowly pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes. She checked the time in the clock and noticed that it's too early. Even so, she made her bed and brushed her hair.

When she walked downstairs, the aroma of her father's coffee and the smell of fried egg greeted her. She looked over to the kitchen only to see her mom making their breakfast.

"Good morning…" Sakura said and then yawned.

"You sleepy-head. I told you not to stay until midnight. You know very well that you have classes the next day."

"Hai hai…" She turned around and went straight to the bathroom.

As anyone expected from her, she consumed thirty minutes inside the bathroom doing God-knows-what. But her mom already thought that maybe it was another girl's morning ritual. Well, that's because her daughter had finally grown up, though a little immature. Sakura was just fourteen years old and yet she was able to enter high school, third year to be exact (1). She was included in the star section of their school and one of the topnotch from the batch. She least expected her daughter to be an MVP from the Volleyball team, but who knows? Anyway, she's also part of the Cheerleading Squad. In her school, it was traditional to have intramurals every October, mid or the last weeks of it. Additional to that, she also joined the art club. Ever since she was born, her grandfather was fond of her art skills, so he decided to teach her more for basics like stick figures and basic shapes.

"Sakura, I'm gonna use the bathroom next! Hurry up!!"

"Okay mom! Just drying!!"

After a few moments, a door revealed the toweled Sakura. A long white towel covered her slim, white body and her hair, too, was bundled up. The pink haired girl walked back to her room to change for her uniform that leaves her mother entered the bathroom.

Sakura's mom was working in advertising agency. But the worst habit of her mom was coming late to her office. She didn't know why and how. What's good about her mom's job is she was able to meet some stars. Since it's advertising, what else would you expect? There would be some models, artists and such. Oh well, business industry, who cares about it? She's just a normal third year high school student anyway. Then there's her father who worked as an engineer. One time, her mother told her that he went to abroad and stayed there for four years and she told her that's why she wasn't able to see her father for four years… But what's best was when her father came back; he gave her an electronic keyboard, lots of books and tapes, and new clothes.

"Sakura!! Don't forget to eat breakfast before you leave!!"

"Yes mom!!"

When she came back downstairs, she immediately sat on her chair and started eating her breakfast. While doing so, she was also watching a morning program. She was, actually, waiting for the TV horoscope. Tired of waiting, though, she finished her meal and placed the utensils in the sink. Soon after, she heard the gate being opened. When she peeped through the window, she smiled.

It was her grandfather.

She opened the front door of the house and greeted her grandfather.

"Hey ojii-san. You staying here?"

"Aa, as always. Say, aren't you going to school?"

"Yeah. I'll just brush my teeth."

Her grandfather mused her hair for a while and continued walking. When Sakura returned inside, her mother had gone out of the bathroom. The girl immediately took her toothbrush, put the toothpaste, and brushed her teeth.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

_Oh my… That's Ino!_

Hurriedly, she spit out the remaining liquid in her mouth and washed her toothbrush. She wiped the remaining bubbles in her mouth with the use of the towel that was hanging behind her. She placed her toothbrush on the medicine kit above the sink of the bathroom and headed towards the chair where she last placed her things for school.

"Sakura-chan, I'll leave the money to your ojii-san. If you need to buy something, ask him ok?"

"Alright. I'm going now, mom." With that, Sakura kissed her mother, waved at her ojii-san and dashed outside the house only to be greeted by Ino, her high school best friend, who was grinning at her.

**(1) In Philippines, students can reach high school after graduated at Grade 6 (elementary level; Ages 12 or 13). In Sakura's case, it's the same. So when she entered first year high school she's around 12. Reaching second and third year would probably be ages 13 and 14.**


	2. Year III, Class II

**Where should I go?**

* * *

It was around six thirty in the morning, fifteen minutes before the Flag Ceremony, when Sakura and Ino arrived at the school grounds. While walking side by side, they couldn't help themselves but shook their heads from left to right, searching for any traces of people they knew last school year. Suddenly, a hand clamped Sakura's right shoulder, forcing her to turn to her right for her to face the person who grabbed her. 

"What the hell do you—"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" The blonde fifteen-year-old boy gave her a bear hug, with his face full of happiness upon seeing his friend, his close friend again.

"Na-Na… NARUTO!! You're breaking my bones!!" Sakura screamed, catching some attention from the students around them.

Ino had to pry Naruto's strong fingers and arms to help her friend get out from the hug. Naruto could only do was scratch his head in embarrassment. Forgetting what happened, Sakura asked him if he saw their friends or any schoolmates and classmates around the campus. The blonde boy nodded and told her that he waited for them so that they won't be having a hard time looking for their old friends. The girls smiled at him and followed him towards the canteen.

While doing so, Ino didn't stop catching everyone's attention by flipping her hair and swaying her hips while walking, which made Sakura a little annoyed. She knew Ino's beautiful and popular in any other way, but she didn't have to flirt around with the boys. Another thing, these best friends liked boys so much, but Sakura was the least interested in the boys when in comes to crushes. Ino adored almost every boy in the campus, even Naruto. However, Sakura was said to have at least five suitors when she was in grade school and Ino didn't have one.

Entering the canteen got the two girls pretty excited as if they were anticipating, well obviously stated above, to see their old friends again. Naruto who was leading the two girls walked into a group of students who were seating in the middle of the table and waved at them to get their attention. One of them, the guy with small black glasses finally caught the loud boy and told the group about it. When they turned their heads, they saw the three nearing at their place already.

"Ino!! Sakura!!" One of the three girls, who had brown hair, shouted as she was getting really excited because they've completed their gang.

Both the girls smiled at them and finally stopped beside the table where few students, their friends to be exact, where sitting. As gentlemen as they were, Lee and Kiba stood and offered their seats to the girls. They uttered a soft thank you and sat beside each other.

"Last year was really a terrible year isn't it?" Kankuro continued their topic concerning the events that happened in the past, their second year high school memories.

"How terrible was it anyway?" The longhaired, Neji, butted in with his arms crossed in his chest. He wasn't troubled from the last year's events, but he knew, though not too well, what happened.

"Since the teachers were so annoyed in our section, we were forced to take the exam which was, take note, revised with much more difficulty! We didn't even know what we did—" Kiba was cut off already by Shikamaru.

"If it weren't for the four of us," Shikamaru pointed Kiba, "you," then to Naruto, "you", then to Chouji, "you", then himself, "and me. There would be no test at all. It was really troublesome though. And I think we really got him err her?" That earned chuckles from his friends, "Yeah right whatever his gender was, he's just too troublesome."

Temari decided to butt in, "You four did a great disaster, that is why. The class was already too loud because Naruto was making fun of him. Then you," pointing to Shikamaru, "were sleeping so soundly behind the group of students. Then there's Kiba, who joined Naruto in the act and Chouji who was devouring his food inside the class. Of course, he would be that angry." Temari shrugged.

"It was a history class and we knew the professor all to well. He was lenient alright," Neji decided to explain, "But that doesn't mean that you guys have to tick him off like that."

"OH well." Naruto yawned. "What's done is done. And nothing could ever change that. Besides, we have a new history teacher right?"

"I hope she's not going to be as lenient as our last professor. You're gonna abuse her if she was." Sakura pointed out, teasing Naruto.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan, don't say that. It's not just the four of us, right? There was this case between you and the preggy teacher." Naruto prolonged the topic, looking at Sakura with wide grin.

"You know very well that when a woman is pregnant they're really moody. It's not Sakura's fault that we were all punished by staying under the sun." Ino defended her best friend while raising an eyebrow to the blonde boy.

"But that started everything and she started hating us all." Kankuro added looking at Ino, he noticed that Sakura frowned. "Okay, we're not going to discuss those topics again. I know that it will just upset each and everyone of us."

"Yeah right." They chorused in a lazy tone.

Naruto noticed something missing in the group and that he knew that his day wouldn't be completed until someone appeared to get him upset.

"Anyone seen Uchiha around?" He asked out of the blue.

Neji, Temari, Kiba, Kankuro and Shikamaru smirked at him. Oh the joy to upset this blonde…

"Missing Uchiha, huh?" Kiba sarcastically asked, teasing eyes looking directly to Naruto.

"Fuck you." Naruto retorted as he slumped his face on the table.

Sakura double-checked her list of subjects and professors in her paper. Looking at her section and their adviser, she asked Ino if she's also in her section.

"Iruka-sensei's the advisor right? So that means I'm in Class II." She answered then something crossed her mind, "Wait a second… that means…" She looked shocked towards Sakura.

Sakura shyly looked down on the table and bit her lower lip in embarrassment. The gang also looked at her with solemn eyes on their faces. It must have been rough with Sakura. She did all her best to stay in one section, star section to be exact, and yet… because of some incident happened last year, it made her went down from the honor's list. Everybody knew that she's naturally smart and she's always part of the top ten students for the whole batch. She's also involved to every extra curricular activity in school, which she always arrived home late. She's a diligent student… she is.

Temari placed a hand to Sakura's shoulder, somehow, trying to comfort her, "Don't worry pinky, I know you can get back to Class I next year. Just do your best in this year. I suggest you lessen those extra curricular activities, that way you can concentrate more on your subjects."

The girl looked back on Temari and muttered a silent thank you. The blonde girl grinned at her and before any other topics would be open for discussion the bell rang rather noisily within the school grounds. The gang picked up their things and went to the field where the stage is set for the Flag Ceremony.

Sakura noticed the new student council officers on the stage, telling them to make lines for each section facing the flags, rather on the stage. Per section, there would be two lines: one for girls and the other for boys. And since this is the first day of the class and there are some students who still doesn't know where they should go, there were small poles stuck on the ground, which would let them know what year and section the line is for.

Year III, Class II 

Finally Sakura and Ino managed to get themselves on the line for their section. They saw Neji, Temari and Shikamaru went to the line for Class I. In all honesty, those three mentioned were really as smart as Sakura, or much better than her. But Sakura was just a little too dismayed from what happened last year…

"What are you doing here?" Asked by someone who in turn had gotten her back to reality.

She knew his voice and when she looked at him, she just smiled at him.

"Good morning, Sasuke." She said.

"Morning… Say are you lost?" Sakura raised an eyebrow to him, "Are you really supposed to be in this line?"

Oh… Sasuke didn't know yet but she was sure he knew what happened last year. So she told him what happened and why she was in their section.

"…I shouldn't have asked you…" He humbly said, finding the ground a little interesting.

What he didn't know was Sakura just smiled back at him and tapped his shoulder. "It's ok Sasuke. Aren't you glad that we're in the same class?"

Sasuke slowly leveled his face to her and said, "Of course, I am. Lessons would be easier with you around."

That earned a raised eyebrow from Sakura. _Just what the hell is he talking about?_

"Forget it." Sasuke left her hanging but smiled at her.

"As you wish."

Both of their smiles grew wider.

"Sakura! Let's go to the last line! They're all standing there at the back!" Ino shouted why waving her hands in the air.

Sakura touched her forehead, having a slight annoyance because of her best friend's screech.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, wanna join?" She offered.

"Sure."

The spiky haired kid and the pink haired one started walking to the rear of the line to meet their friends who were already there having fun, rather, picking on Naruto.

--------------------------

After the flag ceremony, each section was directed to go to their respective rooms. The first lines came from the star section followed by the second and it goes to the succeeding sections. It took them at least five minutes until they reached their rooms. Most of the students while walking towards their room had the chance to chat with their fellow classmates, so that's why it took some time to get to their destination.

Not so soon when a teacher suddenly came in with a paper swaying back and forth in his hands. The second class already chose to sit wherever they want to sit and their voices died down when they've heard the teacher spoke.

"As you may recall from your previous years in this school, you are to introduce yourselves to me and to other professors after my class. By now, you may have recognized me. I'm your adviser for this school year. Also, I'll be your teacher in Basic Programming in your computer subject." The teacher had sat on his chair, which was situated in front of the blackboard. After he had given them a short introduction, he took the chalk on his desk and started scribbling his name on the board.

And it was this time that the gang finally took advantage to whisper what they have in their minds.

"I think he's strict." Ino whispered to her right, where Sakura was sitting.

The pink haired girl just smiled back at her and resumed looking at the board where the teacher's name had finally finished.

_Umino Iruka._

"Great… adviser for computer class. That wouldn't be a problem." Ino and Sakura heard from the back where Naruto and Sasuke had been chatting about a new game released for playstation.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's confidence as he retorted, "We're talking about programming here not those basic Word programs and presentations we've dealt last year."

"Whatever you say. But it's all the same, I think." Sasuke sighed at Naruto's comment and resumed looking at their teacher.

They chose to sit at the back of the class wherein they wouldn't be easily scolded even if they where whispering like that. Most of the time, students who continuously talk in a low voice that have been sitting in front were most likely to be called.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto called out to him when he noticed that the boy had ended their conversation. "Did you still remember our bet in FFIX?"

Sasuke who had his chin resting on his right hand, lazily looked back to Naruto, "Of course I did. Let me remind you that if I win, you'll give me 500 bucks."

Naruto snickered, "And if I win, I'll get your deck. All of it."

"Hey you two at the back," Iruka suddenly blurted out referring to the yellow haired and black haired students, "I don't like students who makes little noise when I'm discussing. This is for your warning."

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked lazily at the teacher and muttered a _'sorry' _for being talkative. Ino and Sakura looked at each other as if telling one another that they should really lessen talking when they're in this class. Soon after, the class remained quiet as their teacher continued his introduction.

--------------------------

After three hours of having introduction with four different teachers, all students heard the first bell within the campus. It means first year and fourth year students' are able to go down for recess. After five minutes, the second bell rang, signaling the second and third year students to go down for a break. Sakura's class was the first one to get out of their rooms and as the gang decided, they've waited for their friends from the star section.

In a while, they appeared from their classes and waved at them. The gang nodded at them and they all went downstairs to have recess. While walking though, Sakura was greeted by Tenten, a third year student from the third class.

"Sakura!! Ino!!" She yelled, gaining not just their attention but the attention of their friends as well.

"What's the rush Tenten?" Temari asked, putting her right hand on her hip.

Tenten halted soon after when she reached Ino and Sakura. "The PE teacher from our class, which was the one who will organize the players and dancers for our intramurals, wanted to meet you." She pointed Ino while gasping for air.

"Huh?" Ino looked to Sakura with an obvious inquiring expression, "why me?"

"Temari was the last year's cheerleader. It's your turn!" Tenten retorted.

"Why me? Why not Sakura?" Ino looked back to Sakura again.

"I don't know. But Sakura," Tenten looked to Sakura, "you're also called. Hatake-sensei wanted you to be the team captain of the volleyball team."

"What?! Isn't it too early to organize these things? I mean it's only June! Intramurals were always held on October! We've got lots of time to do this." Sakura reasoned looking very nervous just as she was appointed as the team captain without her consent.

"Just go ok? I've run to get here just to tell you this message. C'mon don't disappoint me!"

Ino and Sakura just grinned and separated from the group as they go to the Faculty room.

--------------------------

After seven hours in campus, the students were permitted to leave the school at four thirty in the afternoon. Within the school hours, they would be unable to get out unless otherwise the teacher or the principal gave them the permission. Like what they've been doing last two years ago, Sasuke and Naruto would hang out together with Shikamaru and Neji as they make way to the nearest computer shop outside the school. They've known the owner and the keeper of the shop and it seems like he's around their age. His name was Gaara. Gaara had some reliable people, too. They would usually stay in that computer shop and spend time more or less to complete a certain game.

Aside from the boys, however, was a girl who had completed a number of RPG in their house during vacation and even school days.

Who was she?

Haruno Sakura.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sakura yelled as she saw the four boys making their way to the computer shop.

"Don't tell me you're coming with us?" Neji asked, slightly curious to her.

"Of course! Don't get me wrong. I'm not watching you guys, I'll play, too." And she grinned.

"You're playing!? Since when!?" Naruto almost yelled in great shock.

Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji's eyes widened in surprise, too… _Since when did Sakura start playing on playstation?_

"Last two years ago." And her grin widened, "c'mon! Or you wouldn't be playing!" She ran ahead of them towards the computer shop.

--------------------------

"Hey, you're here!" The red-haired kid greeted as he saw the usual customer of his shop, well, his father's shop. Then he blinked at the girl in front of the four boys. "You're gonna play, too, Sakura?"

"Wha?! Since when did you meet her?" Naruto asked hysterically as he pointed his finger to Gaara.

Gaara just smiled back at him and then looked at Sakura, "She has been playing here for the past four years. You know, when SNES was the famous game console? She was a die hard fan of Street Fighter."

"Aww shut up." Sakura blushed as she elbowed Gaara straight to the chest. "Say, is there any vacant computers left?"

Gaara looked behind him where twenty computers were open. Currently, the shop is full of boys who were playing different kinds of games. There were RPGs, fighting, racing, adventure and any type of genre that they've known. Shikamaru and Naruto suddenly walked inside as they watched a player with his companion playing a very familiar game, Final Fantasy VIII.

"So you're gonna go to the Tomb of the Unknown King?" Naruto inquired as he bent beside the player.

"Yeah. Where should I go from this city?" The player asked while maneuvering the character from the TV screen.

Shikamaru watched as the game character, which they knew as Squall Leonhart, exited the said city and was standing lonely at the field. He knew that once that character run towards the next place he would surely confront some monsters wandering around outside the city.

"Say… you go there." He lazily pointed to the screen; "You should at least have the best weapon and magic for your characters. Protect and Shell is useful. Don't rely on your GFs too much (GFs are Guardian Forces)." He added as a piece of advice.

For a moment, Sakura stood beside Shikamaru, "I didn't know you played FFVIII, too."

"I'm not a nerd. I need an outlet."

That earned a small chuckle from Sakura.

"Hey, you can use this computer now! Who'll play?" Gaara shouted, referring to the gang who had just arrived.

Naruto's ears perked up as he made his way to the vacant seat, "Oi Sasuke! Let me see how you've dealt with FFIX so far!" He mocked as if taunting the young Uchiha.

"You wish." He smirked and walked towards Naruto where Gaara went off to get the CD that Naruto asked for. Neji was following behind, also waiting for any players who would leave.

--------------------------

After thirty minutes of waiting, Neji had started playing Castlevania, while Shikamaru was still helping the player who was playing FFVIII. Sasuke and Naruto where making a scene because of Naruto's continuous instructions which Sasuke contradicted, using his own strategy. Finally Sakura found a vacant seat where she also asked Gaara for a CD.

"It's rare to see a beautiful girl playing in this shop, particularly that game." A seemingly not too long nor too short light-blue haired teenage boy asked, who was seating to her left.

Sakura just smiled nervously at him and started looking for Gaara.

"Hey, miss, what's your name?" He asked and stared at her.

When Sakura looked back at him, she got more nervous. His eyes were straight to hers.

She looked away and shyly replied, "Sakura."

"Suits you. The name's Kimimaro."

Sakura thanked the Lord when Gaara finally came with the CD. However, the continuous inquiries of this Kimimaro did not really ended there yet.

"How long have you been playing that game?" He asked as he shifted his left leg over to his right, placing his left arm to support his chin.

Gaara put the CD inside the game console, closed the lid and pushed the power on. They've waited for the game to download and to this time, Sakura decided to answer him.

"Last week…" She shyly replied while pulling the controller that was dangling on the TV screen.

"Whoa. Really. Then let's see where you are now." There was a tone of challenge from the way he spoke of it; nevertheless, Sakura accepted the challenge silently.

"How many hours, Sakura?" Gaara inquired, while holding the remote control.

Sakura just smiled at him and said, "Two hours."

"Got it." Gaara just pressed some keys on the remote control and the clock on the TV screen appeared. Before he went off he added something to her, "By the way, Kimimaro is the newest player in this shop. He's part of the 'gang' here."

Sakura just glanced at him for a moment and then to Kimimaro who made a crinkled smile using his eyes.

Oh so he's a newbie… how many games had he played so far? 

Before she knew it, the game had finally downloaded and it was asking her if she was going to have a New Game or Load the saved data.

The game she was playing is Valkyrie Profile.

--------------------------

**Author's Note: **It took me weeks to finish the second chapter of this story. I even revised some words from the first chapter. And so far I only have two readers that's ok. There will be a quite number of people who are going to see the life of a teenager, well based from a real life. Don't ask whose life this is because it's a mixed up situation (I put two people in Sakura's character). The games I involved in this fic is not mine, so don't sue me. Speaking of which, you might be asking why I even include them. Let's just say the scene happened, uhhm, three years ago, where most games, the ones I mentioned, were still popular. And I sense that you will be asking for the pairings… you'll see (grins).**  
**


	3. Feelings awaken

**Where should I go?**

* * *

Everything had been all right for the past weeks. And for the students who had been studying in the school, they've known when would be the start of the quizzes, the submission of the projects and the start of prelims. For Sakura, the exams would be easy. However, it was different and difficult when it comes to group project, specifically the newspaper project that they have to submit after the intramurals week. Sure they had lots of time to prepare for the paper, but being the editor-in-chief was a big dilemma for her. She thought that she might have been the busiest person in third year since, even as a freshman, she's in to sports and in to cheer dancing. Other than that, the adviser for the Art Club had notified her to help in decorating the stage for the programs to be held at the intramurals day.

As for her group, which consists of her friends, said that they've been chosen, too, to participate in the game. Ino was undoubtedly joining the volleyball and the pep squad. Naruto and Sasuke would be joining the basketball team, Neji from the star section was appointed as the Team Captain. The others, well, they've joined different activities such that it made more difficult to choose someone who will report to certain activities.

Fortunately, Sasuke gave her a bright idea, which helped her a lot. Those who were not going to participate on the game would be the photographer and the reporter. They may even interview the members of the group so that they would have a good article placed in their newspaper. Sakura told them that the submission of the articles would be at the end of the intramurals. According to the student council, intramurals week will take three days, and for the paper to be published, they only have four days to accomplish it.

Sakura started to panic. Even though it's only July (1), they should at least prepared any articles aside from the intramurals week. She assigned her staff to work for different articles. And since they were only nine in the group, she volunteered to be the layout designer. In case there won't be an art director, she will do the job. Whatever the outcome of their paper would be the responsibility of the editor-in-chief and since she's Haruno Sakura, she assured her group mates and herself that they won't receive and criticisms from their teacher, perhaps they would receive a high grade.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, aren't you going to Gaara's place?" Naruto asked while the whole gang was now walking down the stairs.

The bell for the class dismissal had rung.

"I don't think I can play at this time. I have to proofread our classmate's articles. Then there's the assignment for Entrepreneurship. I have no time to play…" She fixed her hair for a while and walked ahead of them.

There was a sad expression from her friends when she said those. Just like before, she was the busiest friend they've ever had. It was a routine for the gamers at Gaara's place that involves Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Sakura. Every after class, they would walk together to the computer shop and they would, at least, hang out there for one to three hours. Sometimes, four hours. The boys were kind of surprised when Sakura played RPGs. She even let them see her data from some other games. Most games were certainly at the difficulty level and she never used cheat codes to play it easily. Naruto was too shock to see Sakura's FFIX data. The last data was saved before the final battle with the last opponent and when he saw the equipment for the characters, his eyes grew wide.

Every character in that game has complete set of their equipment and magic.

"But I might go there after I finished my task. It'll only take me an hour or two." She added and smiled at them.

When she's gone, Naruto couldn't stop his eyes to show sympathy for his friend, their friend. Ever since she was put to class II this year, she'd been striving her best to get to star section for the next year. Other than that, as a leader of their group projects, she never put down her group mates. That's why most of her classmates would cling to her when there would be group projects.

And that's the reason why Sasuke said that it would be easy when she's around their class.

"You know… I think she had been overworking herself." He finally said out loud when the gang had reached the exit of the campus.

Neji and Shikamaru looked at him with the same sympathy in their eyes. Sasuke started walking to the left where the path would surely lead to the computer shop.

"She's a model student and she's the kind of person that would break if a criticism hit her. She wanted everything to be perfect and only high grades would be the reward." He turned to face them, "I think it would be our job to help her."

Shikamaru slowly nodded as Neji smirked at his words.

"Yeah," Naruto smiled and the usual self had come back to himself, "We're her friends after all."

--------------------------

The moment Sakura had arrived at their house; she had changed her clothes and started digging out her notes and her group mates' article for the newspaper. Inside her mind, she had completed the task that she will accomplish as of this time. She will do the Entrepreneurship assignment first since it's easier. It only requires research and sort of understanding. Hastily, she shoved all her things near the computer. She opened the said equipment and patiently waited for the desktop to open.

_It's a good thing that I've told them to put their articles in these diskettes. I will only have to copy and paste it here in my documents._

There was a small smile appeared in her face when she took five diskettes from the pockets of her bag. Shortly, she placed them all at a top of the CPU and started surfing the net.

--------------------------

"Bastard!! You cheated on me!!"

The whole crowd in that shop wheeled their heads to the source of the noise, aside from the sounds of their games. Neji and Shikamaru whacked Naruto's head in the process and muttered _'stupid' _at their friend's antics and loud retorts. The four spent an hour to play a battle game.

Last night, Sasuke had finished playing FFIX and as the far as their deal is concern, he got all the cards, equipments and weapons, just like Sakura's data. Naruto said that he cheated. He said that he might have copied Sakura's data last night when he's not around and then soon after, they've started bickering at each other.

That's when Shikamaru suggested that they should've just played a Fighting genre. For them to be fair, Neji was the one who will chose what game they would play. Gaara need not to give the list because Neji had one in mind already.

The game was Tekken 3.

"Dobe! You're the one who's cheating! You chose that little dragon over the rest of the human characters! I couldn't even hit the punk!" Sasuke angrily replied, pointing accusingly at the TV screen, specifically on the character that Naruto chose.

"Are you nuts?! That thing is one of the fighters! Of course I can choose him! As for you!! That character is healing!! And mine's not!! That's cheating!!"

"Dimwit! That's his skill!"

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered while scratching the back of his neck.

"Gaara, is there any vacant computer? I've had enough of these people…" Neji said as he sighed in defeat.

Gaara just smiled at walked towards the empty seats and pointed it for Neji and Shikamaru. Kimimaro was also there. He was watching Sasuke and Naruto's game and had heard the deal. All he did was to laugh. It was just so lame yet amusing.

"Hey Gaara, do you have any new games?" Kimimaro asked.

"Hmm let's see… I have the list in the desk. You can look at it. Why? Are you finished with your games?"

Kimimaro stood from this seat and took the paper that had the list of new games, which he knew, Gaara bought for the shop. He scanned the titles of the game and paid no heed at the continuous verbal quarreling of Sasuke and Naruto. Then sooner felt someone had just entered the shop, at first it was the Sakura girl, but it seems like the boys were another group of players that will play in the shop.

"Yo, Gaara!" A huge guy greeted as he made himself inside the shop.

The red haired boy merely smiled and welcomed them inside. When they had a distance, they made several claps and handshakes, a friendly greeting for a close buddy.

"You guys here again for another round of game-trip?" He taunted as he tapped his hands to another teenage boy with brown spiky hair.

"Jiroubu said he wanted to try out the new racing game you've just bought, so we, Sakon and I, have decided to join in the games." The spiky hair one said which Gaara knew as Zaku.

Gaara just smiled back to them when he let them in. Kimimaro who was still scanning at the list chose to gave the list to the boys, who were also part of the 'gang' that he's in to.

"By the way, haven't seen Valkyrie around." Sakon asked while scanning the whole shop and took a notice of the players near the desk. "So what made those two," pointing to the players, the black spiky hair and blond one, "play Tekken 3?"

"Blondie said that Sasuke cheated on FFIX, so Shikamaru suggested to have a fair game in which Neji chose Tekken 3 as their arena." Kimimaro replied, placing his both elbows on the desk and looked at Sakon. He nodded his head to acknowledged his present, though in a late reaction.

"Heh. Naruto would always be Naruto." Zaku commented as he walked towards Naruto and patted his shoulder. "Who's winning?"

"Of course, me." Sasuke immediately responded whereas Naruto instantly shot him a threatening glare.

"Oh no you're not!" The Uchiha boy just grinned at him and resumed looking at the TV screen.

"10 win… 1 win. Naruto weren't you looking at the number of wins? Sasuke's dominant in the game." Zaku added when he found the indicator of whose player had the most wins in the game.

"HE'S BEEN CHEATING ON ME!!"

"Oi Naruto, would you just minimize the volume of your voice? My eardrums are already hurting." Shikamaru lazily replied, not even bothering to look at his comrades, as he was playing another strategic game. Neji decided to watch on his game since he was not in the mood to play.

It was around 8 in the evening when Sasuke finally refused to have another fight with Naruto. The record was 40 win – 15 win, in favor of the great Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchiha muttered that his fingers are already tired of pressing the buttons and the motivation to play had finally receded. Naruto wasn't done yet and he was still convincing Sasuke to fight him, but the kid declined, instead, he asked for the 500 bucks that they'd agreed. Grudgingly, he took the paper money from his wallet and extended his hand to the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked at him and sarcastically thanked him and shoved the said money in to his pocket. When they saw Shikamaru and Neji, they, too had stopped playing. Well they've stopped an hour earlier than them. As for the original member of the 'gang' in the shop, which consists of Jiroubu, Zaku and Sakon, and the newest, Kimimaro had been playing nonstop with the new racing game. Gaara was also part of the gang, but since his the son of the owner of the shop, he could do whatever he wants.

"Say," Gaara started as he stood behind the four high school teenagers who all wore the same uniform, "Where's Sakura?"

Naruto decided that he would be the one to answer the question, "She said she'll be here after an hour or two right after she'd finished all the homework. Well it had been two hours already and she's not yet here…"

Sasuke noticed the anxiety in Naruto's tone and he begun to say, "She might've doze off."

"I guess so…"

What they didn't know that Gaara shared an anxiety feeling when Sasuke gave that answer.

"That girl really is something." Kimimaro said suddenly who was so engrossed in defeating Sakon, "can't believe that she's a true-blooded gamer. Haven't had those data with the ones she has."

Naruto snickered, "Not just a true-blooded gamer, but a workaholic student. And a good dancer!" He said proudly.

Kimimaro decided to look at the blonde boy, suddenly interested at what he said. "…dancer? So she could dance huh."

Naruto nodded, "Well, I could dance, too. We're part of the pep squad in our school. And these two beside me are joining the basketball team. I'm part of it, too."

"Yeah, he could dance like a crazy bitch." Sasuke dropped a sarcastic comment just to tease the blonde.

"WHY YOU!!!"

Then all of a sudden they heard somebody's footsteps. It was as if that person had been running. Then all their heads simultaneously pivoted to the direction where they heard the footsteps nearing.

A visibly long pink haired girl had been panting heavily when she stopped.

"I thought the shop had closed already. Hehehe." She said in between her breathing.

"SAKURA-CHAN!! YOU CAME!!" Naruto bolted up and was going to embrace his best girl buddy when a strong tugged him back to where he was sitting. "Sasuke-teme!!"

"I don't want to see Sakura struggling to death when you grip her."

"Blah."

Sakura just smiled at them as she walked her way inside. Scanning all over the shop, she noticed that the 'gang' from the shop and her friends were the only ones playing. She walked beside Gaara and placed right elbow to his left shoulder.

"Were you guys waiting for me that you didn't close the shop at 8?"

Gaara looked to his side where Sakura had laid her elbow, "Well, sorta. But these guys," he jabbed his thumb to his gang, "don't want to get out. So, no choice."

Sakura just smiled at him and placed both of her hands behind her. She started walking away from the boys when she found interest on the posters at the walls. She smiled when she saw the Final Fantasy VIII poster then followed by Suikoden 2, then Valkyrie Profile, then Tekken 3 and so on and so forth. She went back on the FFVIII poster and scrutinized the Rinoa and Squall image. It was 3 years ago when she had her first love and not one in this world had forgotten who their first love was.

She glanced quickly at Neji.

Yes, **Neji** **was** **her** **first** **love** when they were in grade school.

…and **Sasuke** **was** **her** **best** **friend** back then.

She smiled with a nostalgic smile as she reminisced her good memories with Neji and Sasuke. Neji was the most loving person she'd ever met. He was always there beside her. He had supported her a lot of times and he loved giving her gifts. Sasuke on the other hand, was the one who helped her in her studies. He's a loving person, too, and he always tells Neji to watch Sakura. Most of the time, it was Sasuke who was always walking her home, that's because Neji's home was too far from the school grounds and it would take him time if he walked her home.

But even before they've reached high school Neji's father forbidden him to have a relationship with Sakura. He said that other than they're too young for that kind of relationship, it wasn't really true love of some sort. He said it was just a puppy love. In all honesty, Neji's father was right, but who could forbid two lovers to love one another? Does age matters?

Sakura's eyes showed her deepest depression as she remembered what happened during that time. Maybe they were just too afraid of their parents, especially at Sakura's case. Her parents didn't know anything about her relationship with the Hyuuga. So after their graduation, they both finally decided to break up for their own good, and well, become good friends.

"Hey Valkyrie, aren't you going to let us watch how you play Valkyrie Profile?" Her train of thoughts suddenly stopped when Sakon asked her that.

She turned around nervously and she couldn't answer him right away as though a cat got her tongue. Sasuke and Neji, as his friends ever since her childhood days, noticed it.

"What's wrong?" It was Sasuke who voiced out his and Neji's thoughts and concern.

Sakura glanced at him and lowered her head. "N-nothing. I was just recalling something." Then all of a sudden she went back to the cheerful Sakura, "Hey Sakon, I have a name, ok? I'm Sakura. Not Valkyrie."

Sakon just laughed for a moment and said, "It's a lot easier to remember and to call you Valkyrie than your name. Why? Aren't you honored to be call as Valkyrie?"

That time Sakura just blushed, "Well… I'm not used to that title."

"Aww Valkyrie is blushing." Then the gang suddenly laughed. "Surely you're too girly."

Her blushed turned furiously red, "Shut up."

--------------------------

It may seem odd or she just wanted to have a company or was it just a plain crush?

Whatever the thought would be, she didn't care anymore.

It had been weeks after she met the Kimimaro guy. It had been more than years when she always hang around with Gaara's gang, the _gamers_. And it had been a lifetime to hang around with her boy friends. Just to make sure she isn't a tomboy or somewhat, she found out that she's attracted to Kimimaro.

Yes, she was **attracted** to that mysterious guy.

She didn't know why, but whenever she arrives at Gaara's place, she was searching for him. What would be the reason why he liked this guy? Simple.

He's handsome.

He's so talented…

He's some sort of self-conceited… but he was able to prove what he's worth of…

And lastly… there's something in him, which she felt like its soft and loving.

Oh so it's **not** **just** **admiration**…

One Friday afternoon, after the meeting of the school Art Club, Sakura sped up to her house first before she could even show herself in the computer shop. She knew that the four (Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto) would be there ahead of her, since they only have the basketball team meeting for the intramurals. She could feel the excitement burning inside of her as she finally arrived at her home, greeted her grandfather and told him that she's going to go outside and she might not come home early.

"Where do you think you're going? Hey, Sakura-chan, don't stay late outside. It's already dark." Said her grandfather but it seemed like she didn't hear him.

She was running to her bedroom so as to put down her things and get her best clothes to impress him. Picking the garments that will surely captivate any boys' eyes; she beamed and took off her school uniform, tossing it off on her bed.

After a full ten minutes of beautifying herself in front of her dresser mirror, she hastily grabbed her money, slid it on her shorts' pocket and immediately sprinted down the stairs. She noticed that it was only her grandfather and the maid was present in the house.

Figures.

_Mom and Dad would probably arrive late… but I have to make sure to get home an hour or two before they came._

Without leaving a proper say of '_goodbye'_ to her ojii-san (might as well use this Japanese term rather than the long grandfather), she exited the house with flushed face.

--------------------------

"What are you trying to imply?"

"We've known her for some time. Don't you see her actions?"

The Hyuuga just remained silent after the Uchiha threw him back a question. The weeks that they've been lingering and playing inside the game shop with someone they really both know had triggered their minds.

Of course, they would notice the changes she's been showing, or if not by her changes, the way she was mingling with another people, particularly another boy.

The two of them, being the closest, of some sort, brought them out of the gaming station. They were just standing at the balcony, just outside the shop, using the minimum volume of voice as if talking secretly.

"Neji… I don't think it's good for Sakura to fall for…" He was immediately interrupted by Neji's reply.

"I know that you're just concern, but you're acting too strict as if you're her parent. She has the decision if she really had something at Kimimaro. We'll just see the outcome. If it turned worst, then it would be our time to move."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. "You're telling me to wait for the worst outcome? Are you just going to watch her cry and then move according to the situation? What if it becomes worst?"

The Hyuuga gave him a glare just as Sasuke's words sunk in his mind. Sure it was the truth, but being Neji, Sakura's first love, he has nothing to do with her, other than being a friend. And what he meant by it was, he's in no position to contradict anything in her life, particularly in love relationship.

"Uchiha," It's very rare to hear Neji using the last name of his friend. It would be possible that he'd been currently pissing off. "Let her be. It was maybe because of what happened to us. She wanted to know and to feel what's with the real relationship at this age."

It's Sasuke's turn to be quiet. Indeed, Neji was right. But, as a best friend and almost a brother, he didn't wish to see her run to him and sought for comfort after someone had hurt her feelings. He had been like that ever since their childhood days in the grade school. Before the Uchiha has to say his statements, the very blooming and cheering Sakura suddenly appeared behind Neji.

"Hey! What are you two doing in here?" She asked innocently, making the two boys jolted nervously, "aren't you guys going to play?"

"Well… we're just…"

"We're just plotting something to piss off Naruto." Neji supplied as he smiled at her.

"Oh… hahahah. You guys haven't had enough of him huh." Then she chuckled, "Did you see Kimimaro around?"

--------------------------

**Author's Note:** Yo yo! Didn't you notice something? (wink wink) Yeah! The update was far more earlier than anyone expected!! nyahahaha! Ok I'm not myself yet again... I don't know but... Oh God... I just can't help my fingers typing for this story. As for SS, well, don't worry about it! I'm working with it!

Hmm that's odd, why am I not doing my plates? Arrg! I don't want to wake up in the morning, as in, so early just to finish one plate! Arrrgh! But I want SS chapter 6 to uploaded soon! Or maybe before New Year! Thanks for riding with me! Hopefully, someone would read this... hmmm...

**Season's Greetings!! Merry Xmas!!**


	4. Anxiety over love relationship

**Where should I go?**

* * *

Tuesday night in the month of July… 

Surrounded only by the twinkling lights and the full moon's light from the sky, there stood young couples, looking to one another.

It has been weeks since he met her and during those times, he only saw her as one of the unbelievable girls in her campus, particularly in the shop, she's in the only girl playing in the gang of boys. He didn't see her as a tomboy but a mere image of a soft and delicate girl who would break if someone cracked her. At first he had admitted that he was attracted to her, but he knew those feelings wouldn't grow.

Which in fact, it never did.

One Thursday morning, however, Sakon, one of his best buddies, revealed something intriguing. And it looked like it punched him straight to his gut knowing he's the main character involved in the said issue.

Sakura, or what they called as Valkyrie, has a crush on him.

**Sakura likes Kimimaro**.

And what made this more troublesome is…

The son of the owner of the shop, Gaara…

Had a deep and **growing** **feeling** for Sakura.

Surely, Gaara wasn't present in their little talk, because if he knew this, he would or might burst out.

The gang had noticed Gaara's changes upon Sakura's arrival. He didn't even have a tinge of jealousy when she's around with the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara and Uzumaki, because he knew that they're her closest friends.

And they were like her brothers.

**Overprotective** brothers.

But going back to the original topic, Sakura had feelings for Kimimaro. Although at first she felt it wasn't really about feelings, because she said and was greatly proved, that **she** **liked** **him**.

"Why did you…uhm call me?" Sakura softly asked, looking to him once in a while, but kept her gaze away from him.

He didn't know how to start this neither how to tell her something. But what had been said should be done. And he can't go back to his words, because his friends would just call him a chicken.

"For the past weeks we've been together… I know that…" Slowly, he reached to her right hand and gripped it gently "you had something for me."

Sakura only looked at their joint hands, partially blushed at the moment he made contact with her skin. Collecting her courage, though, she chose to look straight in his eyes. His wonderful enigmatic eyes… His hair, even though long, still had that shimmering glint of purple that is cool in her eyes. Just like what she'd been expecting, Kimimaro is just a wonderful guy.

"I knew you would." Sakura said. She knew and felt that he would hopefully and finally court her. She knew guys a lot because she's hanging around with them more often than the girls.

Out of instinct, Sakura was being pulled by Kimimaro's grip so that they would be closer. Her free hand automatically landed to his chest, trying to have a distance just so she could see his face.

"Sakura…" His voice, she could hear it husky and lovely at the same time. They were magnetizing and hypnotizing in one effect. As he looked to her eyes, he knew he wouldn't go back. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Behind the walls was a young man who had been clutching his hands into a fist. Anger and pain are evident in his reactions.

-----------------------------------------

"INO!!!"

Just as soon as she heard her name in the air, the blond haired girl wheeled her head to the origin of the voice. Without a doubt, the voice who shouted her name was her best friend. Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura! You sure had a nice day huh?" She stated the obvious as she put her hands on her hips.

"Of course!" The pink haired girl beamed as she came to her. Her continuous breathing subsided with the excitement that had been understandable in her tone and expression.

"And what good news did you bring, hm?" Her best friend asked, strangely looking at her best buddy and then took glances on the girls that surrounds them. Temari and Tenten.

"I have a boyfriend!"

That earned a simultaneous gasps from Temari, Tenten and Ino herself.

-----------------------------------------

Sasuke, as being himself at all times, had noticed his childhood best friend changes as the minutes pass by. Surely, he, too, was happy because he could see the happiness glinting in her bright smile. The way her eyes sparkle with purity and joy, he wouldn't ask for more. She had been more talkative, inspired and energetic than she was before. Even though there were a lot of home works handed to them, he still saw the beaming smile from her lips. Before, she would be so displeased and would just get over with it after a couple of minutes.

Being an observant, he noticed that she chose to talk more and more to her girl friends than them. Although he knew that most of the time, particularly in school or in any places that she had her girl friends, she would talk to them more often than the boys. However, it was a little unusual because he felt like she was leaving him behind. He already knew what the source of her happiness was, and he'd be glad if she would only talk to him about it, nonetheless, girls would always be girls…

And yes, he knew what was the reason of her constant joy. That Kimimaro guy from the computer shop asked her hand in which she returned immediately, considering the unclear feelings for him. The girl had been frequently talking about him. The way he praised him and talked about him had already given him the hint that she really had something for that guy. Then again, he felt something was wrong.

Sakura **wasn't** **supposed** to fall for that guy.

But he didn't want to see her happiness vanish once he made an undesirable act just to ease his anxiety. He wouldn't do that even if he wished he could. And so he let her do and decide for herself… just to make everything fine…hopefully.

That afternoon, the usual boys who were Gaara's regular customer and friends, had bid their other friends good byes. Like before, Sakura joined with them as they went out of the school's exit.

Though what surprised them was…

Kimimaro was already waiting under the waiting shed near the school's wide gate.

"Kimimaro!" Sakura heartily called out as she advanced further steps to her boyfriend.

The young lad just patted her pink hair, finding it cute whenever her eyes shut like it was smiling back at him.

"How's your day?" He asked, watching his girlfriend fluttering open her eyes.

"Fine." And then she took his hand, softly intertwining their fingers.

The boys who were left behind find it hard to get themselves into their conversation. But thankfully, Naruto beat Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru for it.

"Oi, Kimimaro."

The said person gave him a lazy yet friendly look to the blond haired student who he knew as Sakura's friend and might become his future friend.

Naruto who had some strange serious look in his blue eyes continued, "You better not hurt Sakura-chan. You know what will happen…" And the undoubted venom coating every word as Naruto claimed to be Sakura's protector, if something would happen to her.

"I will never hurt my Sakura-chan, Naruto." He assured him.

Sakura just smiled at him then looked at her boy friends. "Hey guys, I might not come to the shop. I have to introduce Kimimaro to my ojii-san."

The boys simultaneously gave her assuring, yet different smiles, just so she would feel contented to what she just told them.

"Thank you guys!" She smiled again and pulled Kimimaro's hand, guiding him to where she lives.

Watching her fading back wasn't really hard, but the thought of the pain that she would carry if something happens, they were sure that he would be given a suitable punishment.

"Hey!" All of their thoughts halted when a familiar voice yelled at them.

When they looked around, it was Kiba together with Shino and Chouji.

-----------------------------------------

While trudging the path to her residence, the girl had become shyer and shyer by the second. Kimimaro had brought up several topics to which he knew she would be interested. Take the new releases of games for example. Although it was more of the fighting genres than of RPGs, she was still interested. Speaking of RPGs, he was really astounded when she talked about it. It was as though he was far more behind than her. She knew a lot of things!

"…And yeah… I was the first one to know how to complete the 108 Stars of Destiny, but it turned out that Naruto was the first one to accomplish it." She finished her sentences while walking side by side with him, her hands clasped together.

"Why did you let him know what to do and let him finish it first?" He asked, glancing to his right to see what would be her reaction.

As expected, she blushed, "Well… at that time… I was completing Final Fantasy VIII. I gave all my focus to that game; so much I've almost neglected the Suikoden 2 data. Though, if evaluated, I have the most number of finished games than Naruto. Gaara and the others said I had most files than Sasuke."

He didn't know if he'll be proud or what, but just to make her see the fact that he was really fond of her, he reached for her head and patted it.

"You shouldn't play too much. You might not be able to stay focus with your studies and lots of activities in school."

Sakura gave him a quizzical look. Disbelieving to what he had just said, "How did you know those things?"

Kimimaro gave her his brightest smile and took her hand in to his, "I would know everything about you."

That was the sweetest thing Sakura had heard from a man, specifically from a boyfriend.

-----------------------------------------

Gaara's place will never experience silence unless it was closed. Players knew all well that it was never quiet in a place such as this, but what they didn't expect is to have the loudest players who ever walked on the surface of the earth.

And it was happening right now.

"YOU IDIOT!! WEREN'T YOU LOOKING AT THE SCREEN!?"

"ASSHOLE!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S NOT LOOKING!!"

"GODDAMMIT!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!

The game that had been playing on the screen was Final Fantasy IX. More than a player, whichever the player would do, could play the said game; it's about the strategy. Right now, Naruto was used his unfinished data and allowed Kiba to be his supporting party. During the game, however, while Kiba was playing the supporting character, he accidentally summoned Vivi's magical spell, Doomsday. The spell gives damage from both the enemies and the allies. And that was the main reason as to why Naruto started pointing at Kiba's mistake.

"THAT SPELL KILLED THE ENEMY, MORON!!" Kiba retaliated while pointing at the slowly diminishing enemy.

"THAT SPELL ALSO KILLED THE PARTY, STUPID!!" Naruto spat, pointing at the now Game Over title that appeared at the center of the screen.

Behind them was a group of boys, their friends to be exact, who were slightly fazed due to their relentless debating. They had just started the game and yet they wouldn't act so humanely. They didn't even talk the normal players would, instead, they keep on shouting at each other as if both of them were standing at the peak of two mountains that had a distance of thousand miles.

Eventually, Shikamaru asked Gaara for Resident Evil 3 game, which some of them liked. Chouji keeps on munching his chips and started walking towards the chair beside Shikamaru. Shino had been massaging his head from the noises he had hearing from those two and later decided to join Shikamaru and Chouji as they solve the missing pieces from the game. Neji had taken the liberty to smack them both and walked towards the gamer gang, slightly curious to Smack Down. And Sasuke?

He was oddly quieter than the normal Sasuke would. In fact, Neji stood in his position to give a smack to the loudest pair in their gang. Most would say he had a problem over something they didn't know, but the closest ones could have known the reason because of his strange behavior.

He rested his back on the high desk with his arms across his chest. Slightly ignoring the curses the two had muttered after Neji smacked their heads, he focused his eyes on the pathway of the shop. Actually, he was staring blankly to it. Not minding about the murmurs in front of him, which he could still hear.

Then out of nowhere, he called Gaara.

"Gaara." He said, calling the person's attention.

"Yeah?" The red haired teenager looked back at him.

"Can I talk to you for a while?" By now, the young Uchiha had left the blank spot and looked directly to Gaara's eyes.

"Sure."

After the teenager accepted the invitation, Sasuke slowly pushed himself off of the desk and walked lazily outside the shop, allowing the latter boy to follow him. When they were outside the shop, at the balcony, where he was sure there wouldn't be eavesdroppers around, he started the topic without a moment's hesitation.

"I heard you liked Sakura."

The questioned teenager froze in a while but recomposed himself immediately, "I do. Why did you ask?"

"But you knew that Sakura and Kimimaro are together now."

"Yeah…"

Sasuke shoved his hands on his black pants and leaned back on the wall of the shop, staring coolly and lazily at Gaara. "Then why did you let him have her?"

"What?"

"Deaf are we?"

"No. What're you getting at?"

Sasuke stared at the dirt on the ground, contemplating on the reasons, rather explanations for this sickening emotion.

"I don't trust that Kimimaro."

That made the other stood frozen in his ground.

Sasuke continued, "I have a feeling that there's something fishy going on. And I want to know what it is right now."

"…"

Because there was no reply, and Sasuke thought that it was a 'yes', he glared dangerously at the red haired boy.

"You have to tell me what's going on or I'll make a ruckus in this place." He threatened.

That hit several nerves in Gaara's brain, "You're forcing me to spit out something that I don't know? And what's with the threatening part? I'm out of Kimimaro's case."

Case…?

The black, spiky haired teenager pushed himself off of the wall and walked towards the red haired one. Not even breaking the dangerous, steel-cold look in his eyes. Threatening every bit of the other's nervous system.

"For a guy like him, whose part of your gang, always hanging out with you people, I assumed he had plotted something very obvious but cannot easily be seen by the naked eye."

Gaara was not a coward to cower to a corner and be afraid of the Uchiha's eyes; instead, he gave him the same look that the Uchiha had been giving him.

"Sasuke, stop interrogating. I honestly don't know what you're saying. All I know is… Sakura accepted him and now have a relationship to work with. In truth, I'm hurt. But seeing her happy like that is a great honor to me."

"…"

That shut Sasuke up.

As he looked again in Gaara's eyes, he could clearly see that he was telling the truth. However, his first impression on the matter didn't leave him yet. There has to be something behind his instincts. He trusted his instincts his entire life and not once could have been wrong.

Not wanting to open up for more interrogation, they heard a demanding player to extend his hour just so he could end his game.

"Excuse me, I have to attend to the customer's demand first." With that, Gaara left Sasuke standing alone at the balcony.

_Shit_… 

-----------------------------------------

The next day that afternoon, Sakura and Kimimaro were both present in the computer shop. Kimimaro asked Gaara for a certain game with Sakura smiling brightly and innocently. When the game has been loaded, Kimimaro dragged a chair fit for two slim people, and allowed Sakura to sit in so close to him. Though at first Sakura blushed at his extreme sweetness, she complied in his silent request.

After a few moments, they would hear some players whistling at their sweetness, which they would reply with a smile. Sometimes Kimimaro would throw a comment that would surely make the teaser fall, laughing his ass out. Sakura would just chuckle beside him and then he would turn his head and kiss her forehead.

Sometimes, Naruto would start a challenge, which would make Sakura stand up from her seat and accept it. She was seen on Naruto's chair, proving she's not just any ordinary girl, as she defeated a number of opponents in certain games. In the end, she would smirk, having applauses from the boys, and her boyfriend, smiling triumphantly at his girlfriend's antics.

As for the young Uchiha, he was seen observing all the things that had happened during the time they just came in. Sometimes he would see Kimimaro glancing back at him and then return to his Sakura. Gaara was also looking back and forth, from Sasuke to Kimimaro then to Sakura. He was still clueless to what Kimimaro was planning and was a bit threatened by Sasuke's words.

_What exactly is he trying to get from me?_

_To be continued  
_-----------------------------------------  
**Author's Note:** Here's the short, if I call that short, chapter. Oh well, my mind has been focused to my plates and my projects for January 3 and that's the start of our class. Grrr... it's too soon... I wanna sleep late again!

Ahem, I just want to thank those reviewers who had reviewed this schoolfic of mine. I didn't mean to actually forget to thank you guys, but the last three chapters were rushed. Anyway here's my message.

**izumi-17** - you have an-all-around classmate huh? I wonder how she managed her time. And I hope to see you for the next chapters! Thanks for reviewing all my stories! I owe you my life! nn

**SilencedDreams011** - Thanks for the compliment and I hope that your pc would be repaired anytime.

**Karenu** - Hey thanks! Another pinay! nn

**Xoni** **Newcomer** - what do you mean open fronts? wink wink Thanks for the compliment!

**MKRA** - chill out! nn I haven't seen you in a while, hehehe. Thanks for supporting!

**NJgangsta** - I'm still thinking how to put those characters from the canon into my story. Hmm... But the minute I did that, there would be a decrease of character's appearance, too. I think it's fair, don't you think? nn

**Maya** **Amano** - hehehe! Thanks buddy! Paragraphs are long? Hehehe, SS does have the same issue, but there would be a lot of talking for the next chapter which would be uploaded sooner. Don't you like long paragraphs? wink wink

**Kura** - and there goes my best friend. I didn't force you right? Heheheh. You still stare at the poster? Aww geez I'm touched really. I didn't know you'll like it a lot. And why should I tell you? You're the only one who knows what I'm planning to do with all the fics I have, particularly SS because you know it all well. Hahahah! Oi, you better not disappear I'll strangle you to death. About your question when I entered junior level, I WAS 14 yrs old when I turned Junior, 3rd year high school. Shhh stop saying that I've been basing this story from my life, there would be a lot of scenes that really didn't occur in my life, which I just wanted to put in, and my reviewers might think I did experience that. Thanks for reviewing though!

**Kura-neko aka Cathie** - don't you want to log in? Or were just too LAZY to do that? Hey, Kimimaro is really handsome, right? I like him alright, but I like Itachi best. I hope you saw the gang (the gang of gamers). Tell me Kura, what's ROFL? 5 suitors in elementary? Nope, more than 5 I guess. Let's just say most guys do not prefer loud girl for a girlfriend, but don't worry, Ino will have her partner in due time. About Shino, he will talk LATER... well if I found something interesting and I'll get him in the scene. Hahah! I have some mishaps from second year experience, why not put it here... hehehe. About Sasu and Saku's class._ Here's the idea:_

_Sasuke was in star section during his first and second year together with Neji, Temari, Shikamaru, Sakura and Tenten. However, some teachers (with an S) during his second year, picked on him. Ok so there's conspiracy going on. It happens. And his junior days... well he got himself in Class II._

_Naruto had been staying in Class II ever since he reached first year, then he was promoted in star section the next year (most of the gang went up to star section when they reached second year). And they all scattered when they reached third year that's because of the antics they did during their second year. The problem now, for me, is... how am I going to get them all in one section for their fourth year!?_

_For Tenten's case. She was in Class I during first year, Class I also second year, and then Class III in third year. Something also happened during her second year and the faculty thought that it's best to divide the gang and put them in different sections._

_Naruto isn't as poor as you thought he should be. Hehe, let's just say Yondaime was alive though I never really knew what his real name was._

Honestly, I forgot the place, so I just said "go there and there" etc. I only remember few things about FF8, but if you want to ask me about Suikoden 2, try me.

**Cherry Nostrad xD** - makulit ka talaga pagdating sa usernames. Anyway, so there you read what happened to Sakura and how he liked Kimimaro so much (err Sakurame.. hahaha!) And YES I'm a SASUSAKU FAN. Just wait for further chapters...

What's wrong being called Valkyrie? A lot of gamers call me by that title... oh geez

About the match between Sasuke and Naruto, during that time, Tekken Tag wasn't released and I haven't played Tekken Tag. PSX was the only available game console that time so, that's it. About the posters... Oh well you guess it.

Ha! Group and you're the only one whose working. That's just so... err unfair for your part. I've been like that and Sakura will. I just don't want to get criticisms not that I don't trust my groupmates, well, honestly, I don't trust some of them. But to get a high grade, you'll do everything even if it turned out that you're the only one working.

Well, hmm what can I say... thanks for the suggestion, but I think I have to use what I've experienced during the 'newspaper' thing. I tell you, it was HELL.

Thanks for supporting me bes!


	5. Mood swing

**Where should I go?**

* * *

-----------------------------------------

Their relationship lasted for a week.

She thought everything was right when he's around.

She was **wrong**.

-----------------------------------------

One Tuesday night, after the meeting for the newspaper concerning the Intramurals, Sakura's group mates went home to do whatever they have to do. But Sakura's friends in her class, which is also her group mates, decided to stay with her a little longer while arranging all the articles that she gathered from the other group who had went out already.

Ino was sitting in front of the computer while rearranging the margin and columns of all the articles. Before she could even print the material, she would ask Shino about the size of the margins and columns. When done, she would print the document and it would be Kiba's turn to cut out the article. Sasuke and Naruto were both playing Magic Cards beside the long and narrow glass table, waiting for Kiba to cut all the articles and later do their job to paste it all on the dummy sheet.

"Hey I brought snacks and juice!"

Sakura's voice rang in their living room as Naruto suddenly jumped happily to get the tray of platters with pieces of black forest cake in each. He noticed, too, the large bowl of white popcorns beside the seven platters.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!"

Ino smiled at her best friend and told Kiba and Shino to set aside all the working paper and the dummy sheet itself. Sasuke muttered something about Naruto being gluttonous and idiot but he kept his deck in his bag.

"I know you guys were hungry, so I asked our maid to buy us snacks." She beamed a smile and helped Naruto to take all the platters and the large bowl of popcorn. She took the tray and was called by her grandfather.

"Sakura-chan, here's the drinks."

"Comin'!" Then she went back to the kitchen where she saw her ojii-san nearly going to the living room just so to deliver the drinks. "Thanks!"

Slowly getting the tray off of her grandfather's hands, she didn't make haste to walk back to the living room, not wanting to spill all the drinks in the floor.

"Glad you guys stayed. I had practically sacrificed all my time to finish the layout."

"We won't let you do that, Sakura-chan." Ino replied while taking a slim glass containing a red liquid. When she sipped on it, she licked her lips. "Strawberry juice huh."

"Of course, my fave." Sakura grinned and then took her part while scrutinizing the unfinished dummy sheet. "We have few articles to go. I'm glad you guys were helping me." Then she scanned the last page, which would be the place where they would put up some events for the coming intramurals.

"Why don't we put up some sports column that doesn't concern the intramural games? For example the NBA games that we usually watch from the TV." Shino suggested, following Sakura's train of thoughts as to what they would place in some of the blank spaces for the sports page.

"Not bad." She took the platter, which contained the black forest piece of cake and ate little of it. "I'll ask Hayame to do that for us. Hmmm…" She flipped back on the pages and located the editorial page. "Will you guys do me a favor?"

Ino, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto simultaneously looked straight to her as if waiting for her announcement.

"I need you guys to produce an editorial article for the editorial page. Whatever the event or crises would be. I'll make one as well or if we still lack one, I'll produce another." She looked back on them and was glad that they agreed to what she had asked for them to do. Who wouldn't refuse? She's the editor-in-chief anyway.

"Hey Sasuke, I thought we will have basketball practice tomorrow?" Kiba started the conversation while eating the cake and crackling some popcorn.

Sasuke barely glanced at him because he was deeply engrossed in reading the Gamer's Magazine that Sakura brought out when they all came.

"Yes we do. Did anyone tell you that the schedule was cancelled?"

"No. I was just wondering, who will be our coach?"

That made Sasuke looked back at him and thought for a while.

"First year and Second year teams already have coaches. Fourth year contracted a player from other school. What about us?" Kiba added, having the slightest worry for their team.

The rules said that they can ask for anybody to coach their game, but all the faculty and PE teachers were excluded. Most of them will act as the referees and umpires for all the game events and some would participate in emceeing programs. They've allowed all the batches to grab someone else, even outside of the campus, to help them boost their skills.

And without thinking twice, the young Uchiha smirked. "I know someone who will be of great help."

"And that is?" Naruto found an interest at the person who would be their coach and that smirk from Sasuke… he was sure that that Sasuke has something up his sleeve.

He faced Naruto with his smirk unfading, "Who else? My brother."

All of them, except for Sakura, gave him a quizzical look.

And Sakura…

She sat on the couch, staring blankly at Sasuke.

"Yo, Sakura-chan, you okay?" Ino asked, a little concern to her friend.

All of them almost looked at her with the same anxiety looks, wondering what's with Sasuke's brother that Sakura has to be like that. Then all of a sudden, she squealed.

"OH MY GOD!! YOU'RE BROTHER'S GOING TO BE THE COACH!! THAT'S SO COOL SASUKE!!"

That earned a raised eyebrow from Shino, Kiba, Ino and Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, what are you saying?" Ino asked again, seeing Sakura's face flushed in joy.

Sakura placed her palms on her cheeks and started squealing again. Sasuke just sighed knowing the reason of her behavior.

Sakura has a **huge** **crush** on Sasuke's brother.

"God! Ino if you see him you'll go head over heels!! He's so gorgeous!! And genius!! A-and cool!! He got all the things you wanted for a boyfriend!!"

Sakura wouldn't go like this if the person was damn gorgeous and genius and cool as what she just mentioned.

"Really! Oh great!" Then Ino looked at Sasuke with her smile almost reaching her both ears. "You better get your brother in the campus tomorrow!! Can't wait to see him!"

"Hn." He smirked and resumed reading the magazine. "I guess I know what will happen tomorrow."

"Like what?" Naruto interrupted, finishing the last piece of the cake and drinking the juice.

"All girls will mob my brother."

Then there was silence, aside from the Japanese music that was playing in the MP3 of Sakura's computer.

"Alright! Let's continue pasting the articles!" Naruto cheered, looking at the time in the monitor. It was six thirty in the evening and after a few minutes; he'll be able to go to the computer shop with Kiba in tow.

Before they continue to their task, Sakura's phone rang.

"Excuse me…" She crawled in the long couch and grabbed the phone that was just placed on top of a small table near the couch. "Hello?" Then they noticed her face lighted up. "Gaara!"

Sasuke stopped all his doing while watching Sakura's facial expression.

Just what the hell is he going to do? 

The four went on their task just so they could finish it and go home while Sasuke stayed glued to staring at Sakura, wondering about the sudden call of Gaara.

After some time, he saw Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sakura?" He immediately dove on the couch beside her and shook her lightly to bring her consciousness back. "Hey, Sakura, you okay?"

Four of them stopped their task, seeing their leader, having somewhat problem during her conversation with Gaara. Not wanting to be clueless, Sasuke immediately grabbed the phone from Sakura in attempt to continue a conversation with the person on the other line.

To his surprise, Sakura grabbed back the receiver with much more changes from her last condition seconds ago.

"I don't believe you okay! I don't believe he'll do that to me! You're lying!" Before Gaara could explain further, Sakura immediately smack the receiver, cutting the conversation between her and Gaara.

And by now, she was madly breathing.

"What's wrong? You were so shocked a little while ago and now you're angry." Sasuke said, examining her behavior. Since all of their friends knew all well that they've been childhood friends for a long, long time, they trust his and her opinion to one another. That's just it's practical, they know each other for a lifetime already.

"Nothing. Gaara was telling lies, that's all." She massaged her temples, trying to push away her initial shock and the topic that was brought to her. "Let's just finish this."

And there's her mood swings again.

-----------------------------------------

The next day, Sakura almost forgotten about Sasuke's brother as a coach, but she remembered it again with the help of her boy friends. Neji said that it would be a sure-win if Sasuke's brother will handle them. Sakura and Ino were eager to watch and see who was this Sasuke's brother. Ino was clearly clueless from everything, but Sakura… she really wanted to see him again.

It was maybe coincidence or accident because their cheering practice was just adjacent to the basketball court where the basketball team of third year high school will be training. Which earned another round of squealing from Ino and Sakura.

"Hey pep!" One of the third year students shouted to Ino, hoping she would get her attention.

Ino glared at her and placed her two hands on her hips, "What?!"

"Aren't we going to start? It's five already and we haven't had stunts!"

Sakura noticed the veins in Ino's forehead twitching at her insolent pep squad member.

"I'm the leader here so there's no room for you to mock me okay?!"

With that, Sakura smirked.

_Typical Ino… _

"Hey I guess we better start doing some stunts." Sakura suggested, wrapping her arms around the shoulder of her best friend. "Besides, Itachi-kun would be crowded by so many girls in this school. We'll get to see him later. What do you think?" The she winked.

Ino looked at her side to her best friend. She was right by then. If they didn't start to produce stunts then what's the point of cheer dancing? The major points would be given if they show off stunts and the stunts that she was thinking was almost impossible to do.

"Okay then." She looked at her pep squad and started yelling, "Hey! Break's over! Move, move, move!" While repeating the words, she clapped her hands to get their attention.

When the members were assembled, Ino explained to them how the first stunt works. The students have their minds focused on her explanation right after she said about the casualties that might occur. Clapping her hands once again, she started calling names for those who will do the stunt and who will be the back-ups or the aiding ones.

"Hey you stand behind them! Watch the girl's balance! If she falls you're at fault!!" Ino yelled, sending them all shudder in their bones.

Sakura almost flinched at her best friend's antics. Ino is a very good best friend. She stands for her in times of trouble. She's a valuable asset in the volleyball team. Most of the games they've played so far were good when the both of them, together with Temari and Tenten, are present in the field. That's why they were called the _quartet_. She talks so smart and sometimes forgets to respect the person she's talking to. She's strong and beautiful. And the best part is, she has been her greatest supporter.

She smiled once again.

_That's Ino, and I wouldn't have her in any other way._

"The coach's here!" Shouted by one of the players in the third year basketball team, which made Sakura immediately pivoted to the origin of the voice.

And there he was.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" She screamed cheerfully when she had the glimpse of long black hair. She's sure it wasn't Neji, because Neji's hair is brown. Out of nowhere, she ran to Ino and yanked her like crazy.

"W-What!?" Ino retorted, somewhat clueless to what Sakura's been acting.

"INO!!! It's ITACHI-kun!!"

"WHERE?!" Absolutely, she had forgotten to command the dancers to pause for a while as she strode her way to the crowd. "OH GOD SAKURA!!! HE'S REALLY GORGEOUS!!"

And unfortunately, the mob of girls sprinted their way to the basketball court to welcome the all-time favorite, super rookie, famed genius and MVP since his HS years…

**Uchiha Itachi**.

"Darn your brother, Sasuke." Kiba murmured, watching the mob of girls circled around Itachi's figure. The boys were told to run twenty laps around the court and while doing so; the girls had swooshed themselves into the famous lad.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, running in front of Kiba. "It's in our genes. But I'm glad that he's here. At least no one will bug me."

And someone proved him wrong.

"GO!! SASUKE-KUN!!"

"I think you're wrong. _Sasuke-kun_." Naruto teased, running side by side with Sasuke.

"Shut up, dope."

When they've encircled the court and were near the location where the cheer dancers were practicing, Sasuke stole a glance to where Ino and Sakura were. He noticed the very flushed face of the two girls as they yanked each other's arms, giggling at the sight of the man not very far or near them.

Girls are girls… 

Looking back at his brother's location, he sighed inwardly as he saw his brother successfully shoving all the girls out of the court. Thankfully, he called his trustworthy sidekick.

**Hoshigake Kisame**.

He's a huge guy. He didn't know where his brother met that guy, but at least he's a big asset for his brother especially when these things happen. His largely built body would have shoved half the population of the girls in their campus.

Then he heard his brother claps.

"Move it, guys!" He shouted while watching the group of boys running the entire basketball court in two lines. "We'll have warm up a little later! Double time!"

And while he was shouting at the boys, the girls didn't stop squealing at him.

"AAAHHH!! What a beautiful boy!!"

"Can I have your number?"

"Marry meeee!!!"

All Itachi did was to pout.

Nothing had changed… 

-----------------------------------------

Sakura was practically the happiest girl in the world. Seeing her long-time crush just about now was something that would have really made up all her day. And hopefully, it would continue for the rest of the days knowing that every Tuesdays and Thursdays would be the basketball practice of her batch… and yes, Uchiha Itachi would be there every Tuesday and Thursday.

After their cheer dancing practice, which they only produced a stunt, she made a mental note to pass by at the computer shop and surprise her boyfriend. However, she wouldn't tell him about Itachi. He would be jealous. But isn't admiration and love different? Either way, even if he knew something about it, he's in no position to get jealous because he already had her.

She noticed that she's going there all by herself since Itachi-kun was a little serious in their basketball practice that he asked for overtime, which made Naruto and the rest of her friends grunted. Itachi-kun liked to do things at the very best. No, he's not literally perfectionist, but he's helping his brother here. She knew how he loved his brother so much and vice versa. He would help his brother in any way he could and winning the basketball game wouldn't be an exception.

Because Itachi's success is Sasuke's dreams… They're really brothers… 

Sakura smiled and off she went to the computer shop.

…Not knowing the twisted fate that will soon befall on her…

-----------------------------------------

Kimimaro and the rest of the gamers' gang had been hanging out in Gaara's place. Kimimaro is also a High School student, a year higher than Sakura is, and that's so obvious that he's a graduating student. And since he's a graduating student more or less they had lesser time to hang out in school. The only thing that makes it good when you reach in that level is that you've got lesser things to be done, more likely you have to deal with so many projects. But if you're so industrious as Sakura to start and to finish your projects in one day, that there'll be no problems.

In all truth, Kimimaro was rather lucky to have Sakura as his girlfriend. He could ask her about his assignments, ask her to help him in his projects, and does his research whenever she has the time, where that time is solely for herself. Like he could remember, Sakura would do everything for him and he was contented with that.

Gaara doubted that helping Sakura to finish a game was returning a favor. Games were easily beaten if you're smart, strategic, and a natural game-wise. Other than that, if you were too pissed off as to finish one, you have another option.

Cheat it.

There are so many game manuals and cheat codes everywhere. You can find it in the Internet, in your gaming magazines or wherever.

He added that Games and Study didn't coexist in one aspect. They are so different.

Other than that…

_Kimimaro is a pest._

Why the sudden anger beating in his heart?

While doing his job to watch over the customers in the shop, Kimimaro arrived. He greeted him with a small nod and dragged his feet to where Sakon and there others were. He mocked them about the game and started laughing with them. For a while, his cell phone rang and he immediately took it out of his pocket and answered the call.

Gaara wouldn't bother eavesdropping at the conversation, but the moment Sakura's name was blurted out, he couldn't seem to resist but focus his hearing senses to the white haired guy **(1)**.

"Yo." Kimimaro greeted once he answered the call, "Huh? Sakura? She's doing pretty fine with me." Then he smirked. "Well she's doing a lot of things for me." And then sooner he chuckled, much to Gaara's annoyance. "Yeah, well you have to give me extra bucks for the _deal_. What? I said that if she's really devoted, I win and I have the right to increase the bet."

The red haired boy's eyes flared in anger.

So he was right. His friends were right about the rumors they said to him yesterday and yes, it was yesterday when he called Sakura and immediately told her the rumor in which she easily disbelieved and even smacked the receiver. He wouldn't let his patience to worn off that easily but his mind went blank in a matter of seconds.

The nerve of him to make Sakura like that! She's not a tool!! 

Though he wasn't listening to Kimimaro's replies to the person from the other line, he was sure to himself that he would beat him for making Sakura like that. And he was pretty sure that if Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto learned about these things…

Kimimaro is dead.

Knowing that Kimimaro's conversation has finally ended, Gaara momentarily closed his fist and opened it again as if trying to calm himself down. He breathed in and out for a while and strode his way to Sakura's boyfriend.

"Why are you doing this to her?" He started, looking dangerously at the white haired guy's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He is about to smirk but stopped when he felt the dangerous aura emitting in the kid's presence.

"Don't act as if you don't know anything about this! Why are you making her suffer like this?!" He couldn't contain the anger in his heart for the sake of the one he truly loved.

"Look, kid, you're out of this. Don't pry your nose in our affair."

Gaara hastily pulled Kimimaro's white polo shirt to close the distance between them. He glared him angrily and Kimimaro was sure that in any time this kid would explode.

"Sasuke was right about this and I have to admit that all his instincts were right from the very start! How dare you toy her like that! Sakura isn't a thing to put in a gamble! It's like your selling her well-being!! What on earth were you thinking huh!?"

"I told you Gaara and I'll say this again. Don't pry on our relationship." Kimimaro dangerously declared as he made an attempt to get out.

"I don't care what you're doing but I care for Sakura!! None of us here wanted someone such yourself to hurt her, much more toy her and use her!"

"All right!!" Kimimaro slammed his fist on the wall beside him. All the players stopped at playing as they heard Kimimaro's fist contacted on the wall. "I did use her, so what!! She's mine and I can do whatever I want to her!! Did you hear her complaints huh?! Not!! Because she enjoyed giving her services to me!!" He crossed his arms and smirked. "You're just jealous." The he pointed at Gaara. "You're jealous because she loved me!"

Gaara's mind went blank when he stared passed Kimimaro.

This is what he called as the **judgment** **day**.

Apparently, Sakura had arrived at the shop and was standing a few inches behind Kimimaro. Her eyes widened in what seemed surprised expression.

Kimimaro stared at the red haired eyes as they went pass him. And before he knew it, he heard muffled sniffs behind him.

He immediately turned around and saw the very girl that they've been debating about.

And surely, she was breaking.

"Why…" She murmured. Her eyes continued to produce salty tears while looking straight at his eyes. She dropped down her things and grasping all the courage just so she could stand still at her position. "Why… Kimimaro…"

The guy didn't speak. He's caught red handed and there's nothing he could do to escape.

"Sakura… I…" He tried to reach to her but she dangerously halted him.

"Don't. Don't you ever come near me, you bastard." Her voice shaking and little, "What did I do to you for you to hurt me like this… to use me like this… What…?" It may seem her voice became weaker and weaker.

Kimimaro's lips set in grim line. He didn't want to explain his self as to why he did all this stuff to her. Particularly using her and putting her in gamble as if she was lesser than anybody else…

"TELL ME YOU ASSHOLE!" She yelled.

Gaara didn't know what to do. It was as if he was rooted at his place when he saw Sakura's tears flowing down her cheeks. He wanted to comfort her or punch Kimimaro to avenge her. But he gave all that action and violence; if ever she had, to Sakura.

"I have nothing to say to you, Sakura-chan." He said, slowly lowering his head. He didn't sound like he had regretted what he did because his voice was emotionless and cold.

Sakura wanted to say, "Don't Sakura-chan me" but it seems like her sobs choked her and that didn't let her voice out whatever she wanted to say. She was still there, staring at her boyfriend, which will soon be an ex-boyfriend, trying to get an explanation even if he still refused to tell her anything.

"I'm—"

Kimimaro was about to give his empty apology when he felt his right cheek hurt and his face forcefully turned to his left.

Sakura slapped him.

"I hate you."

And then she ran away…

-----------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **This isn't a long chapter, ne? And I do hope you appreciate this chapter and the whole story I have. This is my, well, second AU right? Anyway, here you see how Kimimaro toyed Sakura. It wasn't really "true love". He was just using her and her intelligence in everything. Other than that, he just wanted to get his friends' bucks and bet over with his relationship with her. He plotted everything from the beginning. He and his friends from his school had bet if he would be able to get her heart and everything from her. And he did, but now, his cruelty ends! Aww… the pain of the past.

And of course, I wouldn't forget putting Itachi-kun in my story! And he's here for his first appearance! Hahah. All right, he's Sakura's long-time crush. I'll discuss how Sakura met him to the next (err next and another next chapters). BAH! Just wait for that chapter.

Hope you guys would read and review this story. I honestly like this one. But of course, **Someone** **Screaming** is what I like best. And I think I have to respond from a reviewer who requested a GaaraxSakura.

**(1) **I just noticed, he's a white haired shinobi in the manga. My mistake :P


	6. The first taste of tears

**Where should I go?**

* * *

-----------------------------------------

Everything was worth recalling…

But it seems like this moment shouldn't go with what's worth recalling…

A painful heartbroken experience would have been **triggered** the mind to completely surrender life…

-----------------------------------------

Itachi must've been too strict for his own good.

While watching the third year high school basketball team exhausted on the ground, he couldn't help but to smirk. Walking towards the lying body of his brother, he halted as he examined him. His both hands in his pockets…

"Sasuke," He called as his little brother struggling to get some air just so he won't faint. He could only open his one eye to look up to his brother, "I thought you're part of the varsity team of this school?"

"Yeah… I… Am…" He said between his gasping. He couldn't quite get what's his brother was thinking. "Why… did you… ask…?"

"Then why can't you endure my training?" Itachi asked.

This time, Sasuke forced his other eye to open and looked at his brother. He was rather surprised, however, he didn't know how he would answer his brother's question. Yes, he was part of the varsity team of the school, but the kind of training his brother taught them was way past the trainings he received in varsity team.

Itachi's training was like **hell**!

He just smiled at his little brother and helped him to sit up.

"Want a ride home, little brother?" He asked while tapping Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'll go home later. We have to go to some place first." Sasuke answered, wiping the sweating chin. And then it occurred to him to look at the huge hall where he last saw the pep dancers.

Itachi followed his brother's eyes and noticed, too, that the place was already empty.

"Sakura-chan had gone home already, didn't she?" Itachi uttered while standing up.

"I think so." Knowing her, she must've gone to Gaara's place to surprise her boyfriend.

_Yeah right, we're going to that place, too._

Then Itachi walked to the center of the court and announced his instructions for the next basketball session.

-----------------------------------------

At the boy's locker hall…

"Our training was hell!!" Kiba retorted while dragging his new basketball shoes to his locker, which was just beside Naruto and Shino's.

Then he forcefully closed his locker, slumping beside it and drank the water in his water jug.

"We have to expect the worst for the next days." Neji voiced out while wiping the sweat on his neck. Later on, he placed it around his shoulder and drank the Gatorade on his right hand. "Itachi-sempai was determined for us to win the game." Then he looked at Sasuke by the corner of his eyes. "Brothers…"

"Hn. If he's determined, so am I." Sasuke retorted, not to mention the smirk from his face. "I'm sure nobody can beat us now especially when we have a solid and powerful team." He looked at everyone in the group, acknowledging each and everyone because of their strong bonding. Sasuke placed his hands on his waist and smirked at them. "We're the best."

"What a confidence." Shino commented while brushing his hair at the mirror he inclined on the locker. "I heard your brother's fame during his high school days here. He's known as the best rookie during his freshman years and then become the best ace player of the varsity team." Then he looked at the youngest Uchiha, "and I'm sure you're going to follow his accomplished dreams, am I right?"

His smirked turned into a grin that they rarely saw in his face, "Of course. His accomplishments are my goals."

Out of the blue, Naruto blurted out the time. "It's already seven!! I hope Gaara haven't closed the shop yet!"

Then he hurriedly packed up his things just so he could bring his butt to the playstation area. He's getting excited to try another game and of course with the help of the gamers gang, including Gaara, the son of the owner of the place. While doing so, Neji said that he wouldn't be able to come because Temari called for a meeting for their newspaper project; Shikamaru was also part of that group. And so, this time around, it would be only Naruto and Sasuke.

"Err, guys, I have to go home, too…" Kiba retorted while placing his duffel bag on his shoulder, "My sister scolded me the last time I went home late. And there's so many assignments to work with." Then he grinned, "bye guys!"

All Sasuke could do was to nod and proceeded to arrange his clothes in his bag.

-----------------------------------------

After waving good byes at their friends, Naruto and Sasuke headed to Gaara's place.

While walking at the dark streets, which was just illuminated by some nightlights, Naruto walked side by side with Uchiha Sasuke, who was but feeling a little strange the entire time of the day. The blonde friend kept on discussing about the games he found in the internet and even told him that he should have a Gameshark (a CD that consists of cheat codes for any games) to finish a game. Then he noticed, that the Uchiha didn't smack the hell out of it because they both vowed that they would never EVER use any cheating devices.

This time around, he decided to distract Sasuke's train of thoughts by waving his hand in front of his face.

"Earth to SASUKE!" He yelled and finally noticed that Sasuke jerked back from what seems the only way to get him back to the world. "You okay? You're enjoying the trip to wonderland."

"I was just thinking about something…" Sasuke muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets where before it held his back behind him. His eyes, he didn't even look back to Naruto.

"About what?" The blonde persisted. In all truth he know nothing to what had just happened, so was Sasuke, but unlike Sasuke, he didn't feel so strange at all.

Sasuke momentarily looked to Naruto and then straight ahead. It's not like he didn't want Naruto to stay away from his instincts or learn something that he knew. It's just that…

_This was really getting personal…_

"Don't ask too much. Let's just go." He finally said and walked ahead from Naruto.

Watching behind him was his friend who could only do was to scratch the back of his head, asking himself…

_What the hell was wrong with him?_

-----------------------------------------

It hurts.

It fucking hurts!!

All the time, she knew that she found somebody who would love her…

…Who would be so honest to her…

…Who would do anything for her…

However, it seems like it was one-sided relationship. And all she assumed was the person in front of the mirror.

She loved him…

She was honest to him…

She did everything for him…

And what did she get in return? **Pain**. The pain that she couldn't even bear right now… The pain that caused her heart to shatter into million pieces… And the pain knowing that all her love for him was just a trash.

**A TRASH!**

Running away from that place was rather a short trip, but she didn't even notice it. She could care less. She didn't even notice that she left her school bag there. Or maybe she chose to ignore it. What matters now were her feelings. Her sensitive feelings that she preserved not to be broken, but now it was.

She didn't know, but assumed, that the feeling she's in to right now, was unbearable. It felt like her world weighed down on her. Or may it be something that lodged in to her heart in which she thought she wouldn't be able to breathe. And then there were her eyes. Her eyes that didn't even stop producing liquid that have been pouring down endlessly to her cheek. Her once bright green eyes that turned wretched when she heard the fateful news.

**Her boyfriend toyed her…**

**KIMIMARO TOYED HER!!**

_HE TOYED ME!!_

She brought her right hand to her chest, clutching her uniform in attempt to clutch her now weary heart.

_Is this what I get from loving him? Is this what I get from being devoted to him?! Why!! Why me!! Why me!!_

And then she stopped, knelt at the sidewalk beside the lamppost, still clutching her chest.

_What did I do to him? Where did I go wrong? What did I do to feel this way? What?!_

And she continued to sob louder. She hoped that while doing this, she could release all her frustrations. All the pain…

"WHY!!!"

-----------------------------------------

He was sitting on his desk while staring at her schoolbag and recalled what happened minutes ago. He just wanted to know the truth from Kimimaro himself but fate had different ways to solve the problem. And then she was there; standing behind the man she thought who loved her.

…The man who was provoked to tell all the truth behind the lies…

Truth be heard and she was hurt. He saw her eyes streamed down her tears and there he was, rooted at his position, watching her and her tears.

Somehow, he felt guilty.

If he didn't force Kimimaro to answer him, she might've been playing around this hour, laughing and gagging while the gang almost beating each other into a pulp. If he didn't ask for the truth, she might have been pinching his cheeks while telling her that she's best at games and then he would smile.

He clutched his red hair and brought his elbows on the desk, his head directed on the plane.

_What have I done?_

Sakon told him that it wasn't his fault in the first place. Actually, he did great. What seems wrong was she behind Kimimaro. She must have received a painful punch in the gut when she heard everything. However, like they've been telling him, he wasn't at fault.

Because he wanted to free her from him…

And that's good… But…

_She was hurt… And I couldn't bear to see her hurt that way… It's breaking me…_

Feeling guiltier, he brought down his forehead to the desk. His hands however snaked to her schoolbag and pulled it closer to him.

_Sakura…_

-----------------------------------------

It was around after five minutes when they arrived at the place.

And there, they didn't find them.

They didn't find Kimimaro and Sakura, making sweet talks from one corner.

Walking inside while searching the place was rather awkward for he wasn't the type of guy who could care less to some customers. In front of him, however, was Naruto, who immediately lunged to the gang while they were playing the new game. He was enthusiastically dragging a chair beside them and completely glued his eyes on the monitor, ignoring Sasuke's glare and threatening fist.

The other was still walking towards the desk, abruptly stopped when he saw the familiar red haired teenager.

Gaara.

And the bag he's been clutching while his head rested on the desk. He's curiosity got the better of him when he continued to walk towards Gaara and called his name.

"Gaara."

Noticing the red haired teenager jerked from his position, he thought that maybe he's thinking too deeply about something and that something he wished to know. Looking at him, Sasuke patiently waited Gaara to sit up straight and regain his composition because it looked like the world had clashed in his mind. But before anything else, he must know why did Sakura leave her bag.

He pointed the said object, "Did she leave it here?"

Gaara looked at the bag and then to his dark orbs, "…no. She dropped it."

That earned a raised eyebrow from the young Uchiha. What could be the reason as to why she accidentally dropped it and left it here?

"When did she leave it?"

"Just minutes ago…" He replied immediately as if attempting to avoid some unwanted topics.

"So she was here. Where were they?" He asked once again. But it seems like he's demanding something invisible but of reach. Will Gaara tell him?

Suddenly, he couldn't speak. If he said a word or two, this Uchiha boy in front of him will surely demand some information. But who was he to keep it? Didn't he know that Uchiha Sasuke was Haruno Sakura's best friend ever since they were born? Didn't' he know that Uchiha Sasuke stood as Haruno Sakura's brother at all times?

Of course he knew. Yet, he feared this moment, rather the truth, if he would finally tell it to him. He didn't want to witness such ruckus in the place, especially in this place. But…what about the broken Sakura?

"Sasuke…" He was struggling to look at him eye-to-eye but sooner decided to stare at Sakura's bag, remembering her tears or sorrow. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

He hesitated at first, but for Sakura… he would do anything… "It's about Kimimaro and Sakura…"

-----------------------------------------

All she could hear was her sobs and her feet tapping on the streets while running back home.

She didn't know where to go next but to her room and she didn't want anybody from her house to know what could have happened. Luckily her parents weren't home yet, but her grandfather, her loving grandfather would soon know the cause of her tears that she was afraid of. She was afraid of what would happen next.

When she finally arrived at the front gate of their house, she immediately opened the gate and left it open. She dashed towards the living room, not bothering to explain why she was late to her grandfather who was sitting on his favorite couch in front of the TV. Passing by the said room, she kicked off her shoes and ran towards the stairs, up to her room, ignoring the voices of the maid and of her grandfather.

"What's wrong with Sakura-chan?" The maid asked while watching over the food that she'd been preparing for the dinner.

Sakura's grandfather, who was sitting on the couch, watching TV, was just as astonished as the maid. He didn't know what to answer or to think of, but he was sure he noticed the tears in his granddaughter's eyes.

"…I don't know."

-----------------------------------------

Upon hearing the information and his instincts proved it right, he dashed out of the computer shop, ignoring Naruto's yells. Later, he felt someone behind him following him. It was none other than Naruto and it looks like he brought Sakura's bag with him because he was sure that Sasuke would go there to comfort her or some sort…

Right now all he could feel was anger. Raging fury that he was sure would be dangerous once he saw Kimimaro. But he knew that bastard would have been hiding after what happened lately and so, it's his job to hunt him down and avenge Sakura. He can't be stopped. He would surely do whatever for the sake of his best friend, especially at times like this.

He narrowed his eyes ahead and remembered the promise that Kimimaro told them. He said that he would never ever hurt his Sakura-chan. But what's this? Why the hell did he toy her?

When Gaara told him everything, he asked him what could have been the reason, but Gaara said he was clueless. He said that he heard the rumors from Jiroubu and Zaku. At first he didn't believe, but just to warn Sakura from Kimimaro, he immediately called her.

Then it hit him.

That night in Sakura's house where they've been doing the newspaper project was the night he was talking about. He remembered that Gaara called her and then witnessed her face turned to an angry expression.

So that was it.

Sakura didn't believe him because she loved Kimimaro so much.

He gritted his teeth. He knew it. He knew it from the very beginning that there's something wrong between him and her! It wasn't a real relationship where he would love her. He should've warned her because it's his responsibility even if he looked like some very strict parent just like Neji said to him. He would be responsible to what the result would be… and this was it…

Sakura was hurt, badly.

He was not used to her to being so hurt such as this. He was preventing her to feel that kind of pain. He, and the rest of her friends in school, were used to her childish antics, her loving smile and her joyful laugh. He wasn't used to this… that somebody would just hurt her and he knows she has been crying out all her frustrations.

It hit him, too.

After some minutes of running they've finally arrived at the Haruno residence with their gate left open.

"Sakura-chan must've arrived here just a few moments ago." Naruto uttered between his gasps.

Without thinking twice, Sasuke dashed inside the residence and went straight to the living room where he was sure he would find Sakura's grandfather.

"Ojiisan!" He said as he slipped off his shoes and went towards the old man sitting comfortably in his couch.

"Sasuke-kun," the old man greeted, looking as though surprised at the boy almost beside him, "what can I do for you?"

"Good evening, Ojiisan… Whe-where's Sakura?" He straightforwardly asked while gasping some air due to the marathon they did before they even arrived at this place.

"Sakura-chan went straight to her room. I don't know what could've happened but it seems she was—"

He didn't have to stay to hear the next words from him because he know exactly what happened to her the moment she went out from the place. Without the consent of the grandfather who was the present head of the house and would only allow some people to enter the private chamber, he immediately went to the stairs straight to the second floor, leaving Naruto and her bag behind.

"What's wrong with Sasuke-kun?" The maid asked the moment she arrived at the living room, carrying the hot tea that the grandfather asked to her.

And Naruto was still glued on his position, hugging Sakura's bag in his chest.

-----------------------------------------

This was the greatest shock of his lifetime.

And he could feel his hands shaking so as his eyes that had been looking straight to the figure, sitting not-so ladylike on the floor with her one hand on the bed and the other…

The other was holding a cutter.

"SAKURA!" He shouted at the same time dove at her to prevent her from hurting herself.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, fighting over the cutter that Sasuke was pulling out from her grasp. "GO AWAY SASUKE!!"

"Not until you drop this cutter!" He demanded and won the tug of war.

After pulling out the cutter from her grasp, he immediately looked at her right wrist and was glad that she hasn't cut her wrist yet. Then he looked at her, her eyes, it seems like the tears haven't stopped flowing from her eyes. So she had been crying…

"Sakura…" His voice pure of sympathy while he reached to her. He didn't know what to do next though he knew being here beside her, would surely comfort her.

"SASUKE-KUN!" She gave in and was sobbing on his chest. She brought her hands around him and was desperately clutching his form as if she was falling from something. "WAAAHH!! He—he toyed me, Sasuke!! He toyed me!!"

Sasuke bit his lower lip and brought his arms around her and started rubbing her back gently with one hand and the other on her head. "Shh…"

"I thought he loved me!!" She yelled once again and then snuffled another sob yet continued, "He tricked me!! He never loved me Sasuke!! NEVER!!"

This moved him and even hugged her desperately. Of all the people that he hurt… why does it have to be the most fragile and sensitive woman in the world?

"Cry as long as you want Sakura… just don't do that again… Don't hurt yourself…" He leaned on to her shoulder and whispered to the words in her ears, "Do not attempt to commit suicide again."

"I wanna die, Sasuke-kun… I WANNA DIE!!" She cried louder than before and even clutched harder on his uniform. "No one loves me… No one loves me the way I love them!! I hate this! I hate myself!!"

"Stop it, Sakura." He said and continued just so to assure her, "We love you. Your parents, Ojiisan, me, Naruto, Ino and the others. Don't you ever think that no one loves you."

"Then why didn't he love me!! Why did he toy me!! Why did he use me!! What am I for him!! What?!"

_I don't know…_

He didn't tell her the obvious answer though he continued comforting her as best as he could. At least he prevented her from hurting herself; worst kill her self in the process.

But everything was clear to him. Her love was deep, strong, and unwavering. She would only be broken once the person she loved broke her heart. All her devotion was for him alone. He saw her everyday with happy face. She was never the woman who had been complaining about his demands, Kimimaro's demands that is. He asked too much for her but still she must have been pushing away her conscience and do as he pleased. That man… Sasuke was sure he would be paying a high price…

He narrowed his eyes and looked passed by Sakura's head…

_Damn you, bastard… I'll send you to hell._

All he could hear from then on was Sakura's sobs.

-----------------------------------------

_Intramurals_ – sports fest.

**Author's Note: **I have nothing to say really… I'm just sleepy right now. But before that sleepy part, a tear fell from my eyes when I wrote the part where Sakura was running back to her home. Tsk… really, the pain of the past. Oh, by the way, this isn't a rushed chapter, I did this for this day only… heheheh. So for the next chapter, watch out Sasuke and Naruto's revenge!


	7. Leave them all to the boys

**Where should I go?**

* * *

Sakura's parents came thirty minutes after Sasuke and Naruto's arrival. They saw Naruto sitting on the sofa in the living room, clutching their daughter's bag. When they asked him why he was there, Naruto simply said that something happened to Sakura and Sasuke was already upstairs, comforting her. Hastily, the trio went to Sakura's room only to see her safe and currently sleeping. She was in her bed, blanket covered and Sasuke was sitting on the floor, watching over her. 

When her mother neared her bed, Sasuke stood up and politely bowed. The woman noticed her daughter's face with dried tears, thinking that she had been crying the whole time. At that moment, Sasuke explained to them what really happened.

Even the moment she attempted to commit suicide.

In which Naruto grew pale when Sasuke mentioned about it.

Before they leave, Sakura's mom told them that Sakura might not come to school tomorrow. She was thankful that they came at the moment where her daughter needed to feel secured. She even placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, thanking him for all the things he did for he daughter. Then she smiled at Naruto and bid them goodnight.

* * *

As expected, she didn't come to school. 

Sasuke was standing ever so quiet at the line of their section, waiting patiently for the Flag Ceremony to get over with. His bag was on the ground that gave his shoulder a little time to relax while his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes didn't set on the stage but steadied on the ground, thinking about his friend… and the sweetest thing he would do after today's class…

_Revenge_.

When he got home last night, he couldn't stop thinking how he would strangle Kimimaro. How he would beat that bastard into pulp. Or maybe, skin him alive. All right, everything was really evil, but what that damned Sakura's ex-boyfriend did to her was truly evil. He wouldn't let it pass by that easily… Sakura will be avenged.

And for some reason, he knew and felt that Naruto thought the same thing because ever since he arrive at the school grounds he hadn't been picking a fight with Kiba neither talked with his fellow pep dancers for the next practice.

He narrowed his eyes on the guy he was referring to who was just in front of him.

_For the first time in history… we're similarly concerned for her. And we will take **him **down the way he put her down._

And he smirked.

That smirk says something evil will happen in the future.

Because Neji thought so…

* * *

Waking up with a very heavy feeling the first in the morning was something that you should take as a sign. 

Something happened last night.

Weakly opening her eyes, she tried to fix her vision from blurry to clear one. She snaked her right hand to her head and felt her forehead. She was burning hot.

_What time is it…?_

She glanced to her left, to the side table, and grabbed the alarm clock that was just resting beside the Japanese lamp.

_8:31 AM_

_Is it Saturday today? _She asked herself and looked at the small digital clock, which was just the opposite of the alarm clock she just grabbed a little while ago.

_Thursday_

_Mama didn't wake me up… I wonder why…_

Then she slackly got up from her lying position and rubbed her eyes while yawning. Shoving the pink blanket, she pulled her whole body out of the bed and started fixing it. After a while, she grabbed the brush on the table and brushed her hair. While doing so, she noticed something.

There were traces of dried tears on her face.

She momentarily touched the traces and tried to recall what happened…

_(Begin Flashback)_

"_I did use her, so what! She's mine and I can do whatever I want to her! Did you hear her complaints huh! Not! Because she enjoyed giving her services to me!"_

"_I hate you."_

"_I have nothing to say to you, Sakura-chan."_

"_Sakura!"_

"_Why did he use me! WHY!"_

"_Sakura…"_

_(End Flashback)_

The hand that was holding the brush suddenly felt numb. Looking herself in front of the mirror, she was able to watch how her eyes produced tears. But for a moment, she bit her lower lip, trying to prevent another sobbing session.

Though she decided to just shut her eyes and held her head.

_No… stop… I don't want to cry anymore…_

She let her knees fall and tried to tell to herself to stop being so fragile.

After fifteen seconds, she succeeded.

Slowly opening her eyes while releasing her hands from her head, she noticed a small paper with short notes underneath her chair. She slowly crawled to get it.

The note says, _"I'll take care of everything… Sasuke."_

_Sasuke-kun…_

Right.

Her best friend will take care of everything… He will…

* * *

9:15 am… Campus' break… 

Ino, Tenten and Temari had been wondering why their friend, Sakura, didn't come to school that morning. They thought of possible reasons but gave up in the end.

While they were walking towards the canteen, they saw the boys loitering beside the campus basketball court.

"YOH!" Ino cheerfully shouted as she ran towards them.

Upon hearing the shrill, annoying tone of that familiar girl, the boys couldn't help but to wince.

"So early to have that kind of… scream… how troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered while putting his pinky finger in his ear.

"Say, does anyone among you guys know what happened to Sakura?" Ino asked to everybody but was obviously referring to Sasuke and the boys she knew who were with Sakura every after classes.

"Isn't it obvious that she's absent?" Neji retorted.

"I know that!" She yelled but softened later, "I was wondering what happened to her…"

Naruto immediately glanced to Sasuke. When he did, he saw the younger Uchiha's eyes narrowed dangerously to the ground. Inquiring like this would have triggered something about yesterday's incident. Something inside tells him not to blurt it out, but who were they to keep it?

"Anou…" Naruto attempted to start but when all eyes suddenly turned to him, he immediately turned away. "N-nothing."

Neji, Shikamaru and Temari noticed him. _He's hiding something_, they all thought.

"Hey blockhead, stop squirming over there. Why don't you tell us already?" Temari blurted out while crossing her arms over her chest. "Your actions told us you're hiding something."

"Well… I…" Naruto looked at Temari and then to Sasuke who hadn't been talking ever since this morning. He's not in the position to tell everyone what happened because he knew that Sakura would be humiliated. And so, he would just let Sasuke do everything, since that guy knows everything about Sakura.

"What?" Temari demanded while Tenten and Ino were still confused as to why Temari was forcing Naruto to say something.

"I tell you what."

All ears turned to Sasuke.

_Sasuke…_

The Uchiha didn't bother looking at them, as he was busy thinking about how he would find that fucking ex-boyfriend of his best friend.

"Yesterday, Naruto and I went to Gaara's place. We thought Sakura and…" He attempted to say 'her fucking boyfriend' but he controlled himself in time, "and Kimimaro would be there. I saw Sakura's bag on the desk and obviously asked why the heck it was there." He drew some air and continued. "Gaara explained to me everything…"

Naruto suddenly become sad.

"Kimimaro was…"

* * *

Since she decided not to come to school for the afternoon class, Sakura just compiled all of the paperwork for their journalism project. Being an editor-in-chief, she checked her group mates' articles and rearranged the layout. The logo for the newspaper was printed and was already placed on the dummy sheet. 

She noticed the blank areas for the editorial pages.

_Naruto and Kiba haven't submitted their articles yet. _With this she smiled.

All she did that afternoon was to compile all the articles: print, cut and paste. Of course, she would be thinking where to put those things and she has to check some errors before putting everything into the dummy sheet.

And then she remembered the pep squad practice…

_I know Ino can handle those things… she's a great pep squad leader… tomorrow; I'm going to go to school and ask her the new steps._

After she was finished with all the articles, she put the dummy sheet aside and connected to the Internet.

* * *

5:31 pm… 

Classes were already dismissed an hour ago, but the boys stayed in one classroom as if there was an assembly going on.

Or maybe there really was…

Upon knowing the truth of what that jerk did to Sakura, Neji couldn't contain the anger and thought how to have a face off with Kimimaro. Sakura **was** his girlfriend, but after what happened, they've become close friends, though not as close as Sasuke. Shikamaru and the others also decided to join but they said they would help them once they find out where that jerk lives.

"After what happened, I'm sure he won't be showing his face." Shikamaru started while rubbing his chin. "I don't know where he lives. I also don't know his usual hang outs, well, other than Gaara's shop."

"I heard he was studying in a public high school. It's not far from here." Kiba added while shifting his position on the chair.

"Which means we're gonna wait till he shows up outside the campus gate?" Naruto asked to Shikamaru, feeling excited when the boys decided to join them.

Shikamaru shook his head, "Nah. If we do that, he'll avoid our position."

"Then what do we have to do to corner him?" Chouji asked while munching a bag of potato chips.

When the question was raised, everybody in the room remained silent.

What do they have to do?

Sasuke haven't been sharing any ideas, but it was sure that he would be the one who will give the punishment to Kimimaro. As minutes had passed by after revealing the truth to them, his hands were already itching to punch that guy in the face.

After some seconds later, Neji smirked.

All their eyes turned to him, waiting if their Hyuuga friend has something in his mind.

"I have a plan…"

* * *

"Hello?" 

"Hello. Who's this?"

"Uhm, this is Ino's friend, Sakura. Is she home already?"

"Oh Sakura-chan! She just arrived. Wait I'll call her."

"Thank you auntie."

From the other line she could hear Ino's mom shouting her name. "INO! Sakura-chan is on the phone!"

"OK!"

Then she was sure she heard Ino's footsteps from the stairs as she ran down from second floor.

"Hey, Sakura!"

"Hi."

"Uhmm…" Ino didn't know if it's okay to ask about what happened to her. But remembering what Sasuke said, it would be wise not to ask about it and just let her friend open up with her.

"Did I miss so many lessons?" Sakura asked, while preparing a blank sheet of paper and ball pen, ready to take down notes.

"Uhm, well… three teachers were absent. We have an assignment in Geometry and then… in Chemistry, too. By the way Iruka-sensei assigned you and your group in homeroom to discuss something about… err I forgot the topic."

"That's okay. I'll ask him about it tomorrow."

"Huh? You're coming to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why? Something wrong about it?"

"H-huh? No, nothing."

"So what about the Geometry?"

"Just wait here, I'll get my notebook…"

"Okay."

* * *

7:15 pm… Vacant lot - few blocks away from the public school where Kimimaro was studying 

Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Neji and Sasuke patiently waiting at the said location. They chose their own places where to stand by, since there were piles of tools and materials arranged everywhere, one guessed that there would be another building that will be standing on that area.

Neji's planned was simple and logical.

Knowing the places around the school and where the bastard lives, after questioning some people, he said that it would be wise to wait at the vacant lot. He knew for a certain that once that bastard passes by, he would be alone. Assuming the current time as they waited, he would be heading home, with no one else beside him. Though if that assumption was wrong and if he had a friend or two with him, they have themselves together – seven of them.

And so they went straight to the vacant lot that Neji located, and then they waited for hours…

"It's getting chilly around here…" Kiba muttered while patting his dog's head while it was resting on his lap.

Chouji still had a bag of potato chips, munching each one of it, while also waiting for Kimimaro.

Shikamaru was quiet as he was eyeing the area, searching if there was any sign of the white haired bastard. So as Neji, who was sitting across Sasuke, observing the area and waiting for that man. Naruto look worried, but remembering what happened to Sakura, he would also participate to give a punch in the gut. He was sitting on a pile of huge cylinder-like cement just beside Sasuke. Sometimes he would glance at him, worried a little, because he haven't seen the Uchiha been like this. But he knew that inside Sasuke's head were Sakura's crying eyes and the attempt to commit suicide.

As for Sasuke, Naruto's thoughts were right.

Even if he was trying to avoid what happened last night, he just couldn't. It kept coming back. Through that, he gritted his teeth.

_I don't know why I'm raging so badly, unless I beat that man, I wouldn't be able to find peace in my head._

All their heads snapped when they heard someone's footsteps.

The area that Neji chose was seldom to be passing by, excluding Kimimaro, of course, it was his route to his house. So they all figured out that it was Kimimaro. But before they lunge themselves to that person, they should make a certain that it was really him. Standing from their places, they hastily hid themselves behind all the tools and materials around the area. Listening to that person's footsteps, they could feel their sweat dropping down to their cheeks. Neji was the nearest person since he could clearly hear the person's way of walking.

He was dragging his feet. And he knew a few people who usually do that.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke and…

_Kimimaro_.

He looked behind and signaled Shino and Kiba to move to the other area to corner Kimimaro. Quickly he looked at Chouji's location, giving him a nod as a signal. And the last person he glanced at was Sasuke.

_Chill out a bit, Sasuke. We're not going to assassinate Kimimaro. _He jokingly said in his thoughts while looking back at their target.

And they saw him. It was really Kimimaro! The funny thing was, he was really alone, in which they didn't have to combine all their physical strength to beat him and his friends. Sasuke, while hiding behind the pile of cylinder-like cements, was itching to get his hands on that guy but at the same time he tried to control his temper because if he showed up early, he'll spoil their surprise for Kimimaro.

After some seconds later, Kimimaro passed the vacant lot, unknowingly being cornered by the seven boys. He did feel a strange feeling, but he easily shrugged it away… and that was his biggest mistake when he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Kimimaro."

At first he froze, but he slowly turned around only to see…

A darkened face of one of the players he knew in Gaara's place…

_Uchiha Sasuke_.


	8. When she falls

**Where should I go?**

**

* * *

**

Friday – last day of the week. As scheduled, there would be a cheering practice for the pep squad and basketball game for the players. Other games were conducted in their respective places. But before the students would take a break from their studies, they still have to attend classes and wait until afternoon comes.

This day however was the day Sakura decided to attend class and finally get over with what happened last two days ago. She would go on with her studies, attend the practices and most of all forget everything, especially that event. When she stepped inside the campus, all she thought was to thank Sasuke for making her feel secured. He never left her side when she needed him the most.

She looked at the school clock on top of the building.

_6:45 am_

Then she looked around.

_Sasuke-kun isn't around yet, I wonder where he is._

When she walked near the stage, her friends, the girls, greeted her lively.

"Sakura! You're back!" The long blonde haired girl shouted while she was walking towards Sakura.

Then there's Tenten and Temari, both waving at her happily.

"God! Sakura how're you! We were so worried when you didn't show up yesterday!"

Sakura meekly bowed her head and muttering some words like "sorry" and "well…"

Temari and Tenten looked to one another. They were still thinking if this would be the right time to ask her if she's really okay as to what happened to her relationship. She was very blossomed and happy during those times, but right now, as they see it, her positive ways of cheering up almost everybody was diminished in just one day. Sympathetic eyes turned to her as she was trying to show her smile to the three of them.

"Anou… have you seen Sasuke-kun around?" She asked to no one.

"Huh? Oh the Uchiha," Temari replied while looking around, "haven't seen him this morning."

"Isn't that strange? He usually comes early." Tenten retorted while double checking the school grounds.

Ino sighed deeply that caught the girls' attention, "maybe he hunted down the bastard for—"

Tenten and Temari shockingly looked at Ino with their eyes glaring daggers on her. Quickly they turned their heads to the pink haired girl who remained silent when Ino talked about what she was talking about. Although Ino didn't continue what she has to say, she knew what was next.

But the thing was, its either Sasuke or Naruto, who told them about what happened to her and to Kimimaro. There's nothing to hide now.

"Sa-Sakura… I…" Ino was going to apologize for splitting such topic, but she almost break down when she received a very soft and true smile coming from Sakura herself.

"Don't worry, girls. I'm fine. I'm really fine. I have cried long enough and I don't want to cry anymore." But more to what she said… the girls saw her eyes creating tears.

"Sakura." They all muttered and went to her to comfort her.

Because the minute they saw her tears, she was trembling and trying to stop the tears to fall down.

* * *

It occurred that Uchiha Sasuke wasn't able to come to school this day. 

The girls, with an exception of Haruno Sakura, had a premonition last night but they believed that there won't be any problem. Tenten asked Neji as to what happened last night, but the guy won't even speak, just like the others as well. Temari thought that Sasuke told them not to spill out what happened last night. But it seems like, according from her observation, nothing happened. They don't have bruises anywhere. Even in Naruto, there's nothing wrong about him, other than his second day of being mute.

Worried as always, Sakura decided to call Sasuke during lunch break and she was glad that she was able to hear his voice.

"Sasuke-kun, why didn't you come to school? What happened?" She asked as she excused herself from the gang.

"I just don't feel like coming to school…" The way he made that excused wasn't convincing at all.

"It's not like you to think that way… c'mon, you can tell me." She insisted.

There was a moment of silence between them, maybe Sasuke was arguing to himself if he would tell what happened or just let the time decide.

"Sorry, Sakura, but I can't tell you yet." He firmly said and was about to hang up when Sakura added another sentence.

"You're unfair."

"What?"

"You're so unfair! They all know what happened to me and now you don't want me to know what happened to you! How can you be so unfair?" She burst out, even from the other side of the line, one can hear her sniffs and sobs.

This however halted Sasuke in attempt to hang up.

"My brother will let you know what happened to me… he'll come to the practice later…"

"Why not tell it straight to me?"

"I just can't."

"Sasuke…"

"I'll just see you on Monday… Take care, Sakura. "

And he hanged up.

_What the hell is wrong with him? _

_

* * *

_

She knew that she hasn't been completely recovered but still she insisted to join the pep squad practice. Ino assigned someone to help her do the new routine and then the blonde told her to warm up because she's assigned to do a stunt. It would be dangerous but Ino said it's okay since there are lots of dancers to support her.

Sakura agreed to do the stunt.

Beforehand, Ino instructed the two guys who will throw Sakura in the air. Soon after she called Sakura and positioned her to the two guys who where crouching already, waiting for her to stand in their combined arms. Ino called out another person to help Sakura stand in their arms and when it's successful, the two guys slowly rose from the ground with Sakura on their folded, combined arms.

"Sakura," Ino started looking up to her best friend, "keep your balance. But do not hold on to their heads. Don't move so much just keep yourself steady. And then you guys," referring to the two guys that held Sakura, "when rising, don't be so slow. We have to follow the counting. Though please keep in mind that she should be balanced because if she slips it would be your fault."

"Yes, ma'am." They both said while struggling to keep Sakura's balance.

"Now Sakura," she looked up again, "at the count of 3, you will be thrown upwards. While doing so, extend your arms in the air but as soon as you will go down, you have to cross your arms in front of your chest. Understood?"

"Yep."

"Okay." Then she commanded the guys to put her down. "Practice it."

Then Ino leaves them to teach some of the dancers of the new stunts and steps.

"Sakura, are you ready?" The black haired guy asked while looking up to her.

"Yeah. Just don't get too hasty okay?" She said while smiling down on them.

"Sure." He replied.

"On a count of three," The guy who was just the opposite of the black haired guy started. With this signal, Sakura gently stepped on to their arms while struggling to keep her balance before the two would rise. "Okay. One… Two…"

When they were already rising, Sakura felt her knees wobble and to that, she started struggling even more.

"Sakura don't MOVE!"

"SHIT! Bring her down!"

"NO! I can! KEEP GOING!"

To their relieved, Sakura kept her balance and is now standing on their folded arms.

The brown haired guy looked up to her, "Sakura, don't do that again, you're making us nervous!"

She just grinned, "Hehehe…sorry."

"Okay now, we're gonna toss you up in the air. You better follow Ino's"

She cut him, "be sure to catch me because if you don't…"

"We will catch you." The other guy said, assuring her with his smile.

"Yeah, right."

"On the count of three."

They heard Sakura breathed in some air as well as keeping her balance.

"One…"

Oh God… this is making me nervous…

"Two…"

Sakura closed her eyes.

"THREE!"

And she could feel that she's already in the mid air.

"SHIT!"

Everything happened so fast.

When she was thrown upwards, she didn't follow Ino's instructions instead she kept her eyes closed. However, the moment she was being pulled down by the gravity, she started to panic. Instead of closing her arms, she started feeling around her if there would be something to hold on to.

"CATCH ME!" She shouted.

When her hands landed on to a shoulder she immediately grabbed it. But…

**BLAG!**

The guys were not able to catch her.

"SAKURA!"

Ino was alarmed and immediately ran towards her best friend's location.

* * *

Naruto and gang was given a time to have a practice game. He was teamed up with Neji, Kiba and some guys from other section. All of them were busy as to how they would outmaneuver their opponent in the real game, and basically know the next movements. Itachi had given them situations as well as how it would be solved. Other times, he would instruct one member to get or pass the ball or other instructions that will surely help them during the real game. 

Over all, they were busy in their game.

Though as soon as they heard the cries from the pep squad dancers, they halted to a stop.

Itachi immediately looked towards the place and as soon as he recognized the girl on the stretcher, his eyes grew wider.

_That's Sakura!_

He didn't have to think twice so he started running to the guys who were carrying her on the stretcher. He wasn't even surprised when Naruto and Neji followed his suit.

"What the fuck!" Naruto shouted while running together with Neji.

Neji narrowed his eyes to the girl on the stretcher. Something terrible might befall on to her.

Meanwhile, Itachi caught up with the people and started interrogating them.

"What happened?"

"She was doing a stunt together with those guys. When she was thrown upwards and is about to go down, those guys weren't able to catch her. She fell hard on the ground, back first."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and then looked to Sakura, who was crying the entire time. "I have a car. Follow me."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

When they all arrived in the hospital, she was immediately brought inside the emergency room to check upon her injury. The doctor and nurses were trying hard to keep her steady but Sakura was fighting them, crying out loud that it hurt so much. The doctor said that she should cooperate because if not, they will never find out the injured portion on her back. 

After a while, the pink haired girl felt a large hand encircled hers.

"C'mon Sakura, be a good girl." She last heard him said before she felt the anesthesia ran down in her body.

* * *

In the Uchiha Mansion, the youngest son was sitting comfortably on the couch while reading a book. While doing so, his radio was playing some rock music that can be heard all around the room and kept bouncing back in his ear. When he was just so engulfed in the book he's reading, his cell phone rang. 

He extended his right arm towards the table, which was just in front of him and put down his book.

"Yeah?"

"Sasuke."

Sasuke immediately noticed the voice from the other line, "Bro."

"I'm here in the hospital. Something happened to Sakura." Sasuke's eyes immediately grew wide.

"W-what happened? What hospital?"

The older Uchiha gave him the location. After which, the younger Uchiha ran down the stairs, took the car key and hopped in one of his brother's car to get himself to the hospital.

* * *

Naruto and Neji weren't able to catch up with Itachi. 

They were both sitting on the stairs going up on the library and were just in front of the pep crowd who has been scolded fiercely by Ino. They heard how she slammed her things on the ground and pointing accusingly to the guys to which she assigned to do the stunt with Sakura. One of them reasoned out what happened but Ino never listened, instead she slapped him across his face. After which, that guy walked out of the crowd, living Ino with her frustrated expression. After which, she dragged her things and walked out of the campus, never leaving any instructions to the other dancers.

The practice has been dismissed.

"Damn…" Naruto said out of the blue, Neji looked at him by his eyes.

"We should never make her so upset. Just look what happened. The guy was just as big as I am and yet he was outdone by Ino."

"Idiot. Who would fight against a girl, particularly Ino?"

"Sasuke."

Neji sweat dropped.

"Moron."

Then the mood changed. "I wonder if Sakura-chan is okay…"

This made the Hyuuga looked away, a hurtful look in his face.

"She was trying to recover from that incident and then this thing happened." The blond added.

"She has yet to concentrate in everything. In all truth, she has not yet been recovered. Her mind keeps on flying somewhere else." Neji explained though the obvious hurt look in his eyes can tell all his emotions.

Naruto looked up on the midnight blue sky, watching the stars twinkling softly in the heavens.

"Let's just pray Sakura would be okay…"

* * *

Pant… pant… pant… 

_Sakura… what the hell happened… Don't tell me you did something more than that suicidal attempt just to squeeze out that curiosity in your head._

When the younger Uchiha arrived at the designated room, he push opened the door and shook his head to search for his pink haired friend and his brother.

"Sasuke." That took the signal.

He immediately followed the origin of the voice and came brisk walking towards the side of the bed. Itachi didn't miss the entire concern in his little brother's facial expression. He surrendered his space for his brother to come in and stood beside Sakura. The younger one's mind cannot believe what happened, even though he doesn't have the slightest idea as to what happened.

Itachi thought of sharing something to his brother, "It was an accident." He started while watching his little brother grabbed Sakura's left hand and gently squeezed it. "During the pep squad practice, she and two of the guys were trying to do some stunt but it seems like Sakura-chan lost her balance and the boys were not able to catch her in time."

Sasuke slightly nodded while taking in all the information his brother just told him. Okay, so it was purely accident but something didn't seem right, too. He still has doubts out of this accident but it would be cleared only when Sakura wakes up. His brother however continued watching him as Sasuke narrowed his eyes further.

"Say Sasuke," he started while walking towards the end of the bed and sat on an empty space near Sakura's feet, "Why didn't you attend today's class?"

By this question, Sasuke was taken out of his reverie. Itachi could have been blind if he didn't see Sasuke's body jerked slightly. His little brother drew in some air and pulled a nearby chair to sit on.

"I don't feel like—"

"No." Itachi suddenly interrupted, "You're hiding something." That alerted Sasuke.

The younger of the two bowed his head almost closing the distance between him and Sakura's face. Itachi, as the older of them two, had known Sasuke's reaction ever since he was little. That action he just did stated the obvious.

"I… I cannot face Sakura and tell her what happened…" The younger Uchiha stated but still thinking if it's really okay to open up like this with his brother.

"What happened?" Itachi gingerly asked while crossing his arms and his legs at the same time looking towards his little brother to observe him further.

"I…We… we confronted Sakura's ex-boyfriend."

_Ex-boyfriend? Now that's new…_ "Confronted in what way, Sasuke?"

Sasuke understood his brother's question. Of course, when they say confront, they say trouble. In Itachi's case, he knew Sasuke better than anybody else but the kid's mannerisms showed it otherwise. The little one keeps fidgeting, his hands clutching to nothing but forming a fist and slightly trembling.

"You fought him, didn't you?"

The little Uchiha nodded which made the older one sighed deeply.

"I don't know what happened between him and Sakura-chan but I do understand how you feel in their situation. Sasuke, you're not responsible in everything. She's not even your sister or girlfriend. Why would do such thing?"

"The bastard didn't keep his promise. Other than that, he hurt her big time. He toyed with her."

"In what way?"

"He used her intelligent to do his fucking homework. Sakura is faithful to him and that fucking bastard didn't want to notice to it. He was busy toying with her the entire time."

"What a brat."

Sasuke merely nodded.

"By the way, how did you get in here?" Itachi asked after a full minute of silence.

Sasuke, once again, jerked back and looked directly to his brother's eyes with wide eyes. After a few seconds, he smiled.

"I used your car to get in here."

Now it was Itachi's turn to fazed.

Unknown to the young Uchiha, the girl in the bed was already awake before he came. The first thing she asked from Itachi was about Sasuke's absence. She thought that Itachi knew what happened to Sasuke but to their surprise… they can't believe that Sasuke just lied. "He was hiding something," said by Itachi while he was looking at the girl in the bed. Sakura was disappointed. Itachi was also interested in this matter that he instructed her to act as if she was sleeping. He will force his brother to reveal his secret not only to him but to Sakura as well. This may be a trick, but Sasuke started to play tricky games first. As soon as Sasuke came in the room, Itachi whispered to her to close her eyes.

The moment Itachi opened up that topic as well as Sasuke revealing his secret; Sakura didn't know what to do. She was struggling deep inside her if she was going to cry or what. Sasuke just proved to her that he will really do everything for her sake. Nothing in different aspect that makes her think that there's something behind these things or as to why he's doing such things. She just knew that Sasuke secured her from any forms of human, especially male, pain.

_Thank you so much… Sasuke-kun…_

**Author's Note: **Chapter edited. Have a nice day.


	9. Moving on

**Where should I go?**

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi decided to take Sakura home after she wakes up. Itachi knows exactly what the doctor told him about Sakura's condition so he must come, too. As Sakura wakes up, Sasuke said that she will be taken in Itachi's safe since he didn't want her to open up the topic about their confrontation (as explained from the previous chapter, Sasuke didn't know that she was just pretending as if she was asleep, and so she heard everything about it). They called the nurses to help her get in the car because her lower back almost make her want to scream from pain. 

When they arrived at Sakura's gate, Sasuke came out first and called out Sakura's grandfather. Little did he know that it was already 8 in the evening, which means, Sakura's parents were home. He was greeted by worried faces and questions of Sakura's whereabouts. Sasuke didn't know where to start but as soon as his brother got out and helped Sakura to get out of the car, her parents hastily ignored him to help their daughter.

When they came inside, Sakura's father helped Sakura to get in to her bed while her mother started questioning them. Sasuke explained that he was not present during that accident so it was Itachi's task to explain everything.

Sakura wouldn't be able to attend classes within the week because she would be under the watchful eyes of her mother to observe her aching back. The little girl will be taken back to the hospital for check up after a day or two. Before they end the conversation, Itachi handed the doctor's prescription to Sakura's mother. Mrs. Haruno thanked them and even invited them to have dinner. Sasuke and Itachi politely rejected the offer telling her that they will have to go home before 9.

As the Uchiha brothers get inside their cars, Sakura's mom waved them goodbye and thanked them endlessly.

* * *

At 11 p.m., Sasuke received a call from Neji. 

"What?" Sasuke groggily answered while rubbing his left eye.

"How's Sakura?" Neji asked straightforwardly.

Sasuke yawned first before answering, "My brother and I took her home after the doctor examined her back. She won't be attending classes by then."

"I see…" The obvious expression of this sentence makes the little Uchiha wondered why the Hyuuga was not able to stop thinking or caring about their pink haired friend.

"It wasn't fatal, Neji. All she needs is time to recuperate from the accident. Her mother might take a leave from her work to take care of her. She'll be fine."

"That's not what I'm worrying about." Neji immediately answered.

Neji's strong reply made him fully awake. Curiosity and confusion then entered his mind. "Then what is it?"

"We all know that she's trying to recover from their break up but while she was into that stage, all of the things she must do might not be done properly. Just look at what happened in their practice. She lost her concentration. I don't know what could have happened during her class, though I have a strong feeling that she wasn't able to focus in her studies."

"Your point?" Sasuke asked thinking that there's no point of discussing things such as these at this hour.

"She's trying hard to forget about what happened but failing unconsciously." Neji heard a grunt from the other line so he decided to continue the issue, "She really needed an outlet from that frustration."

Sasuke yawned for the second time and was thinking if he would just hang up his phone and continue to sleep, "Don't make her force herself to get better easily after what happened. Of course, she must pass through all that stages before she fully recovers and it takes a lot of time to do that. Now all we have to do is to shut up and stop asking her questions about them and the break up. It's her weakest point now." He sighed. "And as friends, we should help her recover from it. I think the best way to do it is to make her busy. Let her play RPG again or better if we introduce her to any PC games."

"Sounds good." Neji smirked from the other line, "You know her very well. Is it because of—"

Sasuke decided to butt in knowing what will come next, "Yeah. It's similar to what happened from our grade school years." _When you two decided to end your relationship in fear to have a very mean break up because of your parents… _Sasuke added in his thoughts. "Anything else?"

"None. Thanks for the info. I really hope she recovers soon."

"Yeah. I think we can visit her tomorrow. Might as well get the dummy sheet…" He thought out loud.

Neji chuckled, "trying to help her finish the newspaper project, eh? Good luck then. Bye."

"Bye." _At last… sleep… _Sasuke yawned one last time and put his mobile phone back to the side table then resumed to his sleep.

* * *

Within the weeks of her recovery, her friends both male and female took time to visit her every after school. Other times when there were practices, they still come and visit her to check her condition. One night, the basketball boys (Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke) arrived a minute or two after Ino, Tenten and Temari's arrival. To put it simple, there was a little party in her house even if she was just sitting on the sofa dressed in her casual clothes. She didn't look like she's sick, but the moment she stands up, they will hear her choked cries due to the pain that shots menacingly from her back. 

While having a little chit chat, talking about the day's events, Ino glanced at Sakura and remembered about the stunt.

"Sakura, are you still going to participate to the cheer dancing? I mean, after what happened—"

Sakura smiled warmly at her, "Of course, I will. Just gimme time to rest and I'll be able to go back again. If you want, I can do that stunt." That earned gasps from her friends and eventually came the laughter.

"C'mon Sakura-chan! We might die from heart attack if you do that again!" Naruto retaliated while laughing at her.

"No, I'm serious. I was not concentrating that time but I have a strong feeling that after this week, I would eventually focus in everything."

Neji stopped sipping the juice and looked sternly on Sakura. He wasn't really sure if she's fine or what and that danger from that stunt still gives extreme anxiety in his head. Then he glanced at Sasuke, who did the same, looking towards Sakura with narrowed eyes.

"Look," Temari started while putting down the glass on the low table and looked at Sakura, "Sakura, I know you really wanted to do that stunt. But the possible chances of the same accident might occur to you in which we are really afraid of. You know, if that spinal cord of yours hit the ground, you'll be dead." She heard Ino's grunts from behind. "No, Ino I'm serious even though I'm being a sarcastic talker. We'll let you join the dance **but** you won't do that same stunt ever again."

"You're not my mother and my mom would likely to agree if I tell her this." Sakura replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Like I said, I can concentrate now—"

"We won't let you and that's final." Temari strictly answered and closed her eyes.

"Aww Temari you're mean. How can you let that opportunity be taken away from Sakura?" Ino replied while petting Sakura's head and received a "shut up" from Sakura herself.

Neji sighed at their antics and decided to butt in, "If you really are persistent then I suggest that we let her do the stunt but to keep her safe you should replace the guys who will catch her."

"I agree." Sasuke answered and that earned a nod from Naruto.

The girls immediately became quiet and started thinking who will replace the two dumb ass catchers. Sakura decided to list down the names of the guys who joined the pep squad of the Junior years. While Temari was listing down names, Ino was trying to remember their skills and individual behavior. Sakura was also trying to remember the strength of some guys who were able to catch her.

While doing so, Neji and Sasuke rummaged Sakura's Game Magazine in hopes to find a better game.

Naruto on the other hand, busied himself to finish off his snack.

"Hmm…" Ino started thinking over the names that have been listed on a paper. Temari was done a minute ago and was sipping down her juice. Other than that, she was also thinking of who will be a good replacement to those guys who weren't able to catch their pink haired friend.

"If you choose either of the names here, then that means change of settings…" Sakura sighed. "Other than that I don't think I'll be safe with this person," she pointed a name on the list for emphasis, "so let's avoid this one and that one, too." She pointed another name which Ino crossed out.

Sasuke decided to give them a little help by saying, "Why don't you choose a person or persons who you think will be able to secure Sakura by doing the stunt?"

"What do you mean?" Ino asked, with one of her brow rising.

"Choose a person we know that won't let her drop during the stunt. Then the other would be random, a guy with strength or something."

Neji butted in while reading the magazine, "Then I'd go for Naruto. He's one of the dancers right?"

"EH?" Upon hearing his name he jerked his head up and looked quizzically on Neji.

This time, Neji decided to look at the person he was talking about, "Naruto won't let that same accident again."

Naruto looked at Neji then at Sasuke then to Sakura, Ino and Temari. Then back to Sakura.

"Of course, I won't let that happen to Sakura-chan!"

They all sighed. "Then its final, Naruto is the guy." Ino announced, rubbing her sore temple.

* * *

Sakura's recovery was miraculously fast. She was able to attend classes at the second week of the month, able to cope up with all the lessons she missed during her absence. That was of course with the help of her best friends, Ino and Sasuke. Neji even came in the picture to tutor Sakura in Chemistry since he's good at it. But most of the time, it was Sasuke who helped her a lot. 

One Friday afternoon, Sakura requested to visit Gaara's place where in returned she received ridiculous glares from Sasuke, Neji and Naruto. She laughed them maniacally telling them how overprotective they are.

When they arrived, they received smiling faces from Gaara's friends who haven't really stopped hanging out in his place. Then hurriedly she came inside and looked for the red haired friend.

"Yoh Valkyrie, wassup? You didn't show your cute face weeks ago. How are you?" Sakon asked while smiling happily at the girl they've missed for so long.

Sakura just smiled back at him and continued searching for the red haired son of the owner of the shop.

"Looking for Gaara?" Jiroubu blurted out on the corner while smirking at Zaku who was defeated miserably in the race.

"Yeah. Where's he?" Sakura noticed the Sasuke and Neji had occupied some vacant seats while watching some players play games. Naruto was busy insulting Zaku from the other corner.

"His father asked him to go some place we don't know. He'll be back later."

"Then who's managing the shop?" Naruto asked while looking at Jiroubu and then to the counter behind him.

Standing behind the counter was a familiar student. He smirked at the person who asked who was managing the shop.

"Me." He answered and after a moment of silence, he looked at the four new comers.

Sakura, Sasuke, Neji and Naruto shot him curious stares and berated, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!"

The said person-in-charge went out inside the room while smirking at his friends' antics. Revealing the tall man with almost similar hairstyle to Gaara, only that his was black, he waved his hands on them while the other took a pen to write something on a paper.

Sakura was really surprised to see her schoolmate in this kind of place, knowing the person was never hooked in games. She pointed accusingly, "Wha-What are you doing in this place?"

Neji and Sasuke stared in wonder while waiting for their friend, Kankuro, to explain everything about this.

"Well, I think Gaara haven't told you something right?" He watched the four nodded in response, "Well other than having Temari as my sister, Gaara is our youngest brother."

"NANI!" Sakura was definitely shocked to what this fellow is talking about. "The-then… why… how…" She didn't know what to say next but she kept on pointing at Kankuro.

"While Temari and I are studying at our school, Gaara is having a self-tutorial. Father wants him to get to school, but the fact that Gaara is unnaturally smart he said that he didn't need to attend school. Other than that, he asked our father to help him to the family business. So… he's stuck in here."

"Really?" Sasuke responded while crossing his arms over his chest. "But how can he run a business in the future if he doesn't have a diploma? We know very well about that, right?"

Kankuro nodded, "Well, if he can go back to school, he might have the same level like us. I heard that he's interested somehow, but in different school."

"Ooohh." Sakura replied while nodding. She looked everywhere but there was no sign of him yet. "I never knew that he's your youngest sibling… my… this is so weird."

"But the really weird thing is he never told us about this." Naruto butted in while looking down at the journal book Kankuro was writing. Then someone clicked in his mind, "Say, why didn't you tell us that you have a sibling working in this place? You know very well that we've been in this place like for so many times already!"

"Gaara said not to tell you guys. But I'm telling you now."

"Weird…"

Then after a while, a voice alarmed them that the person they've been looking for has arrived.

"Oh… hi guys."

* * *

It was already dark outside though the quartet didn't show any sign of leaving yet. For the whole time all they did was to entertain each other. Naruto's antics become more intolerable which made the gang almost beat him into a pulp. Neji's frustration almost reached its peak when he cannot finish some quest in the game. Sasuke almost laugh his head off on Neji for being such an impatient person. Then they heard the throwing of insults from the gang, the cheers, the laughter and such. 

This day isn't a bad day at all.

Outside the gaming station were two friends watching the stars twinkle at the midnight blue sky. Sakura was sitting on a chair right next to Gaara's. Both of them stayed silent for minutes as they breathe in the comfortable cool wind of the night.

"Say," Sakura started still not looking straight to Gaara's face.

It took her a few moments to add the next words that Gaara decided to answer.

"Yeah?"

"Anou…" She fidgeted a little and decided to look at him straight to his green eyes. "I came here because… I… wanted to thank you for helping me about that incident."

Gaara only smiled back at her and returned watching the twinkling stars in the sky.

"Other than that…" He looked back at her and she decided to glance away knowing the next thing she must do. "Uhm… I just wanted to say sorry. I was rude back then… you know the phone call incident…"

He smiled once again and petted her hair. "It's fine. I understand your feeling about the incident." He paused petting her hair but never withdraw his hand on it. "How's life then?"

Sakura looked back to him with eyes full of fulfillment even after the incident, "I'm moving on."


	10. Victorious

**Where should I go?  
**

**

* * *

**Two weeks later, everything returned back to normal. 

Every after their classes, third year students as well as the other year levels, would go on with their places and practice with their own pep squads. Ino had been stricter. She even assigned some female dancer to look after Sakura when she's performing the stunt to secure her if anything happens again. Hopefully, nothing happens.

Naruto would be called every now and then but since Itachi knew what happened to the pep squad children he kicked Naruto out of the practice game but will be called before the practice game ends.

The players of the basketball team were all serious about winning and their coach even provoked them to do their best during the game.

Every now and then both Uchihas and the Hyuuga would look over the third year pep squads to see if Sakura was doing fine. Protective guys…

There were times that some of the pep squad girls would use the volleyball court to train their physique. They never showed how powerful they're going to be for the game but the girls namely: Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Sakura, had formulated all possible techniques to blow down all their competitors.

And of course, every after the practice game and dance practices, the gang would hang out at Gaara's place.

During the weeks of recovery, as Sasuke thought, he noticed the constant closeness of Gaara to Sakura. He wouldn't ask why for he already knew. He didn't doubt Gaara for the kid was the one who tried to save Sakura from Kimimaro's foul play. Other than that, Gaara was very kind to everybody but giving special treatment to Sakura, not because she's a girl but because he likes her.

One night at the computer shop, the gang decided to continue the mini-tournament that Naruto started. Jiroubu and Sakon were having a close score at some certain race game and the other boys kept on teasing them about whose going to lose.

At the background however was Sakura talking privately to Gaara, or it was more likely Gaara having a private talk with Sakura.

"—and then I read that there were lots of final weapons when you get the ending A. So most probably I have to deal with the difficult level. What do you think?" Sakura finished telling him the facts of some certain game.

Gaara answered, "If you want to see the other level of the game, so be it." He smiled while shrugging. "You're the game princess anyway."

She nudged him using her elbow. "Sakura that hurts!"

And she stuck out her tongue, chuckling in amusement.

Soon after, Gaara joined her chuckles. Later, he secretly told her to follow him outside the shop. She merely followed with curiosity plastered throughout her expression. What they didn't know was a pair of black eyes belonged to the younger Uchiha, eying them close by.

* * *

"So why call me…here?" She softly murmured while turning her head up to see the darkening sky. 

Gaara hesitated first but when he looked at her green eyes he told himself that there's no going back for him now.

"Sakura…" He began and such a mistake…

Upon his call she averted her gaze to the sky and now he had a full view of her shining green eyes. He hesitated much more.

"Oi. Earth to Gaara!" Sakura tauntingly said while chuckling beside him.

Gaara felt that his cheeks were burning but he easily shoved it aside to recompose himself. He started with a nervous cough that stopped Sakura's chuckles.

"Uhmm… how should I do this…" He muttered, scratching the back of his head.

Sakura stared at him blankly and nudged his chest. "What makes you so nervous?" Then a light bulb lighted above her head, "Ah hah!" Then she pointed to him, "You did something wrong didn't you!"

She pointed accusingly at him, Gaara began to stutter.

"N-no! I-it's not like I d-did something wrong." He raised his hands defensively aided by shaking his head.

Sakura stared curiously, "Then why are you so nervous?"

Gaara recomposed himself again and he was now staring directly to her eyes.

With one deep sigh, he said. "I love you."

* * *

Days turn to weeks, weeks turn to months… 

Sakura who had victoriously gotten over with the painful truth of her ex-boyfriend has found another reason to love once again.

Yes, she accepted Gaara's love a week after his confession.

It may be a new start for them, especially for her, but she has to know that Gaara won't be cheating on her the way Kimimaro did in the past. Gaara proved that he's not someone like Kimimaro perhaps he's a nice boy to begin with.

One afternoon, Sakura and the boys entered their shop.

"Hello amigos! I'm back!" She happily greeted everybody, making a grand entrance by smacking their hands with hers.

Behind her were the boys.

"Sakura-chan sure is happy today, isn't she?" Naruto whispered to them while watching the target having a handshake with the newest kid and player in the shop.

Neji looked to Naruto and muttered, "That's expected. Gaara and Sakura had been together for three months."

Naruto stared curiously at Neji, "Aren't you jealous of him?"

That made the Hyuuga jerked in surprise, "Why would I get jealous?"

Oh great, one of the greatest king of denial. Naruto sighed in defeat, "Oh nothing."

Surprisingly, Sasuke didn't act so overprotective at Sakura. It seems like the Uchiha accepted this Gaara guy now. There were times that Gaara would talk to him; well they all assumed he was asking Sasuke's help to know something about Sakura. And believe it or not, the Uchiha will gladly help him with nothing in return.

Or maybe there **was** something in return.

_Don't hurt Sakura._

Gaara appeared in the desk which Sakura happily greeted him with a pinch in the cheek.

"Hey that's enough…" Gaara was out of her clutches and nursed his reddening cheek. "You're pulling my face."

Sakura stuck out her tongue and turned around. She looked all over the place. It seems crowded yet everybody is happy. That's all that matters, right? She turned around to face Gaara. Gaara was amused at her childlike behavior perhaps it's her behavior that he liked her a lot. He smiled warmly to her…

She smiled sweetly.

* * *

Second week of October. 

The week of **Sports** **Fest**…

It was the week where everybody in school has been waiting for…

* * *

At eight in the morning all students were instructed to go to their respective year levels. Teachers helped them find their places as they represent each of the competing levels. For the next hour, they'll be watching the annual cheer dancing competition. 

Every boys and girls who are all involved in the said event… are no where to be found.

The black haired Uchiha turn his head to the right. No pink head anywhere. Then to the left. Nope. Then he turned around to continue looking for his best friend. And yet she couldn't be seen anywhere. He scowled. He just wanted to bid her good luck and be careful since she's going to do that stunt that led her to the hospital. He was just worried. He looked around once again but it was hopeless to see her now.

_Maybe they're preparing… _

With a sigh, he stopped looking for her and searched for his basketball team.

At this very same day but later in the afternoon their team will be fighting against the second year basketball team. For the record, during their freshman and sophomore years… their basketball team was never beaten. But still, he wanted to play seriously. If they did a mess during the competition, his brother, Uchiha Itachi, will request him to resign as the Team Captain of their basketball team and a member of the varsity team.

Nah. It's just he will be embarrassed. And he will be really left behind.

Moments later, he saw his teammate and friend, Naruto climbing down the stairs as if he was in a hurry. Sasuke ran towards him.

"Oi dobe (dumb ass)!"

That earned the blonde's attention. Naruto glared at Sasuke and gave him a certain finger gesture. Sasuke ignored the gesture and went straight to Naruto.

"Where are the others, I mean the dancers?" He asked still looking everywhere.

"They're inside our room. Don't attempt to look for Sakura-chan, they're probably changing clothes."

"Aa." Sasuke replied and stopped looking around. "You better not make a mistake. You'll see Satan if you do." He threatened.

Naruto glared at him then smiled. He even made a good-guy pose (Lee's trademark pose) and flash a grin. "I won't let that happen to Sakura-chan."

_Good_.

Naruto bid him farewell as he was dashing towards the canteen to get over with his thirst. Sasuke on the other hand, returned to their line and heard the announcement from the speakers.

"First year, Second year, Third year and Fourth year pep squad cheerleaders please report at the desk immediately. I repeat. First year, Second year, Third year and Fourth year pep squad cheerleaders please report at the desk immediately."

Minutes later, four girls immediately climbed down the stairs with four different pep squad uniforms. Ino's uniform was red and white. A three-fourth pants with small slit on the edge and an imprint of black dragon on her right. She wore a white Chinese cut shirt with red outlines on her neck and on its sleeve. The lower part of its shirt also had slits on both sides, showing her curves. And lastly she wears white sneakers with streaks of red. Her blonde hair was arranged like a Chinese girl, more likely of Tenten's common hairstyle. And she also wears make up with glitters every where in her face. Lastly, just above her buttocks was a flame-like shape henna tattoo.

* * *

At year III, class II classroom… 

"Put her make up!"

"Tie her hair now!"

"Tenten help me here!"

"WAIITTT!"

"Ow ow! That hurts!"

"No, no! Let's put some make up there!"

"Hey please put some elbow protectors! Red for the girls! Should be at the right!"

Everyone was panicking. After Ino was called out to represent their team they were all noisy. Temari called out to Tenten to fix her hair. The other girls kept on shouting and yelling to somebody who would put on some make up. While they were in a hurry, Sakura was just sitting near the window and was looking at the entire population at the quadrangle.

_Wow… so many people… they're waiting for the pep competition._

She narrowed her eyes to where the third year non-dancers were. Then she thought that somebody was waving at her. She narrowed even more and realized it was Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN!" She shouted and waved.

Then she looked back to searching and noticed a messy red haired teenager surrounded by a large fat boy and two more males. Her smile widened.

"GAARA-KUN!" She shouted.

Said person looked up and saw her waving and smiling sweetly at him. He was stunned at seeing her wearing make up and with such cute pink buns on her head. He waved back and gave her a thumb's up gesture silently saying good luck.

Few moments later, the announcer spoke again.

"Are you ready to watch the next event?" The audience yelled yes, "Before we start the Annual Cheer Dancing Competition, may I request everyone to clear the quadrangle? Please stand outside the box. There." And then the announcer cleared his throat and announced the judges.

Ino dashed back inside the classroom which made everyone stop at whatever they were doing.

"We're second! Move your butts everyone! Hurry up now!"

But it caused everyone to panic even more.

* * *

While the audience was watching the Second Year students performing at the center, Neji and Sasuke had come out of the canteen. They were just waiting for their team to perform and support them during the performance. But of course, both of them were getting excited. 

Sasuke received a message from his brother through cell phone. Itachi said that he would be coming soon to watch the Pep Squad, too. He even bought a Digital Camera. Sasuke told him that they'll be next so Itachi and Kisame dashed quickly to the school.

While the two hunks were walking towards their place, they met Gaara and his gang inside.

"Sasuke, Neji." Gaara called using his normal tone.

Neji just nodded to acknowledge his greeting and Sasuke tapped Gaara's shoulder. "Glad you guys came. Sakura will be very happy." Sasuke said.

"I think so, too. I just saw her by the window."

"Oh really?" Neji asked checking the windows of each classroom.

Gaara continued the topic, "So your game will be held later?"

Sasuke and Neji nodded.

The red haired kid smiled, "Good luck then. I won't be able to watch the game. I will go back to the shop after this."

Sasuke smirked, "Ooh for the sake of love." He muttered but they all heard it and teased Gaara.

Before Gaara turned really red the announcer speaks again announcing the next competitor since the Second Year Pep Squad was done.

"Alright! Now let's call out the…" They all looked at the bunch of Chinese boys and girls because of their outfit. "Wow it isn't a Chinese New Year now is it? Anyway let's give it up for the Juniors!"

And the whole population of third year students yelled their cheers.

"It'll start now." Neji uttered as they walked silently towards the audience where they would have a nice view of the show.

* * *

While the dancers prepare their positions, some of them were wearing black coats with white masks of different animal faces. As far as the audience could tell, it seems they really prepared for the contest. There were only few chosen hooded dancers on the floor and they started some play of some sort and the music, well more likely of background music and effects, was heard. 

Dancers started dashing all over as if in a hurry then faced to each one as if battling. The sound of clashing weapons would be heard. A battle scene.

As they move around the quadrangle, two girls started tumbling, cartwheels, etc. until they reached the front area of the quadrangle. One of the girls was Tenten.

The show started with loud remixed music was heard, the roar of the audience was louder by then.

* * *

Almost the entire time, all the third year students were so excited as well as worried for the stunts. They beat the highest human pyramid record, the number of exhibitions, the highest trampoline-like stunts, and the best part was… Sakura being thrown upwards and flipped backwards in the air! 

If only she was just another audience standing beside the boys, she could've seen the hilarious faces!

Neji almost drop his soft drink in can as he stared in awe.

The gamer boys gasped successively.

Kiba and Chouji's mouth were open for a couple of minutes.

Shino… didn't quite have any reaction.

Gaara muttered, "Amazing," while watching his girl flying and flipping in the air.

And Sasuke was just like Neji but easily gotten over with the shock and glared at Naruto, threatening that if something happened, he'll be facing instant death.

Then after Sakura's stunt the dancers danced again at the same time Sasuke's phone vibrated. He took out his cell phone from his pocket and saw a message.

"_Sakura-chan was great. Tsk tsk…"_

Sasuke glared his phone and deleted the message. He hid his cell phone inside his pocket again and resumed watching.

_Shut up bro…_

After their performance, Ino and most of the dancers started yelling **juniors** for themselves as well as the audience who were entertained greatly by their amazing moves. Tenten and Temari back flipped twice and yelled juniors as well. Sakura on the other hand, sending flying kisses to everyone.

Gaara wanted to grab her right then but the guys stopped him from doing so.

Sasuke and Neji were chuckling behind.

* * *

"SO PERFECT!" 

"YAY!"

"JUNIORS!"

"WE ROCK!"

"WE'RE SO COOL!"

"WOOOHOOO! SENIOR SUCKS!"

"HEY!"

After the last performance from the Seniors, Fourth Year students, the judges had tallied all the scores and determined the winner for this year's Cheer Dancing Competition.

"Alright people!" The announcer started, "Before you girls and boys kill each other, dancers please proceed to the quadrangle at this moment." Then they all waited for all the dancers to assemble in the middle under the heat of the sun. "There. Ahem. Where were we? Ah. So I have the winners!" The audience and dancers cheered on.

Naruto and the loud boys didn't stop yelling juniors. Also he had Sakura on his shoulders, excited to hear who will be the champion. Tenten and Temari were provoking the audience to shout for them but the seniors smirked at them with such arrogant expression. Ino was standing at the front, waiting patiently for the announcement.

"Taking the fourth place…" Drum roll was heard. "THE FRESHMEN TEAM!"

Second year students cheered loudly. At least they weren't at the bottom of the list. But still they were sure that it's either the juniors or the seniors would be claiming the first place. And also it was to be expected. Freshmen knew nothing in dancing but the junior batch during their freshman years; they were at the second place.

"Alright! The third place would be…" Another drum roll was heard. "The SOPHOMORE TEAM!"

_Darn… don't tell me they're getting the place… _Ino said more to herself stealing glances to the cheerleader of the senior's team. _They don't have the stunts that we have as well as the moves!_

"Now people only juniors and seniors are left in the list. The one I'll reveal to this moment would be the second placer. So automatically the team that isn't mention would be the champion!" Everyone cheered on while waiting for the announcement.

"Hey Naruto put me down now." Sakura requested.

Naruto slowly knelt down while Sakura jumped carefully. She had a bad feeling about this nevertheless she knew that everything they did was perfect. She narrowed her eyes towards the desk of the announcer and she blinked twice.

Itachi was waving at her. He was standing beside Kisame who was recording everything during the event. She smiled widely and waved at him.

"Itachi-kun!"

"And now!" Sakura stopped waving and hurriedly ran towards Ino's side, ready for whatever comforting methods if something bad happens. "The second place is…" Drum roll again.

Then out of nowhere, someone yelled. "JUNIORS!"

Ino glared at whoever said that but she didn't find out who it was, same with Sakura and the rest of the cheer dancers. Naruto was already clasping his fists and making crackling sounds.

"THE SENIORS!"

When it was said, Ino stood still in her position, doubting her senses. Temari and Tenten started jumping and hugging all their members. Naruto and the rest of the guys called out their classmates, those who were non-dancers and started jumping up and down. Kiba yelled juniors, being followed by other students. Neji smack his hands to Naruto and pulled each other for chest to chest greetings. Sasuke and Gaara cheered on.

In a matter of moments, Sakura dashed towards Gaara and jumped excitedly to him.

"WHOOAAA—" Gaara was cut off when Sakura launched herself to him in a tight embrace.

"We won! WE WON!" She yelled and giggling at the same time while Gaara was struggling for their balance.

"Oi Sakura you're heavy…" Gaara muttered at the same time blushing furiously at the sudden action Sakura did.

The pink haired cheer dancer laughed loudly and noticed her black haired best friend. Sasuke smiled shyly at her.

"Gaara-kun, put me down please." Gaara obeyed and gently put her down.

In a flash, Sakura flung herself to her best friend and hugged him tightly.

"HAHAHA! I can't believe we won! Isn't it great Sasuke-kun!" She giggled not minding the hilarious expression of her best friend.

Sasuke was trying his best not to blush but the moment he felt something in his chest, he couldn't stop the blood rising up to his cheeks. Then when her embraced tightened, he reddened even more and just gave out a nervous laugh.

The young Uchiha didn't even notice his older brother smiling triumphantly.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **I know it has been a long time since I've updated for this story. Well it has been months only right? And there aren't many reviewers here so I think its okay to leave you guys hanging xp just kidding. So for this chapter I hope it's clear to everyone that Sakura is linked to Gaara and there is something behind the Uchiha boys. Let us not forget to congratulate their pep squad! Hahah! I don't belong to any pep squad when I was in High School so don't think I was the one being thrown and being rushed to the hospital. It was my sister. And the after events are, well, created by yours truly. Hope you liked this chapter! And I'll be happier if you read and review.


	11. Best friends

**Where should I go?**

* * *

Teamwork is next to victory. 

With one being the best in his standards should share the other who lacks such skill.

This is the battle of their high school days.

Girls for volleyball while boys for basketball…

Who will win?

* * *

Bounce. Toss. Block. Spike! 

"And there goes another fascinating combo from the Quadruple Aces of Juniors!" The announcer said in his microphone as the audience continued to shout at each of the girls' names.

Inside the court however, Temari, Tenten, Ino and even Sakura were sweating hard. They won two games already. They were against the Freshmen and the Sophomores and their last competitors would be this last game… with the Seniors.

They never really thought that they could easily beat them all, but with their great skills and strategy, anyone who enters their first six could make a turn or toss the ball. They do not hog the game. They wanted everybody to play. But then again, when they need to get serious, they have to get the ball and make a strategy on the spot.

Sakura glanced towards her right side then to the back. She made a signal to Temari who was outside the court, the one who shall make the service. Temari grinned.

_Whatever you say captain. _She said more to herself still referring to their team captain, Sakura.

As soon as she tossed up the ball, all her teammates bent their knees and readied their arms to the exchange of tosses. Once Temari spiked, Tenten couldn't help but smirk. They saw the ball flying towards the net. The rival team was confident that it will not make it to the other side but alas! It tumbles to their side! They didn't ask the person in front to block it! Instead everybody from their team ran towards it in attempt to toss it back but it was too late.

_Wahahaha! You think we're that easy to defeat? _Ino thought as she smirked towards the rivalry team.

Sakura ran towards Temari and hugged her. "Nice service Temari! We won!"

Temari stuck out her tongue and made a thumb's up to their team members.

And that's how the Junior Girl's Division won the Championship round.

* * *

Same day though the game was held in the afternoon. 

A group of five Juniors wearing their blue jerseys ran towards their side. One of them held the basketball and is stalling some little time to make a plan to outsmart, yet again, the Seniors team. The person who held the ball was Shikamaru.

_We're like what… almost even with the score. We have to raise three or two points before the timer ends._

Shikamaru glanced towards the right. Naruto was guarding a tall and large-built player who Shikamaru thinks is the supposedly center player.

_What a moron… the center should stay at the center…_

He glanced lazily behind Naruto. There Neji has outdone another player and ready to receive the ball.

_Nah ah… if I give this ball to Neji then the moron center player will swat the ball out of Neji's hands. They'll block him. _

He glanced towards the left. He saw Kankuro doing a great job outsmarting their opponent, well same as Sasuke.

_When it comes to hogging the spotlight and perfect game play…_ Shikamaru smirked; _it has always been him…_

He made a fake pass to the right in which both Neji and Naruto knew, and then Shikamaru passed the ball towards Kankuro. Sasuke ran out from the inside and waited for Kankuro to pass the ball to him. They only have 15 seconds to make a score and Kankuro was already blocked by the person he outsmarted earlier and then comes the other who was once guarding Sasuke.

_Shit!_ Kankuro cursed inwardly but sooner, he heard a whistle from behind.

He smirked.

Out of nowhere he passed the ball behind him and then a quick figure zoomed behind as he gets the ball. All the rivalry members followed where the quick player went. However when the person who held the ball stopped, all of them were surprised when he stepped in the line for the three-point shot!

"Damn block him!" They all heard.

"GOOOOO SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Most of the girls cheered.

"Don't let him shoot it!"

And then it looks like the time turned slow as Sasuke evaded an attempt of stealing the ball, he jumped high and slanted slowly backwards to avoid another hand in attempt, again, to block his shot. Then he found the chance to release the ball before he even got his two feet back on the ground.

His entire team member smirked.

_Fade-away jump shot from Uchiha Sasuke… _Neji said more to himself as he watched the ball smoothly went inside the net.

And then the bell rings loudly.

"And the champion of the basketball game of this year is… THE JUNIORS TEAM!" The announcer excitedly shouted at the mike as he made the announcement.

All girls shouted for Sasuke and they attempted to get in the court to give him a kiss but the team hastily grabbed him and patted his shoulders, head and cheered at him.

Sasuke who was fairly beaten, not from the game, but from his teammates, turned red as he laughed aloud.

* * *

After being held as the year's over all champion, the gang planned to make a party for their victory. But the only member of the volleyball team then suggested an overnight at a resort not so near nor far from their school in which everyone agreed on. They hang out with their team players for an hour before they went on in separate ways. 

Sakura and the girls were slowly trudging the path to her home while their guy friends followed their suit.

"Hmm…" Sakura looked at sideways and then sighed deeply.

Ino noticed her obviously uneasy actions, "what's wrong?"

"You know my mom, Ino. I don't think she'll let me have an overnight with… you know… everybody."

Ino then patted her shoulders and glanced behind.

"Do you think your boyfriend can save you for tonight?"

That earned several giggling sounds from Tenten, Temari and Ino in which Sakura turned beet red. She nudged Ino playfully.

"Hey I was just joking!" Ino shrieked and then laughed once again and teased her.

Sakura was about to chase her when she noticed the guys looked at her curiously. She turned redder.

"Hey Sakura-chan you're red."

Sakura pouted cutely at Naruto and said, "Shut up!" She stomped till she reached their gate.

All of them went either smirking, laughing and giggling at her antics.

* * *

"WAAAH! NEJI YOU ARE SO UNFAIR!" Ino shrilled in her utmost high pitched voice. 

But Neji was already immune to her tone that he continuously pressing buttons of the controller. Ino was practically gagging on her seat while she struggle to beat Neji in a game…

…of Crash Team Racing!

"GYAAAAAHH! I hate you Neji!" Ino shrieked once again when the screen showed a confetti at the higher portion where Neji's avatar won the race.

Neji, being Neji, smiled evilly at Ino and bowed politely as if insulting her more. Ino was literally steaming and was ready to lunge at Neji when Shikamaru and Chouji grabbed her from behind.

"I'm GONNA KILL YOU HYUUGA NEJI!"

"Oi! Don't be too troublesome it's just a game!" Shikamaru locked her arms behind while Chouji held her hips.

"GRRRR! I'll bite your head off NEJI!"

"Admit it Yamanaka, you're just best in dancing and passing the ball."

That earned another steam from the Yamanaka herself though before Ino could bite of Neji's head, Naruto and Kiba came with lots of snacks in their trays.

"Yoh hold yer horses, Ino! Let's get something to eat first!" Naruto said out loud as the gang lunges towards the tray and snagged any food that they get.

While doing so, Sakura walked towards the corner and grabbed the phone. She sighed deeply first and waited for someone from the other line to pick up the call.

"Hello. Yes, can I speak to Mrs. Haruno Ritsuko? Mm. This is her daughter speaking."

Sasuke glanced at her and smoothly sat beside her at the sofa mouthing words, "Your mom?"

Sakura looked at him and nodded nervously. In a while someone got the phone, she made a stop sign at Sasuke and resumed talking to the person on the other line.

"Mom. Yeah. Uhm… we're gonna have an overnight stay at a resort. Yeah. Well… victory party. I'm with Ino, Sasuke, Naruto and the rest of the gang. Nope. I have money. We'll rent a cottage. No. Uhm, Sasuke's here do you wish to speak with him?"

Sakura gave the phone to Sasuke and mouthed words, "Please tell her I'm gonna be fine."

Sasuke nodded and took the phone, "Hello? Sasuke speaking. Mm. Yes, auntie. She'll be fine. I'll take care of her. Mm. Okay. Bye." Then Sasuke hang up while Sakura gave her a questioning face. Sasuke could only smile, a little. "Your mom said its okay for you to join but I'll be the one dropping you home tomorrow."

Sakura could only smile and hugged Sasuke while saying, "Thank you" straight to his ear.

What she didn't know was Sasuke was already blushing lightly at their contact.

* * *

They had fun during the afternoon. Water splashing, water fight, or any fun under the sun made their day so great. They were the victors during the games so they should have time for themselves, more likely, the joy as they rewarded themselves for all the efforts they gave in during the game. 

Later on, the bright sky slowly settled down to meet the moon and stars for it faded to darkness, not entirely. Everybody went inside the cottage to settle down themselves as well as have the opportunity to take a rest after a day's full of tiring activities.

Sakura couldn't find any sleep so she got up from the bed straight towards the veranda located at the second floor. She slid open the wooden door and felt the cold wind passed through her bare skin. She shiver at the first attack yet ignored the rest and watched the sky twinkled as though smiling at her. She smiled more to herself.

More likely, all she was thinking of was the victory of their batch. Beating the Seniors team was so much of a hassle and too much work, but they did it. They won. At first she didn't think about winning well at the back of her mind it was. She couldn't possibly go for the losing side and turn all their trainings down in hell.

They trained hard to win. They gave their effort to be victorious. Not just for the title but for the rewards of their hardships.

She smiled once again and watched the water on all pools ripple smoothly. She wanted to go for a swim but its damn cold! And then another wind passed by her bare skin where she reacted once again.

Then out of nowhere warm fabric covered her skin that her reflexes made her twist her head and look at the person who gave her the blanket.

And that person was none other than…

"Sasuke-kun." She whispered with a tone of surprised.

Said person smiled at her and turned his back towards the banister of the veranda.

"What are you doing here at this godly hour?" He asked quietly, conscious that if he used his normal voice he would have woken up some people inside.

Sakura fixed the blanket that shielded her from the cold night and walked towards the banister and held it with her hand.

"Contemplating about… well things." She said in wonder and looked at the pool again.

"Would you like to tell me those things?" Sasuke curiously asked and turned around again where he put his lower arms at the banister and leaned on to look at what's under them.

"Hmm… the victory, our effort and…" She giggled first when she continued, "Gaara."

If she could only stare at the Uchiha she would have seen his once smiling face turned into a stoic one. Such names or things related to her means so much to him. Well, weren't they best friends?

"Aa," was all he could say as he gave sad eyes eyeing the pool.

"I never really thought I'd come this far. My life is so full of happiness, don't you think?" She asked.

Sakura didn't even know that while she was stating her happy side the one's accepting it turned sad each passing second. What was the reason of his sadness? Wasn't he also a part of her happiness?

Sakura continued, "You know," Sasuke noticed the changed atmosphere when Sakura spoke, "after what happened months ago, I thought I was a failure."

Sasuke leaned further until his chin reached the folded lower part of his arm. He listened intently.

"Of course you know that incident right. You were the one who beat him in to a pulp." She gave out a nostalgic laugh but stopped momentarily. That's when Sasuke glanced at her, "You were such an idiot when you didn't come to school and when you didn't tell me why you didn't come either. I was mad at you."

Sasuke snorted and looked away, "I wasn't prepared to tell you what happened."

"I know this is isn't a good time reminiscing things, but this is the only chance that I could speak with you privately."

"Can't we speak on the phone?" He contradicted.

"Someone will just hang up from your house, I know, Itachi-kun."

Sasuke gave out a "piff" sound and chuckled. Sakura followed the suit. The young Uchiha couldn't describe the feeling he's feeling right now. He was leaning on the banister of the veranda of their cottage, clad with white blanket and talking with his best friend. A best friend he loved for years.

After the short chuckles, they finally gave up and made way for another silent treatment where they both have the comfort to feel the area's atmosphere. Sakura leaned on the banister but was looking up in the sky. Sasuke was looking downwards but noticed her gesture when her image registered at the pool. He glanced at her once again.

"So what was the thing that you're gonna say?" He asked. He had known her actions ever since she was little, of course he knew that there's something wrong with her.

"Thank you."

Simple yet full of meaning. These are the words that Sasuke rarely received from Sakura. Of course she always say "thank you" even from the smallest of things, but this time, the "thank you" she said meant a lot. He had done all things for her… for her to make her happy. He did all those things for her happiness. Because he didn't want to see her crying worst slashing her self, hurting in the process.

Sasuke's eyes softened as he stared at her, "Be careful with what you do next time okay? I might not be there to protect you."

"You always say that. I can still remember the times when we were in Kindergarten. You kicked our classmate's butt after he made me cry. You always say you're going to be there to protect me, though not all times. Why do you say that?"

He looked forward and narrowed his eyes (though Sakura didn't notice it), "I know it's contradicting but it's for real. What if for example you're in pain, unless you call me up that's when I'll come to you. I know you. You wouldn't call somebody to ease your pain because you'll lock yourself in your own misery and find yourself a failure like what you said earlier. That is when my words will come in to the picture. Unless you call me, that's when I'm gonna be there for you. To protect you." _And not make you cry any more… _He added silently in his mind while closing his eyes.

"You're such a sweet talker. Even so, you're the best person I've ever met. You're my lifesaver." She sighed for a while and leaned forward and kissed his head.

Sasuke jerked at the contact but didn't pull away instead he stared at her, still surprise from the action she just did.

"I would have kissed you on the lips but I'm not single. So bear with the kiss on the head for a while." She smiled and tilted her head to the side waiting for her best friend's reply.

"Aa… it's… okay."

_Thank you…_

_To be continued…_

**Author's Notes: **Yeah right I know the update was like for ages! You can't blame me. Well I think you can because of the writer's block and I think I'm sleepy again (yawns). There you have it, a short chapter for this story. Hope you wouldn't mind. Next chapter is still… undecided. Let me get over with the writer's block first before I continue this one. And at some point though, there are things that I didn't want to recall. It gives back the feeling of pain. (bows politely) Please have more patience.


	12. Promenade

**Where should I go?**

* * *

Intramural days were over and classes were finally resumed. 

All throughout the days revolves with studying, exams, projects and preparation for the Christmas break which will kick off on the month's second week. Of course, students were quite excited about it because it's a three-week long vacation and quite relaxing after being so damn tired from schoolwork and practices.

As for Sakura, who was very fond of Gaara, their relationship was quite strong and stable though they didn't have plans for their future and the like. Her friends told her that it's not thrilling or enjoying if they plan ahead. They will have so much fun as well as test their strong bonding if a case was suddenly put down between them.

Nevertheless, whatever the outcome nor the future situation they must face, the couple stayed as they were and as happy as when they've started.

December came that most students were excited for their family vacation or wherever their friends were planning to go to. Gaara and Sakura had most of the time together at morning till afternoon inside the game shop with the gamers playing all their favorite game genres to resume what they've missed during schooldays.

…Which means, Sasuke was also there—

Even after the victory party, the night where they were talking at the veranda of their cottage, his feelings for his best friend was eating him alive. He couldn't get the right words to describe what he was feeling but the way he look at them— Sakura and Gaara, he never felt so sad.

He's just a best friend, nothing more nothing less; he would always mock his mind when jealousy started crawling up his sleeve. But he couldn't stop the feeling especially when he knew that somehow he has a big part in her heart. He had hopes. Being her friend was great but he never felt satisfaction at that feeling.

There was something he wished to have…

…but in this situation—

…It may not be able to come…

* * *

Days turned weeks as weeks turned months. 

Since they were all temporarily separated from one another, they probably missed each other as January top off at their calendar and the schedule of their class will resume in a while. All of them have different stories of their vacation trips as well as all the happenings they all had when they had Christmas and the New Year.

Sakura was never been happy. She had hanged out with her boyfriend even if her parents were at home though she was quite nervous from all her acts.

To which we would come down into one clear conclusion: Sakura's relationship with Gaara was a **secret**. All of her friends **knew** about it while her parents and grandparents **don't**.

Why would she do that? It was because her parents prevented her for having boyfriend after the incident where they found out what she did after being heart broken. It was a trauma for her parents as well as her friends, especially the ones who witnessed the act. But she easily forgotten (rather tried hard to forget it) and then Gaara came to the picture. He was never the person who substitutes what was taken out from Sakura but he was the person she truly loved.

Being the best friend, Sasuke never told to Sakura's parents all these things. Why? Because he **didn't** **want** to destroy her happiness…

* * *

During class hours, one of their subject teachers mentioned about the Junior-Senior Promenade that will be held on the second week of February (it fell on February 14 though, Valentines' day). Everybody became energetic and all, especially the girls, while the guys think that it was so much of a hassle and too costly for their allowance (in terms of dating with the girl they like and for the dance). 

After the class, Sakura went straight to her home to do her home work so she could visit Gaara after that and stay there for a while to tell him about the next school event and how much fun it would be. What she didn't know was there were three figures following her from different directions.

Getting in her casual clothes, Sakura swooned over her working area and started answering the Geometry subject. With one pencil twirling at her right hand, her left hand did the drumming at the table. She sat Indian-seat style at the low table and analyzed the problem. Minutes later, she heard a door bell. She quickly stood up from where she sat and went to the window to check out who it was…

"Naruto!" She yelled and scrambled out of the window, out of the working area, to meet her friend. "What are you doing in here?"

Naruto scratches his head for a while and said, "Well umm… ugh…"

That earned a raised brow from the Haruno girl, "so unusual Naruto. Did you do something ha?"

Naruto jerked surprisingly and waved his hand defensively, "No, no, no! Well I came here because…"

Then they both heard a movement outside the gate. Sakura was about to pass by at Naruto when he suddenly forced her to look at him. Sakura was stunned when she was pulled back only to meet the person kneeling in genuflect position and held a small bouquet of red roses.

"Na…" She wasn't able to say his name when he butted in.

"Will you go out with me at the Prom?"

She stopped, dumbfounded and stared at Naruto and his extended hand with roses. She looked back and forth and smiled.

"Sure." As she took the rose from Naruto's hand.

Outside though were two people lurking behind the shadows. The first one was near the gate of her house, eavesdropping to whatever just happened the moment the blonde student dashed towards Sakura's place. The other person was leaning on a car in front of the house. He heard a few statements from the house but from all the actions he witnessed from kneeling in front of Sakura to Sakura accepting it… he couldn't help but smirk.

_To think that he doesn't have a thing for girls… well except for Sakura maybe._

His half smile to which was passed by the wind never left a clue for Sakura to find out who the person was.

* * *

February 14 came. 

Everybody was extremely excited for the Junior-Senior Promenade. Some student assistants, teachers and other students arrived earlier and would most likely be coming before the event. However inside the Haruno residence, Sakura's mom was making her daughter shine to Sakura's grandfather, father, and the rest of the relatives who visited them upon knowing the young lady's prom.

"Wow! Sakura-chan you look so beautiful in that dress!" One of them would say.

Just then, they heard the doorbell rang from the outside. Sakura told them that Naruto proposed to her to be her escort. All her family knew Naruto and Sakura's feelings towards him. Sakura think of Naruto as one of her cousins, one of her friends and one of her brothers.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Naruto's here!"

Naruto waited outside while the others were praising Sakura. He was a little nervous as to what Sakura would look like. Of course he knew she's beautiful and all but what made him more nervous was… well he didn't quite put it in one word yet. Suddenly, Sakura came out from the house and Naruto's eyes seem to travel slowly from foot to head, being fascinated at some enchanting charisma that Sakura gave out once she exposed herself to him.

The young, suddenly-modest lady smiled at him. "Hi, Naruto."

Naruto was stricken by some kind of magical spell that made him almost stop his breath as he unconsciously watch his partner walking towards him.

"Oi, Naruto. Cat got your tongue?"

Still she received no answer. This time, she resorted to pounding him.

"NARUTO!" She yelled and finally got the person back to his normal state.

"Ah! Sorry Sakura-chan!" He jerked awake and evaded another incoming fist coming from her. He scratches his head first and muttered, "I…ugh… well uhm…"

"We'll be late." Sakura suggested as she made an attempt going to the gate when Naruto coolly extended his left hand to her.

The beautiful Sakura in her red gown seemed to be amused at his antics so she gracefully put her hand over his palm wherein he placed her hand where it should be - on his arm.

"Ja, let's go."

* * *

It was a very romantic, exciting and wonderful night of their Junior-Senior Promenade. Everyone's dressed up very formally and lovely. You rarely see them look so glamorous and more respectful with that they wear. It was like they were all shining underneath the dark sky. 

The basketball ground was changed entirely. There were white Greek pillars and green and vines sparkling and winding around. There were small lights and huge lights and spotlights positioned everywhere. The sound of whooshing wind coursed each student's skin while they listen at the very lovely instrumental music that can be heard all over the grounds. There were lots of tables and chairs, and set places for the dishes were they could choose from.

Naruto and Sakura entered the school grounds. Sakura placed her hand on Naruto's arm like what he ought her to do. They smiled at each other and mumbled some comments with regards to the place.

"They really gave a hard time just to make this place looks so beautiful, don't you think?" Sakura would ask out of nowhere while she continued to gaze at some part of the place.

"Hehehe, of course they should. This is promenade no!" Naruto happily answered and pulled her lightly towards the reception table to list their names for the attendees.

After signing, Sakura took her phone and contacted her friends. Naruto only comprehended some words like: Boys, sitting, beside, etc. Before he could ask Sakura about it, his partner gave him a little tug to wherever she wanted to go.

"WHOA! Sakura-chan is that you?" Obviously that shrill statement belonged to none other than the Yamanaka herself.

Sakura would just smile and shy away when she received such compliments from her friends. Naruto who was standing beside her smiled at her, proud that he just taken the most beautiful young lady for the promenade.

Some time later, the announcer who came from the student council, started announcing things and instructing all students for the program proper. Naruto and his friends were all hungry at the same time, but the girls still longed to see some adorable boys everywhere or watch out for some miraculous events to happen. After opening the event, the emcee then announced that the food has been served. Most boys got out of their chairs to get plates not just for themselves but for their partners as well. It was surprising for some girls to see that most boys turned gentleman tonight.

Sakura leaned over Ino and whispered, "So who's your partner?"

Ino turned deathly pale for a moment but resumed her cool when she said, "Well who do you think would come up to me and propose to be my escort?"

Sakura raised a brow and guessed, "Uhm… Kiba?"

Ino gave Sakura a very deadly glare and scoffed. Why would Kiba ask her for the dance? Kiba does not have anything for her, unless he really does have something for her. For a moment, Ino considered suspense as to who her partner is.

"When the boys are settled, you'll know who my partner is."

Sakura pouted and resumed sitting very quietly at her chair. She looked at all the students everywhere and she can't help but admire all of their beauty. They all looked so gorgeous tonight. But it was just a pity that they only have few hours to consume while they wear all their glamour clothes and have fun with their friends. Suddenly, the boys returned to their table and set plates for the partners. Sakura was surprised when Naruto set her a plate with lots of different dishes welcoming her eyes.

"Whoa! Naruto you know how I eat!" Sakura whined as she started pointing unusual dishes at her plate.

Naruto who sat near her could only smile and apologize. "Well I'm sure you're gonna get hungry so I put them all in your plate."

Sakura pouted and replied, "I don't know if I'll be hungry by then…" Then she smiled at him, adding, "Thanks."

As always, Naruto flashed his grin and gave her a thumb up, "No problem!"

Out of nowhere, she remembered something…

_You think I'll let it pass by? _Sakura said mostly to herself and leaned over at Naruto so she could see Ino's partner.

"AHA!" All her friends gazed at her, bewildered at her sudden burst. Then out of the blue, she was petrified. "Wha…"

Sitting beside Ino and the person who supposedly Ino's partner was…

"Neji!"

Said person, smiled at her and greeted her, "Hi, Sakura. You look lovely in that dress."

Still Sakura was not through with her unexpected situation. _Neji… proposed to Ino… to…Oh God…so Neji has something on… _Her eyes did not stop from blinking.

Sasuke who sat beside Sakura murmured something in her ears. "It was a dare. If Neji did not propose to anyone he'll be dead by Monday."

The girl who was once speculating something, returned to her seat and relaxed. She was not jealous or what. She was plain surprised at the mere image of Neji proposing to Ino without someone asking him to do it. Then it occurred to her… Who was Sasuke's partner?

"What about you? Did they dare you to have a partner?" She asked when her eyes turned to the side to meet Sasuke's.

"They didn't. And I don't want to tie myself to someone I barely know." Sasuke started slicing the meat with knife and fork as if finishing the conversation.

Sakura was still curious so she leaned at him and asked him, "If Naruto wasn't my partner, will you come up to me and ask me to dance?"

Her best friend looked at her and noticed that their faces are only inches apart. He spared a moment or two to gaze at the beautiful person he admired his entire life. While doing so, he answered her in his thoughts.

…_Of course..._

Sasuke smiled at her and resumed his dinner without giving an answer to the eager best friend. She gave up guessing and waiting and started eating her own dinner. Naruto would casually ask if the meal is fine and she'll just give a little comment here and there. They talk while they eat. Most of the time it would be Naruto who would throw a topic and the rest will just give their opinions then they'll have another related topic that they're going to discuss with one another. Not long did the emcee appeared on platform and talked about the senior testimonies.

"Just how long are we going to wait for them to finish all those speech? This is irritating me." Ino commented while she grabbed her bag full of make up for retouching. "Neji, I'll be back in a minute."

Neji looked at her and nodded. He watched his partner talking to some girls, asking them to accompany her to the ladies' room. Naruto sighed loudly and asked the nearest person beside him about the girl's attitude.

"Hey, Sasuke, why do girls want them to be accompanied by their friends in the ladies' room?"

Sasuke almost had a twitching nerve on his temple at Naruto's sudden question. Of all the unluckiest people in the world, why did that moron chose him? Back to business, he doesn't know either so he shrugged his shoulders then listened to the announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen— the floor is all yours!"

The slow music started.

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note: **Gah. Can't continue the next plot for this chapter so instead of making this 7-8 pages it just end up at page 5. Sorry guys, I can't seem to focus in this chapter. Just give me time to recuperate from Writer's Block or so they call it and then I'll be able to finish this baby later. Also I have this new story for the same Anime Category it's called **A Utopian Chronicle**. Hope you'll like it and I do hope you enjoy the Prom chapter for this story. The continuation of this scenario will be uploaded… the next time I'll be able to continue the plot XD


	13. Dreadful Truth

**Where should I go?**

**

* * *

**

Inside the ladies' room…

"Oh geez, isn't Neji so handsome? Sasuke's, too! But why doesn't he have a partner?" Ino started blabbering while applied her retouching materials on her face.

Sakura and Temari just sighed out loud while they looked at themselves in the mirror. Sakura even complimented Temari's hair. It was splendidly beautiful tonight.

"Why don't you try that hairstyle on school days? You will surely get everybody's attention." Sakura teased while the rest just giggled with her.

Temari stuck out her tongue and said, "Yeah right, like hell I'll do that. Besides I'm not into collect-and-select thing huh. Add the fact that I'm not certainly in to LOVE relationship." The term she used is simply getting back to what Sakura teased at her.

All the while, Sakura blushed. She knew that Temari was getting back at her. Gaara is Temari's and Kankuro's younger brother who was deeply in loved with her. They didn't have to ask the kid, it was there all the time. And Temari being a friend to Sakura, always advised her about the things she has yet to know about Gaara. In all truth, they're just wonderful siblings.

Tenten looked outside the ladies' room and cheerily said, "Hey, hey look!"

The girls followed her and saw what Tenten was telling them to see.

"Everyone's dancing! Oh my god! Isn't that Sasuke's fan girl? Oh look she's trying to get him into dance!" Ino laughed in an instant when the girl left with a huge pout plastered on her face.

Sasuke, who dismissed the girl, drank a glassful of punch while the boys laughed at him.

Sakura then had this curious look on her face, "Why would Sasuke-kun do that? Doesn't he like anybody?"

Her friends looked at her but never gave an answer.

* * *

"Oh they're back." Kiba mentioned as the young ladies respectively went to their chairs. 

Naruto immediately loomed on Sakura and asked, "Why do you have to be tagged along with them?"

Sakura gave her an incredulous look then chuckled, "It's a girl thing."

Naruto mouthed an "oh" after understanding what Sakura answered for him. He glanced at the dance floor and watched a number of pairs swaying with the slow beat. He suddenly looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Sakura-chan," He called, earning the attention of the person as well as some people around her. "Would you like to dance?" He extended his right hand to her in an utmost modest. At the same time he flashed a very genuine smile.

Sakura placed her hand on top of his hand, and then they walked towards the dance floor.

Sasuke saw that little scene and could only smile when they were starting to sway just like the others. Unknown to him, Neji just had his eyes set on him the moment Naruto asked Sakura for a dance. Being a kind friend he was, he just tapped Sasuke's shoulder and smile.

* * *

All throughout the night the girls had been asked out for a dance while the guys asked anyone they know and felt like dancing with. But the mistake that one of them made was… not asking her escort's permission to be danced with another person. 

Another person from the upper batch came to their table to ask Sakura's hand for a dance. Sakura glanced at her friends for a while and went with the guy. Being excited that she had a lot of dances coming along, she had forgotten about Naruto being her partner and all. Talk about the guy she agreed to go with, he narrowed his eyes at the girl he asked out. Then he went to the men's room without saying anything to his friends.

Sasuke and Neji had an eye conversation so they stood up and followed Naruto.

At the same moment, Ino and Tenten just got back from the dance floor. They noticed that Ino's partner was gone.

"Hey did any of you know where Neji went?"

* * *

Both Sasuke and Neji were flabbergasted at the sight of Naruto. 

No, he did not attempt to slash his wrist nor banged his head on the mirror; instead he stood silently in front of the mirror. His hands settled solidly at the wash area. His eyes, from what Neji and Sasuke saw, they bore madness – not of insanity but being angered by something.

Casually walking towards their once lively and nosy friend, both of them did not attempt to strike a question but waited for Naruto to say something.

After moments of silence, he did.

"Why is she doing this to me?"

Sasuke and Neji glanced momentarily to one another then returned their attention to their friend as he resumed talking.

"Doesn't she understand that I'm her partner?"

Both his friends raised a brow at his statements. What was he implying?

He went on, "She's forgotten that I'm with her." His hands balled into a fist.

Finally, Neji and Sasuke recognized what Naruto was feeling at the moment. The way he looked himself in front of the mirror, the tone of his voice whenever he spoke about her, the way he seethed whenever he remembers when she's not asking him permission…

They know that Uzumaki Naruto was **jealous**.

Naruto had been a friend to Sakura ever since they entered high school. Naruto understood that Sakura sees him as a brother and he sees her as his sister. In their circle of friends' view, they could be so close, so close as siblings would be but not more than anything. Naruto could be protective like any other boy friends that Sakura has and Sakura could be really sweet like any other girl friends that Naruto has.

They were having an equal treatment being friends…

And one more thing, they almost missed it.

Sakura has a boyfriend… and the name is Gaara.

After thinking what he has to say to his friend, Sasuke inclined his back on the wall beside the mirror. Folding his arms in front of his suit, he started giving a friendly advice to his friend.

"She must have forgotten about asking permission to an escort but it shouldn't make a big deal for you. You are like a brother to him as she was like a sister to you. You could have just told her that it's not right to simply ignore your partner in the middle of the ball." He sighed, taking air for a moment then continued, "Besides you have no right to get jealous because of her."

Naruto instantaneously glared at Sasuke. Good thing, Neji supported Sasuke's last statement.

"She's with Gaara. You're forgetting that little detail Naruto."

After Neji spoke, the entire men's room became silent. They did not know if Naruto got what they wanted him to understand. Both of them thought that maybe he looked at it on the negative side wherein it simply states that he has no right to get jealous. In other words, it was his fault to be feeling that way, which is what they didn't intend to tell him.

Few minutes had passed and yet no words came out from Naruto. The two young men gave up talking to him, thinking that they already said what they wanted their friend to comprehend, so without moment's hesitation they sighed aloud and went out from the comfort room.

* * *

The next music was up. 

Sakura decided to take a rest after being danced with a senior student. The young man was kind when he even escorted her back to her table. Sakura thanked him wholeheartedly and smiled at her friends. Then upon sudden awareness, she noticed that Naruto wasn't around.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked to whoever is concerned for her and her partner.

"He's in the men's room." A voice from behind her said.

She turned her head to the side only to see Sasuke and Neji walking towards the table, grim features evident on their expressions. Her face contorted into curiosity as she leaned on Sasuke and asked him what happened. Being the good and best friend he is, he thought of good words to say first before he decided to tell her the details.

After a while, he finally spoke.

"Sakura, you should have asked Naruto first before you say yes to whoever would like to have a dance with you."

It was straight but it irked Sakura to the bones.

Why would she have to ask Naruto's permission? It was just a dance! Some men who have escorts even ignored their partners as they walk away from the table to somebody else to dance with! She admitted that Naruto didn't do that for he was always asking her permission first before he stands up and ask anybody he knew.

Wait a second…

_Did I really burst out like that?_

She shook her head to forget whatever statement she just said in her mind. Unfortunately, something came up in her mind that will surely make everything upside down.

Since Naruto has walked out because of her and her actions, she knew that he had taken the subject seriously. And as seriously as she knew, there was something in him that she finally identified, the feeling that Sasuke and Neji recognized when they listened to him back at the men's room.

_Naruto… he… he was jealous._

Sakura's brows furrowed.

Sasuke raised a brow at Sakura's expression. He was her best friend for so long, so he knew every single thing that works inside her head. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him and gave a questioning look.

"We talked to him a while ago, so don't get mad about it. Okay?" Then he smiled a small smile.

Sakura was about to say something when Naruto suddenly came in. Eyes still bore with frustration; he faced Sakura with uncontrollable mouth.

"You could have just asked me first!"

This earned everyone in the table's attention. They turned to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke the moment the blonde in formal suit burst out his words.

Sakura's eyes flared at his sudden outburst. She stood up and retorted with the same fuming tone.

"Do I really have to?"

Almost everybody, including Naruto, jerked at Sakura's reaction. She was suddenly mad at him. Naruto didn't understand why she was the one who's mad at him when he was supposed to be mad at her. Because of her already irritated reaction, he could no longer carry the maddening thought of her lacking importance of him as her escort. Before they even start another fuming conversation, Naruto decided to walk away, leaving a dumbfounded Sakura who suddenly plopped herself on the chair.

Quickly, Neji and Kiba rose from their seats and followed Naruto.

Sasuke chose to leave for Sakura.

While the beautiful girl sat speechless on her chair, her eyes unexpectedly formed tears and everybody who were in the table looked at her shockingly. They asked series of questions about her and what did happen but nobody gave them answers.

Sasuke pulled Sakura into an embrace and hushing her at the same time.

"There's no use of being mad at him, Sakura. Both of you were just upset." He said while rubbing Sakura's back.

"He's so unpredictable. Why was he mad about it? He could have just said that earlier! I swear he was jealous! But there's no reason for him to be jealous at all!"

She said it all.

She said all that he and Neji said before. Smart girl. She easily understood what people think and feel about her. But what she didn't know was her own fault. She should have just apologized. Placing an equal fury, the one she did that moment, made matters worst.

Sasuke continued rubbing her back and thought of something to say.

"Forget about it, Sakura," Ino entered the scene, finally knew what just happened.

Sasuke immediately stared at her in awe, what was Ino doing?

"You will never enjoy this night if you think about it. You can have it resolved later, for now, forget about it."

Sasuke was about to retort, his brow twitching in annoyance, as he asked himself why would Ino say something like that when her friends are in trouble? But the next statement that she has to say made matters worst…

"I knew it… Naruto has something on you."

Sakura jerked shockingly.

Was it true?

* * *

After that incident, it seems like the night was okay. Sakura stopped accepting dances from anyone except her friends in the table. Sasuke hasn't danced with her yet, he was still trying to find a way to make Naruto and Sakura get back to normal. Actually, Sakura was already normal but she's still upset at Naruto. And the latter person must have decided not to get back to their table. He sighed tiredly. He wished that this night would end sooner. 

"I'm going to the ladies' room." Sakura suddenly said when she stood up from her chair.

The girls asked her if she wanted company but the girl refused.

When she walked quietly towards the ladies' room, she noticed that Naruto was walking towards her. She ignored his calls and went straight to the ladies' room. She knew that he wouldn't barge in like an uncivilized being. While she was inside, she took out her small kit and retouched her make up. Her tears had dried up but it washed away her facial powder. She sighed and started pressing the powder on her face.

After a while, she decided to get out of the ladies' room, thinking that Naruto must have been tired waiting for her to get out. Confidently, she walked at the corridors towards the ball… however…

A figure stood on her way.

She knew who it was and decided to ignore him. She's still upset and the last person she'll be talking to right now is the person standing in front of her. Casually, she gazed at the opposite area where he was standing. When she was already beside him, he decided to talk.

"Look, Sakura…"

But the girl did not even stop, thus ignoring his way of apologizing. She gave no hint of stopping. That was when Naruto rushed to her and stopped her without physically making contact with her.

"I'm sorry." He hastily said with eyes staring sternly at her.

No words came out from her mouth instead she glared at him with all of her anger. It was enough attention to make him understand what she wanted to express. But Naruto was persistent. He won't be at peace the entire year without her forgiveness.

"Sakura, I'm really… I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said that… but I was… I was…" He avoided her eyes, he knew that she was glaring daggers at him and meant that he really annoyed her to the limits.

She side stepped to avoid him but when she was about to leave, Naruto did the unanticipated.

He grabbed her wrist and knelt in front of her.

"Please, Sakura… forgive me." The way he said those words made her feel that he was at her mercy.

But she was more concerned about the teacher who passed by and heard their little conversation. Brushing his hand from her wrist, she absentmindedly told him to shut up and let her go.

…which he did…

When he stood up, he watched her back walking away from him and he felt like his world crumble in front of him. Being Sakura's friend is like having a wild, noisy, and kindhearted sister. He loved her for that. But being Sakura's enemy… he didn't want to picture anything about it. He will apologize to her one time this night, hopefully he won't fail.

* * *

Sakura returned to her seat with an infuriating face. Sasuke noticed this easily but never asked what happened back there. Naruto must have made a move to apologize or talk to her, but what could have made her this upset? He didn't want to make her mad even more. 

He sighed dejectedly. Few minutes from now, this night will be over and their friends are still on a small dispute. Without much to do but listening to some slow music, he stood up and extended his hand to Sakura.

The girl looked at him with a surprise expression.

Sasuke only smile and said, "You're my first and last dance."

Sakura couldn't help but smile. She felt so special around him. Placing her hand to his, Sasuke guided her to the center. Carefully placing his hands on her waist, he was surprised when she got what he wanted. She placed her hands on top of his shoulder and started swaying with him.

They started in a very slow rhythm and there was no hint of her striking any topic at him. It was time for him to take an initiative.

"Do you still remember our classmate in grade 1 who walked up to me and punched me like a kangaroo?"

Sakura slowly looked up to him and listened. She did remember.

"He said that I stole his gift for you."

The girl raised a brow but listened intently.

Sasuke continued, "You were there that time. When I was going to say to everyone that I didn't steal anything, you walked away." Sakura deciphered the nostalgic emotion in his eyes as he told her their story. "I felt that everybody was against me, that everybody hated me. But I was more concerned that my only best friend, the one whom I always protected, was the first one who did not believe me." He smiled a sad smile and continued, "You were the first person whom I reckoned apologizing even though I didn't really do anything. There was something inside me that hurt so deeply."

It was Sakura's turn to smile a sad smile. She even looked passed at Sasuke when she was reminiscing that time.

"When you talked to me, you were about to cry." She finally said, earning a chuckle from Sasuke.

"Yeah. It was really hard to apologize for something you didn't really do. But…" He looked at her directly in the eye, "it was worth it."

Sakura bit her lower lip and thanked the night and the dim lights. If the lights were so damn strong, Sasuke could have seen her red face.

"In the end, I listened to you and we stood up together. We both found out who the culprit was." She continued as she stared back at Sasuke's eyes.

They both chuckled.

"Now that you know it was hard for us boys to apologize to you girls, will you give Naruto a chance?"

Sakura suddenly looked down, avoiding his eyes in an instant. Sasuke knew that once Sakura was enraged by somebody, it will take a long time for that person to receive her forgiveness. It was hard for her to forget what happened it might become worst when it turned to grudge. However, whatever made her upset tonight was far turning into a grudge. Their friends will surely have difficulty in everyday routine when some from their circle are at war.

"I don't know… I don't want to think about it now… it's… its making me upset." Her words turned out as a murmur but Sasuke was able to comprehend it all.

They were silent for the next couple of minutes and then the next thing happen made Sasuke surprised. Sakura encircled her arms around Sasuke's neck, closing the small distance that they had earlier. If anyone can see them, they would probably say that they were hugging sweetly.

_Sa…Sakura? _Sasuke couldn't ask her what she's doing. He didn't want to make her upset nor did he want this simple moment to be slipped away. He wanted something like this… something tangible like this…

"I was just… surprised, that… Naruto had fallen for me. I was blind. But truly, I didn't say that I regret being with Gaara… but…it's because… I never really imagined that Naruto would see me that way." Her words whispered softly in his ear.

Sasuke lowered his head gently. His hair touched hers and he felt her side of head upon contact. He truly wanted to tell her that she's very much oblivious to her surroundings; that it wasn't only Naruto who feel something for her. Yet he refrained voicing out his thoughts, instead, he told her something else… something far from what he really wanted to say.

"Nobody can blame him. No matter how he wished for you guys to be in something more than just sibling treatment, it's far too possible. He was afraid to lose that friendship. The only thing that binds the two of you together. Maybe, he had enough of hearing about you with someone else that he suddenly burst out his jealousy when you were with somebody else dancing in this floor."

Sakura leaned on his side of head and replied softly.

"But I only see him as a friend, a brother… nothing else… can't he just understand it?"

"Would you blame him for you loving you?" He countered. He felt her trembled at the truth, "Nobody can act like some God telling people that he should go for this and that. Love is a complex phenomenon. Only those who can truly understand that term can learn how to love."

Sasuke heard Sakura sighed heavily. He knew that she was listening carefully; she took in what he was saying since she, like the others, has not fully understood the term yet.

Out of the blue, she asked him… the question that will turn him to a stone.

"Do you understand love, Sasuke-kun?" She held him in a tight embrace and added, "Did you learn how to love?"

Her best friend stopped breathing. He created an invisible force field that will make him safe from being hurt. He created it so that she wouldn't learn what he was feeling. She wouldn't know that he's hurting.

_Love? You asked if I understand love, Sakura? I… I don't really know…_

The music ended rather fast and yet Sakura was still waiting for her best friend to respond. Unfortunately, Sasuke pushed her gently, away from their warm embrace. He guided her back to the table for her to prepare for their departure. Luckily the girl easily forgot her question busying herself to call for her parents to pick her up at the entrance.

Whilst everybody's back turning away, Sasuke succumb himself inside his own world, holding what Sakura just left for him to answer.

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: **It has been months since I updated this story, ain't I? I'm so sorry for letting you suffer guys. And it seems to me that this one's not getting any readers at all so I decided to set this one aside, unless of course you will bash me with reviews like "UPDATE OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU" messages. Nah, just kidding. The last part may seem pretty sad no? Anyway I'm having a short term memory crisis so another month for you to wait… AHAHAH KIDDING! Oh well it's 2 in the morning, I got to sleep!


	14. A Hollow Heart

**Where should I go?**

* * *

A week after the incomprehensible episode during the ball dance, they have noticed the unmistakable cold-shoulder that Sakura had been giving off to Naruto. There were times that she was trying to evade the other boys, except for Sasuke, but mostly it concerned Naruto. They knew what happened and they knew that Naruto is in big trouble. 

However, they intend not to tell anything to Gaara. Sakura mentioned to Ino that she's not going to tell that 'episode' to her boyfriend, because she knows for sure, that Gaara will not be pleased. Gaara wasn't the narrow-minded type. He wouldn't blame Naruto for falling in love for Sakura, but the fact that Naruto was trying to get her and showed his jealousy for that moment, Sakura knew that Gaara will not be pleased.

And then it went on.

Sakura ignored Naruto.

Sakura avoided eye contact with Naruto.

Sakura refused to talk to Naruto.

They felt sorry for him. The situation he was in to was making it hard for him to cope up with his studies and with his everyday social life. His usually charismatic smile was reduced to a frown or with a sad face. When one of them would simply put a hand on his shoulder, he smiles slightly, then resumed to thinking.

In some eccentric way, Sakura had changed Naruto.

Naruto wasn't the type of person who would linger more on his thoughts. He was always the loudest person in the group. He would always make pranks and would be the cause of everybody's annoyance during discussion period. Yet even then, he was smart. Only a few knew that he was in fact smart for he had only shown the wild side of his character.

Before, Sakura and Naruto were always talking about videogames and bets on to whoever will be able to finish the game. Sometimes they would jovially argue with a topic inside the classroom. In the afternoon, they would eat behind the class, while the teacher insipidly discussed about the lives of the dead heroes. When classes are dismissed, they would race towards the computer shop, hoping to get the best working game console. They were always smiling. Always laughing. And always making fun of each other.

But now, everything seemed to be floating with the wind.

It was as if their friendship did not exist within them…

Merely forgotten…

* * *

The third week of March arrived. 

Sakura and her group earned the highest grade for the final project in their newspaper. They scored high in English III. Most of the students who were in their batch, got the highest grades in PE, for they have become the champion of the year.

They got all their Class Cards from their advisers. Several students had several expressions when they scan at their grades from the first quarter till the last. Some improved, some retained and some did not.

Even so, they have enjoyed the year's activities. They were aware that the next school year will be their last year in their high school life. And for that, they would have to move on. But it was early to think for that, because so many of them were looking forward for the next year's activities. Since they were going to be seniors, more and more activities and trials are waiting for them.

Despite all the reactions and expectations for the next school year, Naruto and Sakura had stayed in the same cold atmosphere.

There were times when the group noticed how hard it was for Naruto to walk up to Sakura to talk about 'it', where in the end, Sakura would only look at him in the eyes, then walk away. Some of them thought it was mean. Some said that she was having a hard time dealing with that incident, which needed a lot of time before they could finally be able to talk one on one.

* * *

One summer afternoon of April, Sakura was hurrying to get to the computer shop. 

Gaara called him previously and he said he wanted to talk to her, so she immediately left the house and dashed to his place.

When she arrived, she was welcomed by him… with a scowling face.

She walked carefully with a clear worried expression plastered all over her features.

"What's wrong?" She asked, placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

Shockingly, he shrugged it away. This earned a hurtful yet irritated feeling from Sakura.

"What **is** your problem?" She asked once again.

This time, Gaara looked at her in the eyes. Sharp glares came in her mind.

"Did you love me because of them?" He was straightforward and harsh. Whenever he's like that, Sakura knew that something bugged him.

But the question was insensible and ridiculous. So she asked again.

"What?"

Gaara pushed himself away from the wall as he cleared his previous statement.

"Did you love me because they told you so?"

"Of course I love you! What are you talking about?" She was near frantic from anger. What possessed him to ask such question?

Gaara gave her another look that he usually throws at any stranger who loved to look at her legs. It was the look that he usually sent to those who he was mad at. And it was the look that he once set to Kimimaro when the guy came to visit.

"I don't understand, Gaara—"

"You're lying." He said in a grim voice.

It hurts to know that the person you loved wholeheartedly had turned his back and told you a liar. But to Sakura, it was more to being hurt. She was furious. Gaara was telling her things she didn't even know and accused of lying. She didn't even have a say to this!

"What is your problem, damn it!" She yelled. It was Gaara's turn be shocked. "What makes you think I don't love you? What? I'm toying with you like what Kimimaro did to me? I'm not toying with you, stupid! And I don't understand what you're saying!"

Gaara was enraged, as well. "You only love me because you pity me! Because everybody pushed you to accept me!"

"What?" The way Sakura asked this question made it look like she was both irritated and amused. She scoffed. "Now you're saying that I was influenced?"

Gaara did not respond. He simply looked away. Her shaking fists tried to control her temper. She wanted to slap Gaara because of his narrow-mindedness, while she believed that he wasn't the shallow type guy.

"Then all this time," She started with an obvious livid venom that coated her tone. "All this time you didn't believe me." Then her voice trembled. "How could you…"

Alarmed at the tremble of her voice, Gaara looked away from her eyes, knowing it had produced salt liquid that would keep on flowing down to her cheeks. Gaara was guilty. He was guilty because he said things he wished he didn't say, but he was just looking for the truth. He wanted to believe that she was indeed in love with him. Not because his gang asked her to love him, but because she chose to listen to her heart.

And it was true.

But what made this worst was when he chose the wrong approach. He had opened a sensitive topic with an insensitive statement. So he got the answers, proved that 'those' who told him was wrong, but what about Sakura? He broke the trust by silently agreeing that he didn't give his full trust when they were officially together. He had doubted, but Sakura didn't.

Sakura angrily wiped the trickling tears from her eyes. "Who told you this?"

"…"

"Who told you to suspect me?" She yelled once more.

Gaara hesitated, but seeing Sakura this mad forced him to answer. "…Sakon."

With a loud heavy sigh, Sakura said her final words. The words that he never imagined would be spoken through her lips.

"Then go fuck with him."

Without any further words, Sakura stomped away from the shop.

…and left Gaara stood frozen, watching her walking away from his life.

_What have I done?_

* * *

_What did I do to deserve this?_

All she ever heard was the pair of her sandals, stomping hastily towards an unknown direction.

_I love him for all he is…_

Many of the bystanders had bumped to her, scolding her for looking ahead.

_And yet my love was not enough…_

She didn't stop running even when she heard the nearing bustles of vehicles.

_He didn't believe my love._

It started honking loudly to her ears. But for her, all the sounds she was supposed to hear were enveloped by near deafness.

_He didn't believe me._

The driver on a taxi kicked on his brakes and beeped longer. He was shouting inside.

_There's nothing… no one… believes me…_

"SAKURA!"

CRASH!

And the world stopped.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto had a talk that afternoon. Naruto actually called to him and told him to meet him at some place where the boys usually hang out, besides the computer shop. Even before Sasuke arrived, he knew what Naruto wanted from him. 

Help.

He needed help to talk to Sakura. He needed help to be able to return that friendship.

And he desperately needed his help to apologize for what happened.

Sasuke explained to him what Sakura was thinking towards him, in which, Naruto had accept greatly. Naruto knew that all Sakura ever wanted from him was being a brother, a person that would always protect her from everything. A brother. A friend. A person who, when she's in need would be there, just like Sasuke.

But for some reason, Naruto knew that his best friend had more to offer than friendship. However, he only saved it for a reason of protecting the friendship they had built for so long.

"I envy you." Naruto suddenly said after the moment of silence.

Sasuke slowly glanced to his side, a dubious expression all over his face.

The blonde boy smiled sadly, "Maybe you have a very long patience. You were able to hide that feeling for a long time, Sasuke. I'm proud of you."

Sasuke smirked. "It's not something to be proud of. It's a sacrificial process that you understand, and yet unable to restrain."

"You're right." He looked at the ground in shame. If he was more careful then none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have to bear all Sakura's deeds.

Sasuke resumed looking at the clouds. He had so much to say, but he never wanted somebody else to know what he feels. It was his alone.

"It wasn't a crime to love, Naruto. You only showed it at the wrong time, that's what she was blaming you for."

"Then I did have a chance?"

Sasuke gave him a look, "No, you idiot. She's blaming you because you're hitting her when she already has Gaara."

"But—"

"—And even if she's not with Gaara, she will not give you a chance."

Naruto gave him a hurtful look. "You're mean."

Sasuke chuckled. "I am. But… all I'm saying are facts." He stood from the plant box to stretch his tired arms. He was preparing to leave. "I've known her for a long time Naruto. Longer than you do."

The blonde, too, stood from the same place and gazed at the pavement to the side. It was the long narrow street going to the computer shop.

"I know. And you have loved her more than I do." Naruto now looked at to his side, only to watch Sasuke's expression slowly turned into a sad nostalgia.

"I have a favor in return, Naruto."

"And that is?"

"Just stop saying anything about it."

"About what?"

"About how much I… love her."

A simple knowing smile then a promise, "Okay."

They welcomed another warm silence in which helped them selves to understand in keeping each others' secrets. Upon that short moment of unwinding outlet, their heads shot up when they heard someone running pass the small park that they were into.

With outstanding long pink hair that bounced while she was on her desperate mad rush, they already knew who she was.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out her name but the call was futile.

It was if she blocked herself away from all the people that were around her. Her world, the mind particularly, was the only thing that she was listening. And that mind, Sasuke was certain, had conducted another disadvantage for the welfare of the owner.

When she has a problem, greater than that of studying, she was always oblivious to her surroundings. Because all that matter in that moment was the problem.

"Come on!" Sasuke shouted when he hastily ran ahead to follow Sakura.

"Wait up!" And soon, Naruto followed.

Sasuke's eyes were directed towards the back of Sakura. While he was desperately trying to catch up on her, he was also conscious that they were all heading on the main road, which means, more vehicles and high possibility of danger.

"Sakura!" He called out worriedly, shouting loudly at the person he's following.

Naruto easily came up beside him. He needed not to look at his face, for he probably knows that they have the same anxiety crawling up to their hearts.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked and his voice was in the verge of hysteria.

"How should I know?" Was Sasuke's reply, rather retort, due to sudden marathon and clueless situation that they have gotten themselves into.

Sakura had run past the last bystanders on the sidewalk, earning another yell that told her to watch where she was going. Sasuke and Naruto called out to her name again, but she never looked back. Then it was just in a split second when a speeding taxicab overtakes from the red car in front of him.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened. If Sakura kept the same momentum she would certainly be hit by that incoming cab.

And it seemed everything turned into slow motion.

Sasuke took larger steps then jumped from the last footing. He reached out on her hand that swayed back. As he successfully held her lower arm, the front part of the cab was nearing Sakura's body. With all his power, he managed to pull Sakura away from the danger. Away from the mocking death that was on the road.

The normal speed of life returned when Sakura was harshly bumped into him, making the two of them fall on the sidewalk.

The driver of the taxicab parked his car at the sidewalk past the accident area. He stomped his way towards the almost-victim of the day to give her a mouthful of yelling.

"You little bitch! Watch were you going! If something happened to you it would be my responsibility! Damn it!"

At the same time, Naruto arrived where Sasuke and Sakura were. He glared at the taxi driver but said nothing for a counter attack. Instead, he knelt beside them to know if they were okay.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan, are two okay?"

Sasuke raised his head, and Naruto noticed the amount of sweat that dropped at the side of his face.

"We're fine." He breathed in and out.

Just like Naruto, he was also shocked at the scene previously. If he had not reacted on time then they might have seen the fateful death of their friend.

Sasuke looked at the girl in his arms. Her hands clutched tightly at the front of his shirt. Then her body was slightly trembling. Her eyes. It was her eyes that Sasuke almost turned into stone when he looked at them. They were wide and trembling. Her face was tear-stricken.

What had she gotten herself in to? Did she try committing suicide again?

Sasuke knew that they wouldn't be able to extract answers from her. She was in complete shock, a trauma, a long term illness that needed a lot of time to recover.

So he asked Naruto to help him to get her to her house.

And then…maybe, they would be able to inquire her once she'd recovered.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **Gah. So sorry if this took so long. Anyway, the succession of ill-fated events had finally paid its toll. Will Sakura ever get over with all these love problems?

**Read** and **Review** please!


	15. Stoned

**Where should I go?**

**

* * *

**Damn, it had been a long time, isn't it? Despite the obvious truth that nobody's reading this I'm still writing… Hehehe. Anyway, my initial plan was to have this done until all the "teen cast" reach second year in College. I think I have to have this shorter. As I've mentioned, from the very first part of the story, they are in their third year high school, and from this chapter they are about to go to their fourth year – graduating (because I'm following the Philippine's education standing). 

The pairings so far were: Kimimaro and Sakura (which is weird), then Gaara and Sakura (took them months but has to get through), Naruto and Sakura (during the prom and not entirely become a couple), Neji and Sakura (when they were in grade school).

Please **Read** and **Review**!

-----------------------------------------

From all of the previous encounters he had seen, this one already crossed the border line.

He had known her negative reaction towards the matters of her emotions and majority of it was caused by her strong emotions. Once slapped back right on her face there's no doubt that the outcome will be horrifying.

And that horrifying scene would be—

…Void, tear-stricken eyes…

…excessive body trembling…

And blocked mind…

Of course, her **suicide attempts**.

Since they could not start any interrogation regarding her sudden behavior, Sasuke and Naruto agreed that they let her rest. They were no major casualties after the incident. However, Sasuke received minor cuts and thin gashes when he cushioned Sakura's fall.

They also agreed to carry her home quickly, especially since they know that her safest haven was her room. But they feared what her relatives would say when they saw them. Luckily though, Sakura's grandfather wasn't home. Nor does her mother and father. Only the trusted maid welcomed them with shocked expression upon seeing Sakura was unconscious in the young Uchiha's arms. She kept blabbering about what happened to the poor pink haired girl but both boys only asked her to allow them inside and have Sakura rest on her bed.

Once tucked in her bed, Sasuke tenderly pushed away the pink locks from her face. She was sweating cold. He asked the maid to get some water and towel. Naruto tentatively walked towards Sakura's bedside, an obvious uneasiness etched upon his once jovial face.

"It's good that she's fast asleep." He muttered softly.

Sasuke shook his head, "She fainted from fatigue…but mostly," he used his index finger to brush the remaining tear from her eyes, "emotional distress."

Naruto looked at Sasuke's arms and Sakura's blood stained bed sheet. "We should treat your wounds and get her a new bed sheet."

The young Uchiha gradually looked at Naruto, who in turn, pointed at the stained parts of Sakura's bed sheet and on his wounded arm.

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about her."

A pair of blue eyes and black eyes cast a melancholic look towards their precious friend. In a while however, the maid returned with a small wide water container and two towels resting on her right arm. Sasuke and Naruto moved aside to let the maid put the container and the towels on Sakura's side table. The maid took one towel, damped it in the water. After squeezing the excess liquid, she gently wiped it on Sakura's face, then to her neck and towards her arms.

Sasuke and Naruto watched on, until the maid took out first aid bottles from her pockets.

"I'll wrap you up once I'm done cleaning up Sakura-chan."

"Aa."

-----------------------------------------

From the past fifteen minutes of watching her asleep, Sasuke and Naruto leaned in total silence. Sasuke took his usual place near Sakura's bed. Like he usually does, he would smoothly stroke her hair. Applying light gestures as to not awaken her.

Naruto watched him.

No matter what he says about shutting everybody up about his feelings towards Sakura, Sasuke's kind actions would always blow up his cover. It could be his instincts seeing as he grew up with Sakura or maybe he probably knows everything that entered her mind.

_Yeah…they grew up together. And throughout that time, he had loved her more than a friend. Yet he put himself under control… afraid that he might actually hurt her when the unexpected comes._

A frown.

_Wait a minute… why would he hurt her? He knows what not to do. And I doubt that he would hurt her like this…_

He shook his head.

_You know Sasuke, I'm jealous of you. You've known her longer than we did. You know how much she trusted you. Even her family trusted you. You know how to make her happy. You're the only one she listens to. You're the only one she runs to whenever she has a problem, but well, most of the time she doesn't run to you because you already sensed that there's something wrong with her._

A small smile.

_But one thing's for sure._ Naruto looked at Sasuke's hand that pressed over Sakura's. Y_ou're a coward. You have every chances right in front of you. All you have to do is tell her. But you didn't. __**You can't**_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke's suddenly spoke.

"I think I know who's responsible for this." Sasuke looked at the polished floor with narrowed eyes. "Gaara."

Naruto raised a brow. "How is he responsible for her condition? It's sort of—"

"Yeah I know it's impossible but not everyone is capable of restraining himself. Everybody can hurt the one he loves. Physically… Emotionally… Mentally."

Naruto put in some thoughts, "If that's so, then do you think he has all the intention to hurt her? What do you think he did that made her lose her mind and run on towards a speeding cab?"

Closing his eyes, Sasuke shook his head.

"You know," Naruto suddenly said after a thirty second of silence, "I'm going there and confront him no matter what."

He was about to leave when, "I know what's going on inside your head and I want you calm down right now before something worst happen."

Naruto looked to his side, a glare sparkling in his blue eyes. "Didn't you have the same thoughts when Kimimaro did the very same thing to Sakura?"

Sasuke's head lowered. "I had. But—" He calmly looked at Naruto's back, "We've promised her not to resort to violence against the person accused."

A tensed silence, before Sasuke spoke again as he pushed himself up and away from the bed.

"You stay here and take care of her. I'll talk to Gaara."

"Why can't I talk to him?"

Sasuke walked passed Naruto and Sakura's bedroom door when he answered, "Because he broke the trust I gave to him."

Without a chance to retaliate, Sasuke quickly left.

-----------------------------------------

Gaara had been stupefied by his own words and actions. And only guilt had been circling inside his mind. He shouldn't have spat it like he was talking to someone who had done something wrong to him. Most importantly, he shouldn't have treated her like a stranger – he should have believed her.

Their relationship was strong. Even though every now and then his patience would ran out due to her consistent persistence when she wanted something. Sakura was so sweet. She always visited him and would even stay with him until evening. She was always making fun of his friends to lighten up the mood. She was simply someone who completes his day.

But everything crumbled into shambles.

Destroyed by his indiscreet deeds…

Sliding down his back at the wall, he grimly clutched his head in frustration. Tightly closing his eyes and gritting his teeth hard he wished he could take back what he said.

_Shit…shit… SHIT! I shouldn't have… damn… why did I even listen to Sakon… WHY DAMMIT!_

He dug his nails deeper. This pain… he should receive more of it. He knew that Sakura was receiving most of it, not physically though, but emotionally. Gaara was an idiot. He should be glad that someone loved him. That someone like her would sacrifice something all for his sake. But no, it looked as though he wasn't contented… he even doubted her. His paranoia and his friends' doubts caused him to think something he shouldn't have thought in the first place.

While he was blaming everything to himself, noises from footsteps caused him to pause from gripping hardly on his messed up red hair. He didn't want to face anyone right now. He wasn't in the mood for jokes, games, or any sort of talking—

"Gaara."

Luckily, his head was covered by his arms and hands and was stooped or else the person who called him might have seen his shaken expression. Gaara was simply frozen in that spot. But even without looking at the person, Gaara already knew who it was.

It's Sasuke – Sakura's ultimate protector. He came in time just when he didn't want to be interviewed. If only he listened to how Sasuke called out his name, he could have vanished. The tone sent a dangerous level – so dangerous he should have paid heed to it.

"You know how much I trusted you about taking care of her."

"…"

"I've warned you what she does when she's hurt."

"…"

"Should we have trusted our doubts when you courted her?"

_What? _Gaara has a curious expression.

Sasuke's feet moved once again. It only stopped when Gaara felt he was right in front of him.

"From the start, we thought that Kimimaro asked you to court her."

The fallen red haired lad angrily looked up to Sasuke's grave eyes. Gaara was taken a back inwardly, but he held his position and only glared at Sasuke.

"I wasn't toying with her, Sasuke."

"Then what did you do? We've known your childish arguments with her before and this isn't any kind that suits in that category."

"…" Gaara looked away stubbornly. He let his hands dropped at his side.

Sasuke frowned when the Gaara didn't speak. Based from Gaara's position and reactions - Gaara is currently blaming his self from what he had done, in other words, guilty. But this silence won't help solve things because Sasuke wanted to know the origin of this mess.

Suddenly, Gaara irritably stood up and retorted.

"What does it have to do with you? This is our problem. You don't have anything to—"

**PUNCH**.

Gaara landed roughly on the cement ground. He held his jaw and angrily shouted at Sasuke with words he was trying to repeat.

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY—!!"

Sasuke grabbed Gaara's shirt and pulled him up to his eye-level. Sasuke's fiery eyes alerted Gaara. It wasn't as if he was afraid, Sasuke was in his territory anyway, but it was because he angered his own friend – a friend very close to Sakura.

"GODDAMIT GAARA TELL IT ALREADY?!" It was the first time he heard Sasuke yelled so mad.

Gaara was trying to retaliate inwardly yet failing unfortunately. Despite the truth that Sasuke doesn't have anything to do with what happened it seems that Sasuke was the only person he could really talk to right now. Gaara was angered from the punch but he was thankful at the same time because it was the only action that put him back to his senses.

"I… told Sakura about things I shouldn't have said…" He refused to look at the Uchiha's eyes. "I doubted her feelings…" Sasuke was slowly removing his hold on Gaara, "I told her that… that she only loved me because she was influenced by everybody. I thought she was coaxed by everybody to accept me… especially from what happened with Kimimaro."

Sasuke pulled away from Gaara. He took small steps backward while he comprehended Gaara's statement.

The cause of Sakura's irrational coping method wasn't acceptable in relating to Gaara's guilt contemplation. But he knew, as always, that it would certainly shatter her heart simply because she was hearing it from the one she loves the most. However, Gaara carried the entire fault in this situation. Sasuke knew the mortified feeling that Gaara set himself in to. Gaara was regretting what he said and he knew that what he did was wrong.

With a deep sigh, Sasuke shared his thoughts. "I can see that you really feel responsible from the outcome of your action. And I don't blame you for doubting her."

Gaara's surprised look etched upon his face. He just couldn't believe what the Uchiha was saying to him.

"Then again there is nothing to cause the skepticism. You know how Sakura sacrificed everything for you. You know how much she loved you more than anyone else." He gave a stern look as he continued. "And she's definitely not using you to cope up from what happened _before_." Gaara noticed the venom in his voice. "On the other hand, you gave her what she needed most. You protected her from any perverts while we're away. You sacrificed time in this shop when she comes here. And we know that you loved being with her."

The more Sasuke speak about their relationship Gaara felt another burden weighing him down. Sasuke's words didn't help him as much as he wanted him to do so but he knew the guy was more understanding than the rest of Sakura's friends. Not that Gaara's begging him to understand…

"Gaara," called person looked back to him, "You have to apologize to her, as she has to you, once I talked with her about this."

The red haired young lad was about to protest but then held back his words. He was afraid of what Sasuke might say to Sakura, but he was more afraid of the outcome of a conversation when he talked to Sakura. Gaara thought that he wasn't ready to explain everything to her.

Sasuke placed his hands on both sides of his pockets as he slowly trudge his way out of the computer shop. Noticing the friend's departure, Gaara lifted his face and looked at Sasuke's retreating figure.

"I won't promise anything, Gaara. All I will do is take your place to explain your side. Whatever she says, it's her decision. Not our influence."

-----------------------------------------

Sakura woke up from a dreamless sleep. She opened her eyes slowly at the same time letting her conscious mind receive information to find out where she is at the present. After staring at the ceiling she glanced to her side and noticed the beaming sunlight through a light green curtain she'd grown familiar with.

_This is my room…_

She turned her head to the other side expecting to see her closet, a low chair and a door but what she saw next wasn't part of her expectation list.

Sasuke was sitting near her bedside, holding his cellphone and was texting to somebody. His thumb was pretty fast as it pressed on the letters on his keypad. He was too occupied to his cellphone that he didn't know that Sakura had just awakened. Afterwards, Sakura heard hurrying footsteps drawing near.

"Yo, Sasuke you got early huh!"

Sakura watched the visitor pushed her door open to enter. Once he stopped by the door, Sasuke instantaneously threw him a pillow using his other hand.

"Naruto, don't make me repeat myself." Sasuke threatened Naruto when he was done texting.

"Yeah, yeah I know already. Lower my voice." Naruto grabbed the pillow as he walked towards Sakura's bedside. He stopped midway when he looked at her. He hesitated at first but he decided to go on. "Good morning Sakura-chan."

Sasuke's eyes blinked once before he swiveled to the side where Sakura was lying. How could not he felt her awakened? He must have been too engrossed to his textmate.

"Good morning, Sakura."

Sakura could only nod at the both of them. She tried to sit up, of course with Sasuke's help, while Naruto told her not to force herself to do anything.

"How long have I been asleep?"

Sasuke took the towel that fell from Sakura's forehead. "A day."

She looked at her hands before she placed it on her head. Naruto feared that she might reject his presence and thought to leave as soon as possible, but he was stopped by Sasuke who eyed him to sit beside her bedside. Naruto frowned at him.

"I can't!" Naruto mouthed.

Sasuke smirked before he mouthed. "What? Scared?"

After Naruto gave Sasuke a particular finger gesture, he walked towards the bedside and sat beside it. At the same time, Sasuke smiled at him and got up.

"I'm going to get some snacks, Sakura." When Sakura looked up to him, he instantaneously responded, "I can't eat here. That's what your mom told me."

Sasuke knew that she would feel uncomfortable with only Naruto around. She needed someone to talk to ease her mind from all those sudden unfortunate incidents. But, Sasuke, being a good friend to both of them, thought that this would be the time for them to make up.

So when he finally left the room and closed the door the room became silent.

Naruto thought he's still unprepared to talk to Sakura. He knew that every time he tried to talk to her, she would ignore him – and it hurt. A lot. But, now, that they're alone in her room, there's no escape for the both of them.

"How are you feeling Sakura?"

A pause.

"…Dizzy…"

"I think you should lay back and rest."

"Didn't I rest a day already?"

Naruto noticed the frustration in her tone. He won't give up.

"Uhm… Sakura…" He repositioned himself whereas his lower limbs are beneath his thighs and his hands were pressed at the floor. "I've been meaning to say this…" Then he pressed down his upper body. "Please forgive me."

Green eyes widened in surprise. She never knew that Naruto would be this sincere.

"Naruto…" She whispered.

While still in his position he continued, "It was undoubtedly wrong of me to force you to do anything."

Her eyes glistened.

"I promise not to do anything like that in the future." Then he looked up at her. "But do know that my feelings for you will remain." He smiled. "Even if it's unrequited."

Sakura's heart was beating fast. She admired Naruto's sincerity but she felt guilty by not responding to his feelings. She won't force her heart to feel for anyone because she believed that love grows.

"Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"My name alone sounded weird. Would you call me Sakura-chan?"

Naruto grinned. "Of course Sakura-chan!"

Their friendship revived and each other's warmth sent glee to their hearts. Outside the room, where Sasuke just arrived, he was glad that things will go back normally.

But only one thing that they still has to do.

And that is for Sakura to decide.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **Please **Read** and **Review**!


	16. Year IV, Class I

**Where should I go?**

-----------------------------------------

After that fateful day, Sakura had stopped visiting the computer shop. For her to enjoy the remaining days of her summer vacation, she would call Sasuke, Naruto or anyone in her group of friends to come by her house or just window shopping at nearby malls.

The three of Sakura's closest boy friends have noticed that she was trying so hard to forget the words of distrust that Gaara left for her to hear. And every time someone among their friends would bring up Gaara's name, she'll instantly get quiet and would sometimes ask them to stop before any unwanted discussion flared up.

Temari had tried to console Sakura's heart for Gaara, but all her methods were futile. There was even a point that they were almost on the verge of ruining their so-called friendship just so to appease Sakura's boiling blood against Gaara. Nonetheless, they still remained friends but neither would start any topic that involves Gaara.

-----------------------------------------

Third week of May - enrollment for fourth year, graduating students.

Student assistants and faculty staffs teaching fourth year students were assigned in their designated positions to help students to enroll for the year. With all the incoming fourth year students gathered, it would take long hours to finish such activity. Additionally, the weather during the day did not help either. It was summer and the humidity is slightly tolerable.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

Sasuke jerked his head to where the voice was. Sakura was walking towards him with a bright sunny smile on her face. Deep inside his heart, he felt pleased just by here mere smiles.

She hopped until she was beside him. "Yoh!"

A raised brow. "Are you done enrolling?"

"Yeah." A pout. "It was just too long! Next time I'll ask my mom to line up for me."

Sasuke laughed then flicked her forehead with his finger. "Would you act like a baby when you went in a university?"

Sakura pursed her lips and nursed the spot where Sasuke flicked his finger. "Well who said that I'll enroll myself somewhere far from my hometown?"

Sasuke offered his Coke since Sakura had just completed all the process during the enrollment. Sakura gladly took his drink and didn't vacillate to sip on the same straw which Sasuke used to drink. She stared at the long line and was glad for herself that she managed to finish before noon.

"Let's go over there and wait for the others." Sasuke suggested as he tugged Sakura's finger.

While they were walking towards the plant box faraway from the enrollment area, Sasuke resumed the conversation.

"Which university are you going to attend?" He started. Sakura handed him his drink. When he sipped, he noticed that it barely have anything to drink at all. He scowled at Sakura. "What am I? A trash bin?"

"Hahahahaha! I'm just kidding!" She grabbed the empty drink and threw it on a trash bin. She hopped giddily towards his location as she responded from the previous inquiry. "I wanna take Programming or anything that can be related to producing a game because I want to create my own game in the future."

Sasuke smiled. "It's glad to know that you have already set a direction."

She looked at him quizzically then placed her hand on his knee. "What course are you going to take?"

Sasuke have gotten used to her skin contact mannerisms. Somehow, he was the only one in her boy friends that she got all the confidence to get this close and casual.

"Business management I think." Sasuke's eyes darted to the side as he continued. "I wanna hold some of my parents' business like what my brother is doing."

Sakura pulled her hand and placed it on her hip. "Wow." Sasuke looked up to her. "Everybody in your family is in business. Are you guys planning to take the world?"

He chuckled at the thought. Never mind what her innocent lips would sputter, she knew exactly why he chose that path. It wasn't like his father is forcing him to become like them – he just wanted to help his family and do whatever he can to widen it. When Sakura got tired from standing, she took her spot and sat beside him.

"I can imagine you becoming workaholic when you work in the future." She lifted her finger and draw a wide 'U' curve underneath his right eye. "Then there will be two eye bags in each eye." Then she pulled his cheek down. "This cheek will be saggy." Then she pressed her palm on either side of his cheeks. "Then you'll get this thin!"

With his sandwiched face between her soft palms, Sasuke stared lazily at her. "Are you done molesting my face?"

Her smiled turned wider before she withdrew her hands and giggled at him. She teased him for being so conscious of his pretty face. She only did those things because she wanted to warn him of what work can do to somebody especially when health is neglected.

Peaceful silence consumed the minutes that tick by. They enjoyed it. It felt as though they haven't done this in ages after so many things happened. It was just that despite being able to hang out with each other everyday, the feeling of serenity was rarely present. They were both thankful to be given a time like this, of all places in fact.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"May I ask you something?"

He stared at her at the corner of his eyes. "You're already asking."

She pouted and decided to ignore his remark. "From all these years I've known you, you never told me about your crush or something along the lines of having fallen in love."

A raised brow. "So?"

Sakura sighed. "Well…"

He waited.

"I think you're a retard."

He glared at her. "Oh really."

She stared at her and took time before she smiled at him then laughed at his face. Sasuke still bore the same scowl on his face until Sakura have calmed down from making fun of him. There were only giggles and small chuckles until she finally found her voice to elaborate what she meant.

"You never talked about somebody you like."

Sasuke sighed.

Why of all times must she ask something as difficult as this? Of course, he liked her - a lot, but is only afraid to tell her. He's not ready. Or more like, he's afraid of that future where he hurts her and he won't be able to do nothing. So instead of answering, he would try to stall some time.

"So you're saying that some of the guys have this 'syndrome' to anybody?"

Sakura glared at him. "Having a crush is not an illness Sasuke – it's a natural reaction of feelings."

He raised a brow. "It's only admiration. You admire physical appearance or kindness of his or her heart, that's all."

"But sometimes a crush can also get to true feelings."

"It rarely happens, Sakura."

"Oh no you're wrong."

"Ah so you're saying that the thing you have for aniki (older brother) can go to that level?"

Sakura's lips immediately zipped when the issue Sasuke opened got in her mind. A faint blush splashed across her cheek as she thought of Sasuke's brother – Itachi.

"Itachi-nii-san is just my childhood crush, until now, but—" She sighed. "It never crossed my mind that I would feel something for him other than just admiration."

Sasuke looked at her by the corner of his eyes before he responded. "You'll never know."

Sakura was about to sigh – as though to end the discussion since she didn't have anything to say anymore – when she finally recalled the main topic of discussion. With a huff and hopped until she stood in front of him again, she raised a finger and pointed it at him.

"God damn it! You are so sly Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke laughed before he struck his tongue at her. "Got back at you."

Sakura slapped his forehead playfully using her backhand and then jumped back to avoid being hit in return by Sasuke.

"That hurts."

She walked towards him and softly touched the spot where she hit him and apologized in whispers. Sasuke looked up at her and sent her a smile. Smiling in return, she sat once again and watched students walking to and fro.

"You just don't want to talk about it, aren't you?"

"…"

"That girl must be special."

"It's just the same as the time when _his_ name became a taboo."

Sakura's eyes were wide after he bravely brought up that topic. Sasuke was aware of what he had said but he knew what he was doing. He didn't like the idea of her getting mad at up just because he brought up that topic, but surely, avoiding an unfinished business have been dragging her down for weeks - he knew that because he had known her for so long.

She had kept a long stare before she settled her eyes on her fisted hands atop her thighs.

"It doesn't hurt so much, but I've finally settled my decision."

"If you don't mind me saying this," he shifted in his seat before he continued, "He regretted what he said. He was just afraid of that thought of love through influence."

"But that doesn't compensate what he had said."

"It already did."

She looked at him with eyes threatening for every word he would dare say.

Sasuke continued while he dared look back at her eyes. "He truly loved you and until now he still loves you." He didn't even wonder why his heart ache from what he said.

Sakura had retreat her warning eyes from him. "My heart doesn't feel the same way now."

His heart would certainly break if those words were directed to him. He's lucky.

-----------------------------------------

First week of June finally came as first day of class's ignited excitement in students' hearts.

Several students swarmed the bulletin board to see which section they belonged. Most of the fourth year students have a blazing feeling as some expected they have done so well they should be in the star section. Some hopes were granted and some were not.

Sasuke, Naruto and Neji with Kiba and Shikamaru in tow walked towards the same flocked location to look for their classrooms.

"Chouji's running late." Kiba said as he looked over his shoulder.

Shikamaru needed not looked his name on the bulletin board – he knew exactly where he belonged. Neji just wanted to confirm where he would be for the rest of the year so he went on and looked for his name. Sasuke and Naruto bickered as to whom will remain in Class 2 for the rest of their lives. In all truth, both have gradually learned to get serious when studying. Sasuke was originally from the star section ever since first year but he got in lots of troubles in second year that he was sent down to Class 2. Same goes with Naruto but sometimes it was because of his average set of failing marks. He was lucky that he wasn't sent in Class 4 – the lowest section.

As they neared the bulletin board and found their names and classrooms, Sasuke and Naruto almost had the same reactions.

"It's the end of the world."

"Whoa am I dreaming?"

"What's happening?" Kiba jumped in and tried to search for his name as well.

Naruto had a huge grin on his face. As he was preparing to punch Sasuke in the face, he instantly noticed his friend's eyes still glued on the board.

"Aren't ya happy that we're all stuck in Class 1?"

"There are two transferees in our class."

Kiba and Naruto tried searching for new names while they struggled to keep their balance from the mass of students. Their hunt was never successful as a Student Council member announced for the Flag Ceremony.

-----------------------------------------

With all students from first year to fourth year lined up in their respective positions and listening to further announcements for the day, Sakura stood behind Temari and the lone girl from another section. The short black haired female student has never spoken a word or even looked at her. Sakura wondered if this girl ever had a friend.

Sakura tapped the girl's shoulder and whispered. "Excuse me…"

The black haired girl shyly looked over her shoulder to where Sakura's hand softly placed. "…yes?"

"Which class did you belong last year?"

"…Class 4…"

Sakura was amazed. From the lowest section in their year, this girl managed to get to the star section in just a year! She vaguely wondered if this girl belonged to Class 1 during her first year.

"Wow you're good!" She whispered cheerfully.

The girl meekly smiled at her. Sakura could even point out the pink blush on the girl's cheeks. Seeing as this girl wasn't intolerable, Sakura thought of befriending her. Extending her hand, she beamed at the girl and introduced herself.

"I'm Haruno Sakura."

The girl slightly turned to the side and clasped Sakura's awaiting hand. "I'm… Hyuuga Hinata."

Just by hearing her last name, Sakura could only gape at the timid Hyuuga.

"Sakura-san, are you alright?" Hinata worriedly asked.

Sakura pulled Hinata's hand to whisper at her. "I never knew that Neji has a sister."

"I'm not his sister…" She smiled. "I'm his first degree cousin."

"Ohh…"

Their short introduction was cut short when Temari told them that the announcement has finally finished and students have to go to their respective classrooms.

-----------------------------------------

They were listening to their homeroom adviser and English teacher, Yuuhi Kurenai, as she explained her syllabus for the year. They have done re-introducing themselves awhile ago and Kurenai needed not an arranged seat plan to memorize the name of her students. She told them that they can sit wherever they want during her class but she hoped that they'll maintain discipline and class participation. The class gave their words and they were somehow given freedom to spend the rest of the time to chat for a while.

Hinata was sitting quietly behind the class, by the window, as she engrossed herself by reading a romance novel. Sakura looked at Hinata for a moment before she stood and walked towards the vacant seat behind Neji.

"Psst! Neji!" She hissed.

Neji turned at her, his brows raised.

"I didn't know you have a cousin."

Tentatively, he looked to where Hinata was sitting and then resumed talking with Sakura. "Well, you never asked."

"She was in Class 4 last year, why?"

Neji shrugged his shoulders. "She's lacking confidence and doesn't have friends. She tried to adapt every environment she was put into but she never conquered her shyness."

"I see… most of our activities in second year were group projects… does that mean she wasn't able to cooperate?"

Neji pursed bit his lip, thinking. "I really don't know. But I think every time she tried to befriend with her groupmates the more it had been complicated for her."

She pouted. "I don't understand."

"I rarely talk to her so I can't explain well."

"Hmmm…" Then she smiled. "Okay, thanks."

Sakura was about to go back to her seat to chat with Naruto or Sasuke but when she looked at Hinata, she changed her mind. It's not like she pitied the girl, she's just curious why she wasn't able to be friends with anybody. As she dragged a vacant seat and sat beside Hinata, she called her.

"Hello."

Hinata looked at her. "Sakura-san!"

Sakura pouted. "I feel so old. You can just call me Sakura."

"Oh… okay."

Sakura glanced at the book that Hinata was reading a while ago. "What are you reading?"

"Oh this?" She showed the title of the book. "It's a romance novel. I just bought this yesterday."

"Oh so you like this kind of stories?"

Hinata blushed. "It's better than horror stories though."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, horror stories sometimes invade my nightmares too."

Hinata giggled. "So you like reading books too?"

"I seldom read, really. But I like mythologies a lot."

"I rarely meet someone who liked those kinds of stories." She was not only amazed but also curious as why Sakura would be so interested about myths.

Sakura gave her a wide smile. "Well that's because some of the games adopted mythologies. Even some movies too you know." Sakura placed her elbow on the desk to support her chin. "Have you played any computer games?"

Hinata shyly bowed before shaking it from side to side.

"Oh I see." Sakura looked thoughtful for a while. "Since we don't have any assignments yet, you can drop by my house and I'll teach you some game."

"Huh?"

"And I'll even tell Neji to lend his playstation to you if you enjoy it!"

While the girls chatter on, two pairs of black eyes stared interestingly at one of them.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **Finally able to get Hinata in the story! Even so, what would Sakura do to help Hinata? And would she be able to face Gaara and finally put an end from their once happy moments together?


End file.
